Choices of the Heart
by Red Hardy and CherylannRivers
Summary: While vacationing with Frank, Joe, and Vanessa, Callie submits a project for her college class. When the article and photos are published in a national newspaper, Callie finds out she has accidentally stumbled onto a major crime ring now bent on revenge. When Joe tries to help her, the idyllic summer vacation turns deadly and may cost Frank the two relationships he values most.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the authors: This story was originally published way back in 2002 on the HDA site. We cannot believe that it has been 15 years since we wrote this! The story is completed, as is the follow up story, "Consequences," both of which will be published here with chapters approximately every three days or so. In November of 2016, we decided to start writing again, and currently have two more stories completed and two more follow up stories outlined. We look forward to sharing them with you, and we hope you enjoy reading them as much as we have enjoyed the process of writing them. -Alaina and Cheryl**

 **Choices of the Heart**

 **Chapter 1**

"Callie? Is it really necessary to take us all out into the woods today to shoot birds? I mean, it's kind of hot, and the beach was looking pretty good today." Twenty -one year old Joe Hardy was speaking to his brother's long-time girlfriend, Callie Shaw. In truth, he wasn't really upset about spending time with his twenty- two year old brother, Frank, his own girlfriend, Vanessa Bender, and Callie. In fact, it was nice to spend time together, since Frank and Callie were often away at college together, and he didn't get to see them as often as he'd like. But, now that it was summer vacation, Frank and Callie could relax before their senior year, and they had invited he and Vanessa to spend the week with them on vacation. Still, he couldn't help but to tease Callie about her choice of locale.

Callie turned to Joe with a twinkle in her brown eyes. "Now, Joe. Don't tell me that this isn't the perfect summer day! It's June, it's gorgeous, and you have the pleasure of my company. What more could you want?" The smile on her pretty face and the tone of her voice was enough to let Joe know she was only joking, and he smiled in return.

"Yeah, yeah," he countered. "I _still_ think a nice, relaxing beach location would have been better. I mean, there are birds there, too. But, I guess I'll live with it." He sighed melodramatically, as if he were making the world's greatest sacrifice.

Vanessa laughed, and pushed her long, ash-blonde hair out of her eyes. At 5'11'', she was just an inch short of Joe's height, which gave her an advantage at times like these. Playfully, she reached for his throat in an attempt to strangle him. "You humble us so much with your generosity," she giggled.

"Hey!" Joe laughed back, and attempted to run away from Vanessa.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Joe! Come on. Callie's doing this project for her photography class next semester. You make it sound like she's going hunting or something." He couldn't help but to smile, though, at his impetuous younger brother. Joe could make even a mundane day something extraordinary with his uncanny knack for looking at the brighter side of things. That's why, in their years together with investigative work for their father, they made such a good team. Frank's own logic and Joe's instincts seemed to be a winning combination. Investigating, however, was the last thing on his mind at the moment. It was just nice to be spending time with the people he loved. He instinctively smiled at Callie, and was struck again by how beautiful she looked as the sunlight reflected from her golden hair.

Finally, Joe settled down. "Alright, Callie," he said, resigned. "Tell me about this project, since we're here, and why you chose birds, of all things. You may as well tell me now, and I'll at least pretend to be interested. I'm in a fairly decent mood right now." He winked at Callie, and then wrapped an arm securely around Vanessa's waist as he attempted to keep a straight face.

"Joe, thank you _so_ much. It's nice to know you care," she said, dryly. "Anyway, it's pretty interesting, really. I chose birds as a subject because they represent freedom and lack of inhibitions. I mean, they sing, fly, care for their young, and aren't limited by boundaries, as so many of us are. They're really the epitome of what's right in the world. There's even a whole study dedicated to birds, called ornithology. Anyway, I thought I'd do a comparison between human and natural freedom, and the best place to start would be in nature. So… here we are!"

Joe had to smile at Callie's enthusiasm. She had always been bright and ambitious, and they'd gotten along pretty well, especially in their college years. Besides, Joe knew that Callie would be a big part of his brother's life for a long time to come. He suppressed the smile that began to form on his lips as he thought about THAT. In fact, it was one of the major reasons he had joined his brother on vacation.

Still, he loved to tease her. "Um… sounds fascinating," he said, lightly. "Callie Shaw—the study in orthopaedics. Deep."

"Ornithology!" she sighed, exasperated.

"Right," he smiled. Callie grinned back—she had to. Joe was too much sometimes.

"All right, well, I'm going to look for a nice setting over here. I won't torture you all by making you come. Just meet me here in a half hour or so." Callie headed off to the right, leaving Frank, Joe, and Vanessa behind.

Vanessa started laughing about some joke that Joe was telling her. In the meantime, Callie found herself deep in concentration looking for the perfect spot to take pictures. She was so deep into looking that she barely heard the noise behind her before it was too late. At once, there was a sudden noise as a footstep crushed a twig. The next thing Callie knew, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whirled around in fear.

"Frank!" She cried, startled. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!" She covered her chest with her hand, and stared up at her boyfriend.

Frank smiled at her. "Sorry," he replied. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Callie, somewhat recovered, felt herself soften a bit, as she often did when she looked at Frank. After all the years they'd been together, she still got butterflies when she was with him, and she couldn't imagine sharing her life with anyone else. "Well," she finally managed, "now that you're here, is there something you needed? I think you scared all the birds away." The softness of her voice and her eyes let Frank know she really wasn't mad.

Reaching out for her, Frank pulled her into his arms and held her close. The vague scent of her perfume was still intoxicating to him. Looking deeply into her eyes, he said, softly, "Do I need a reason to see you? I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that we're here, together. I know this is going to be a wonderful summer." With that, he tilted her face up to his and kissed her tenderly.

A few minutes later, Callie pulled back from Frank, her body still tingling from his touch. Frank was generally a very private person, but when they were alone, he was probably the most romantic person she had ever known. "I know it will be, too," she answered him at last, just enjoying being in his arms.

"You know," Frank said slowly and playfully, in a southern accent, scrunching his nose at her, "Dah-ling, you're my favorite gal in the whole world. If I had to make a choice between you anyone else, I'd choose you. Always."

Callie laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, you always _did_ make smart decisions."

"Mmm," he responded, about to kiss her again, "Like how much fun we'll have tonight _after_ Joe and Vanessa leave us alone," he whispered.

Callie blushed. "Yeah, something like that," she answered, and kissed him.

"Hey!" The sudden voice broke the spell. Frank and Callie looked over and saw Vanessa and Joe laughing at them. Both blushed.

Joe came up to Frank and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Frank and Callie, sittin' in a tree…"

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Vanessa interjected. "Leave them alone!" She was used to Joe's teasing and impulsiveness, and loved his spontaneity. However, she also knew that Frank and Callie were extremely protective of their privacy, and weren't nearly as demonstrative as she and Joe were with their feelings. She had an inclination that Frank might not go along too much with Joe's teasing about this.

Joe took the hint. "All right, all right. Callie, I swear, you have exactly ten more minutes to find your bird- thing. You know, the place. I'm dragging Vanessa and Frank away from you so you can concentrate. Although," he couldn't help but to add, "You didn't look like you minded too much!" With those words, Joe headed off with Vanessa and Frank.

Callie, left alone, chuckled softly to herself. Today was really turning out to be lovely. Vanessa was a lot of fun to hang out with. Joe was a riot; no matter how hard she tried to get mad at him, his good- natured persona always came through. He really was one of her best friends, and she couldn't imagine ever hurting him or getting seriously annoyed at him. And as for Frank… she felt the color rise to her cheeks. Joe was right—she hadn't minded being with him too much. At all.

Happily, Callie found herself sauntering along looking for a spot where birds would be visible. She realized that in the more heavily trafficked areas, wildlife was not likely to make appearances. Holding her camera in her hand, she wandered deeper into the woods, when she heard a noise in the distance. Curious, Callie headed in the direction of the noise. After what seem like a good distance, she was about to head back when something caught her eye.

"That's strange," she murmured to herself, peering down a small incline, where she saw a log cabin in the distance. After a few minutes, she noticed men walking around the cabin. They were looking around suspiciously, as if they feared being seen. Ducking down to avoid visibility herself, Callie decided to take out her camera. Adjusting the focus, she started snapping pictures of the men, zooming into their faces. Normally, she would not have considered such an invasive act, but something about their gestures of nervousness, and the way they looked like they were isolated, struck her as odd.

Then, at once, she saw the men about to clear what looked to be a small mound of bushes. She continued to snap away. "Hmmm…" she said softly. "That _is_ odd." What she saw next made her gasp. Right there, in front of her, was not the pile of leaves she had expected. Rather, it was an all-terrain vehicle, obviously disguised for some reason. Callie didn't see a lot after that, once she saw what was in the back. Hanging from the side of the vehicle were a few guns, but they certainly didn't look like the kind ordinarily used for hunting. Rather, they looked large and menacing, and she began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach looking at them.

Callie felt her heart pounding. She didn't know who these guys were, but she did know that she didn't want to find out—not yet. Hunting was certainly not allowed in this area, nor were there supposed to be occupied homes or cabins. Still, she could notice, even at this distance, that the men were milling around the cabin as though they were occupying it. And they didn't look at all comfortable in their surroundings.

Callie snapped a few more quick shots, but froze when she thought she saw someone looking up in her direction. Scurrying away, she placed the lens cap over the camera and prayed she hadn't been detected. She ran as fast as she could back to the spot where she was supposed to meet everyone. She was very late, and she hoped they'd all be there. They were.

"It's about time," Joe grumbled at her. "I'm hungry. I was beginning to think something happened to you."

"Aw, how sweet," Vanessa cut in. "You do care." She gave Joe a quick kiss on the cheek.

Callie reached for Frank's hand, and held it tightly. He looked at her strangely. "Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

Callie managed a tight smile. "Yeah. I'm fine." She looked at Joe. "Nothing happened to me." She couldn't help but to think to herself, _at least, not yet_.

"Let's just get out of here, okay? I've had a little too much nature for one day."

Joe perked up. "I guess you could say this nature stuff is for the birds, eh?" He grinned at his own joke.

Callie and Frank groaned at Joe's poor attempt at humor, and Callie followed them all back into civilization, clinging to Frank's hand all the while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Thank you to those of you who took the time to leave a review. They are always much appreciated. :)

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 2

The next day, Callie bit her lip nervously as she held onto the package in her hands. Frank and Joe had gone down to the beach for some fun and relaxation, and Vanessa had decided to get a one-hour massage at the swanky motel they had all splurged on. She smiled when she thought about how disappointed Frank had seemed when she had told him that she had some schoolwork to do. Although she hated to upset him, she still enjoyed the thought of him missing her when she wasn't around. Involuntarily, she felt the color rise in her cheeks when she thought about Frank. As they were approaching the end of their college years, she was still amazed at how close they had remained through the years, and how very much she loved him. Sometimes, she still felt like a schoolgirl who realized that the boy whom she liked had a crush on _her_. Then, of course, reality set in, but still- she was a lucky woman, and she knew it.

Today, however, she had other things than Frank on her mind. When they had all gone to the woods the other day so she could work on her project, she had come across the men, the jeep, and the rifles. Although it could have been perfectly innocent, Callie couldn't shake the feeling that there was _something_ not right about the whole situation. Plus, she still had a project that was due before the next semester began that involved her taking pictures and writing an article for the local college paper about her area of interest. Unfortunately, the project was due soon and, although Callie could have opted to write the whole thing on birds, her curiosity had been piqued by what she had seen.

So, on impulse, she had decided to drive down to the college lab and develop the pictures herself. Now, as she rode the elevator to her room, she looked down at the package of pictures she was holding. She really wanted to talk it over with Frank and see what he thought, but she knew he wouldn't be back for a few hours, at least. As she stepped out of the elevator and was about to open the door to her room, she saw Vanessa heading in her direction from the stairwell.

Smiling, she waved to her friend. "Hey, Van," she said.

Vanessa was dressed in a white tee shirt and gym shorts, and she looked deliriously happy. "Well, hey Callie!" she replied, and gave her friend a hug.

Callie returned the hug, but pulled back with a bemused smile on her face. "Vanessa, not that I'm not glad to see you, but is there a reason why you're so happy? I HAVE to ask. No one ever looked so excited heading back from the gym," Callie said, referring to Vanessa's choice of wardrobe.

Vanessa giggled. She answered, "Callie, girl, you have GOT to get a massage. It's like… I mean…. Well, it has the ability to…"

Callie interrupted, teasing Vanessa. "To what? To take away your powers of speech?"

Vanessa laughed again, and linked her arm through Callie's. "No, although that may be a side effect," she responded, eyes flashing. "It's just that it's sooooo relaxing, I can't tell you."

Callie smiled and replied, "I guess you need some relaxation being cooped up with Joe all day!" She shook her head. She loved Joe, but she could definitely see how he'd be a handful to spend time with constantly.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I hear you!" she answered. "But you have to love him, anyway."

"True," Callie said, "But don't ever tell him I told you that."

"Your secret's safe with me," Vanessa responded. "But let's not hang out all day here. Come into my room, and help me pick an outfit out for tonight. Besides, it's _our_ night to pick the restaurant for dinner, and our men are paying. I'm thinking… filet mignon."

Callie laughed as they entered Vanessa's room. "Really? Because I was thinking lobster."

Vanessa grabbed Callie's hand in excitement. "Another good choice!" she said happily. It was so nice to be spending time with Frank and Callie again. Callie was her best friend, and she missed not seeing her all that often.

As soon as the girls walked through the door, Callie started cracking up as she looked around the room. It looked like a bomb had hit it—clothes were thrown everywhere, open soda bottles lay on the desks, music CDs were piled in one corner, and, with the exception of the bed which had been carefully done up by maid service, the place was a disaster. Vanessa blushed at Callie's laughter, but, soon, it was contagious, and she joined in.

"Okay, okay," Vanessa gasped at last. "So Joe and I aren't the neatest people in the world. But you KNEW that—come on! Besides, you and Frank are both freakishly neat. Where's the fun in that—the excitement? The opportunity to wake up every day and say…"

"Say what?" Callie finished for her. "Where're my clothes for the day?"

Vanessa playfully smacked Callie, and cleared off a space on the floor, where both girls sat down.

"Hey! What do you have there?" Vanessa asked Callie, noticing the package in Callie's hand.

Callie remembered the pictures, and sighed. She didn't want to make too big of a deal out of them, but she did want to discuss her suspicion that there were illegal hunters in the area who could potentially threaten the wildlife there. Originally, she was going to talk to Frank about it, but now that Vanessa was here, Callie decided that she could hash things over with her.

She met Vanessa's curious glance, and told her the truth. "Van, remember the other day when we went to the woods so I could take my pictures? Well, when I went off alone, I saw, way back in the woods, an old shed; maybe it was a cabin. I'm not sure quite how to describe it. Anyway, there were these two guys there, and they looked really suspicious, so…"

Vanessa smiled. She knew Callie too well. "So you checked it out, huh? Okay. So what did you find?"

Callie felt grateful. Vanessa was like a sister to her, and, with both of them being only children, they had come to forge a special relationship where they could understand and support each other, even if they didn't always agree. She looked at Vanessa, and continued. "Nothing, really. There was an old truck with rifles on it, and I think—although I have no basis for this—that it may have something to do with illegal hunting. I also have this school project where I am supposed to publish an article about what I find through my photography, and I could go on this alone. But—" Callie paused, not sure of how to put it.

"Go on," Vanessa encouraged.

"But it's not really responsible journalism to publish something without getting any of the facts, so I wanted to kind of check it out again."

Vanessa processed Callie's words for no more than a minute when she jumped up. "Cool! So let's go then! Come on!" She reached down for Callie's hand.

Callie was shocked, but let Vanessa help her up. "Really?" she asked. "You'd go with me?"

Vanessa looked surprised. "Um, YEAH," she replied, emphasizing the last word. " _Duh,_ of course I would. Besides, our boyfriends shouldn't be the only ones to have a mystery."

Callie grinned, and blew a kiss at Vanessa. "It's not a mystery, yet, but you're the best. Love ya!"

Vanessa took Callie's arm, and they headed for the car, unsure of what the day would hold in store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** T _hank you to those of you who are reading and who took the time to leave a review. It was much appreciated!_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 3

About two hours later, Callie and Vanessa stood in the exact same spot where Callie had been the day before.

Vanessa raised her eyebrows quizzically at Callie. "Cal? Are you SURE that you saw something? I mean, everything looks perfectly fine here."

Callie stood, amazed. Vanessa was right. The cabin was there, but that was it. There was no evidence of guns, strangers, or hunters. Nature stood in all its glory, seemingly untouched. Vanessa must have thought she was crazy. Still, Callie was determined. Looking apologetically at her best friend, she replied, "Van? I know that this whole thing seems crazy, but I did see something yesterday; I really did. Would you mind if we took a closer look at the cabin? I promise it should only take a few minutes, but I'd really like to check it out."

Vanessa playfully threw a fake punch at Callie, and said, dramatically, "Your wish is my command!" Grabbing Callie's hand, she started towards the sloping hill. Together, the two girls finally reached the area into which Callie had been looking.

Approaching the cabin, Callie checked around carefully to make sure they were alone before peering into the window, while Vanessa went to check out the surrounding area. Clearing off a section of the window that had been covered with dust, she stood on her toes, and gazed into the main room. Everything looked normal. Peering intently, Callie focused all of her energies trying to see into the various rooms.

"Cal?"

Callie jumped, and whirled around to find Vanessa behind her. She let out her breath. Turning to her friend, she said, "Van! What is it about people sneaking up behind me in the woods and scaring me half to death?! Yesterday it was Frank; today it's you. You guys are making me old before my time!" She shrugged off the uneasy feeling that still lingered with her, but managed a small grin for Vanessa, who was laughing at her reaction.

"Sorry," Vanessa replied, finally calming down. "I just wanted to show you the tire tracks I found. They look kind of old, though. I mean, they're covered up with leaves and dirt and stuff."

Callie pondered that, and followed Vanessa to the spot she was referring to. Sure enough, Vanessa had described it just as it appeared. "Vanessa, you don't think someone would have intentionally covered these tracks, do you?" she asked earnestly.

Vanessa suppressed a smile. "Um, NO," she replied. "Somehow I don't think a group of hunters would go to all that trouble, do you?"

Callie blushed. "No, I guess not."

"Did you check out the cabin? I mean, maybe something's in there," Vanessa continued, not wanting to make Callie feel stupid.

Callie looked at her gratefully. "Do you think so? I couldn't really see too well into there, but- well, I'm a lot shorter than you are." Callie winked at Vanessa, realizing that at barely 5'4", she really wasn't the best one for judging height. "Anyway," she went on, "I didn't see anything, but maybe you can. Will you try for me?"

"Sure!" Vanessa agreed, and went over to the cabin door, pushing it open.

Callie stared incredulously at her as she bopped happily into the cabin.

When Callie didn't follow her in, she stuck her head out of the door. "Cal? Are you coming?" she asked.

Slowly, Callie walked in, chuckling to herself. What were the chances that the door was actually open? Vanessa's response had been much like Joe's would have been: find the problem, go for the most obvious solution. Callie, on the other hand, had acted much like Frank would have—by analyzing the situation and being overly cautious. _Well, I guess we're paired up with the right guys,_ she thought dryly to herself.

She and Vanessa searched the cabin which, to Callie's surprise, looked fairly untouched and perfectly normal.

Vanessa faced her. "Well," she sighed, "I guess this could be a camping cabin owned by a private family or something. I mean, there's nothing out of the ordinary here, just standard basic wooden furniture. I wouldn't think too much about it, Callie."

Callie nodded in agreement. "True." She was about to follow Vanessa out of the cabin when something caught her eye. Sticking out of the bottom of an old dresser appeared to be some kind of plastic. "Vanessa! Check this out!" she said, pointing to the floor. "I wonder what it is," she continued, heading back in that general direction.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. Callie got into this detective stuff too much sometimes. She quipped to her friend, "Well, whatever it is, YOU get it. After all, you're closer to the ground."

Callie raised her eyebrow, but, amused, said simply, "Ha Ha." She bent down and retrieved what appeared to be two empty plastic DVD containers. She picked them up and studied them with such concentration that at last Vanessa had to swipe them from her hands. Callie stared in shock at her.

Vanessa sighed, exasperated. "Callie, you know I love you. But COME ON! There are two empty DVD containers. Big whoop. They could have been here for years."

"But there's no dust!" Callie protested.

"Maybe," Vanessa said with an evil cackle, "You can crack the case of the Blockbuster bandits! The movie mobsters! The video villains!" She exploded in diabolical laughter.

Finally, Callie gave in, and laughed, too. "Okay, okay. I guess maybe I got too caught up in nothing! I'll write up an article tonight and just make it about the possibility of nature's reserves being taken over. It'll be fairly innocuous. Let me just take a few more pics of this site, okay?"

"Of trees?!" Vanessa had to ask.

Callie laughed. "Yes, Vanessa. Birds do tend to hang out up there, remember. I'll take a few more pictures of the overall site, and I'll publish one of the earlier photos. I got a few pics of the men who were here, but you're right—it's probably nothing, and I won't publish those. That'd be irresponsible journalism, huh?"

Vanessa followed Callie around for a few more minutes letting her take her pictures. She couldn't help but to smile at her friend, especially since she knew what was in store. With that thought in mind, she glanced at her watch. It was getting late, and she wanted to make sure that they both had plenty of time to get ready. It was going to be a wonderful evening, and Vanessa couldn't wait. She found herself getting all excited for Callie, even though she had restrained herself from saying anything.

Impatiently, she asked, "Are you ready, Callie?"

Callie smiled as she took the last picture. "Yup! I sure am." She linked her arm through Vanessa's as they headed back to the car. "Hey, Van? Thanks for coming with me today. I know this turned out to be nothing, but it meant a lot to me that you'd come."

Vanessa gave her a quick hug. "Anytime, you know that! But let's go!" she begged, dragging Callie to the car.

Callie looked at her as though she had lost her mind. "Are you THAT hungry?" she had to ask.

Vanessa just smiled as the two girls got back into the car, and headed back to the hotel to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** T _hanks so much to those of you who were kind enough to drop a review- SnowPrincess88, TinDog, Paulina Ann, Erin Jordan, and Max 2013. As always, it is much appreciated. We hope you all enjoy!_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 4

"So, you REALLY want to see it?" Frank Hardy asked his brother, eyes twinkling, as they headed off the beach and towards their car.

Joe laughed. "Are you sure you want to DO it?" he asked back, teasing his brother.

Frank approached the car, popped the trunk open, and threw in his beach attire. Joe did the same. Sliding his sunglasses down over his tanned face, he opened the car door and smiled at his brother, his teeth glistening white against his tan skin. "Joe," he said, truthfully, "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

Joe teased his brother by reaching over to pinch his cheek. "AWWWW… how sweet!"

"Knock it off!" Frank said, swatting Joe's hand away from him.

Joe sat back and laughed at his brother as Frank pulled smoothly away from the curb. He was trying to hide it, but Joe was elated for his brother's decision to get engaged. Frank had told him about it well over a month ago, but tonight was going to be it—the big proposal. At first, Joe had reacted to the news with shock; the thought of his brother being old enough and responsible enough to get married had blown his mind. But then, as he got used to the idea, he felt himself getting almost as excited as Frank. Although in their teen years, he and Callie had their share of disagreements, as they had gotten older, they had become close friends. She really was a perfect match for his brother—beautiful, smart, ambitious, and funny.

Now, as he sat beside his brother, a thousand memories came flooding back to him about growing up with Frank. He couldn't wait to be there for this huge milestone, either. He really had begun to think of this engagement as not losing a brother, but gaining a sister.

"Um, earth to Joe?" Frank questioned, as he drove into traffic on the way to the jewelry store to pick up the ring.

Joe looked up, and snapped out of his reverie. "Sorry, Frank. I guess I just started thinking, that's all," he said.

Frank chuckled. "There's a first time for everything," he quipped.

"Shut up!" Joe replied, laughing. "Okay," he continued, "I mean, tell me again how you came to be 100% sure about this decision."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Joe, We've been over this a thousand times," he answered, holding back a smile. Joe was like a little kid sometimes; he liked to hear the same stories over and over again. Seeing the look on Joe's face, he had to smile. "Okay, Joe."

Joe clapped his hands in excitement. "Cool!"

Frank shook his head, bemused. "Callie and I have been together for years, Joe. You know that. I don't know what to say, other than that – you know—there's never been anyone else for me. I really love her—she's everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without her." He blushed, realizing that he said more than what he'd intended to.

Joe broke the tension. "I hope she says 'yes', then," he responded.

Frank laughed.

"Okay, so when's the wedding?" Joe's excitement was getting the best of him. He wanted to know all the details. "And I AM the best man, of course, right?! I mean, think of the bachelor party I'm gonna throw you!" He sighed contentedly.

Frank couldn't help laughing. His brother was one of the most amusing people he'd ever known. When he finally calmed down, Frank finally answered Joe. "Well, Joe, first Callie has to agree to this. Let's hope she does. Then, we'd wait probably a year or a year and a half, so we could graduate college and save up and plan everything. As far as being the best man goes, you're supposed to wait to be asked. And finally, the point of getting engaged is not to worry about things like bachelor parties!"

"You know you want a good one!" Joe smirked. "I am the best man though, right?" he asked, again.

Frank raised his hands quickly from the steering wheel in exasperation.

"Yes, of course."

"Cool," Joe said, satisfied.

Frank glanced at Joe out of the corner of his eye. He said, slowly, "Joe? You're okay with this, right?" He hoped he didn't sound silly, but he had to know.

Joe said, seriously, "And if I wasn't? What choice would you make?"

Frank froze, unsure of how to answer that. He then caught the twinkle in his brother's eye, and relaxed. Jokingly, he said, "I guess I'd have to say goodbye to Callie, huh? I mean, so many girls, just one brother, right?"

Joe smiled back. Becoming a bit more serious, he said to his brother, "Frank, bro, I'm behind you 100% with this decision. Callie's really a great girl, and you're both perfect for each other. I couldn't imagine either one of you without the other."

Frank was touched. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Joe replied. Still, he had to joke with his brother. "Good response on the choice question, though!"

Frank again rolled his eyes. Joe was so silly sometimes! "So…" Frank began, with a sly look on his face, "When are you and Vanessa taking the plunge?"

Joe feigned horror. "Frank! PUH-LEAZE. I still have to sow my wild oats. The old ball and chain will still be there if she's lucky enough to have me."

Frank snorted. Joe and Vanessa were a walking comedy routine. "Nice, Joe," he replied.

"Nah," Joe said, a bit more seriously than before. "I love Vanessa. I'm not all private like you and Callie, either-and I don't care who knows it. She's really the best thing in my life. I'm a lucky guy. Maybe in a few years, we will get married. I'm not ready yet… but I'm pretty sure I will be."

Surprised at his brother's candor, Frank just nodded, impressed.

Finally, he asked him, "So, Joe, how did you swear Vanessa to secrecy? She'd better not let this slip!"

Joe grinned. "Nah, she won't say anything, although she's about ready to burst. You know those two - _chat chat chat_. I'm sure Vanessa's dying! I promised her if she was quiet, though, she could pick out the colors for the bridal party, so I'm pretty sure she'll keep mum."

Frank shook his head. "Oh, Joe," he sighed, dramatically. "Don't you think you might- oh, I don't know- ask CALLIE about that?"

Joe replied, totally earnestly, "I'm sure I'll convince her of it. It just takes a little of my magic charms."

Frank muttered back, dryly, "Already off to a great start as one big, happy family, aren't we?"

"Of course!"

"Mmmm."

Joe glanced sideways at his brother. "Hey! How'd you get Callie _not_ to come today with us? I mean, you even asked her."

Frank grinned sneakily. He said, "Because I know her so well I knew she wouldn't come. She's so responsible, and she'd want to get this project for school done before allowing time for herself. She's just like that. Even though we're on vacation here on the beautiful Jersey shore, she'd still enjoy it only AFTER she did what she needed to. So… I feel good about asking her to come, she feels good about being asked, and no one is any the wiser about the _proposal_." Frank couldn't help but to feel giddy at the very word.

Joe smiled at his brother's enthusiasm as they pulled into the parking lot of the jeweler.

Getting out, Joe followed his brother into the shop where a nice- looking young girl was working. "Well, hey there!" Joe said, flirting. He loved Vanessa, but he knew he'd always be an innocent flirt—it was just part of his nature.

"Well, hey yourself," she cooed back at him.

"Ahem!" Frank interrupted.

Joe shot a look at his brother, and flashed the girl his brightest smile. "That's my brother," he began apologetically. "We're here to pick up a ring - an engagement ring—that he had ordered. Is it in yet? The last name is Hardy."

"I'll be happy to check," she said sweetly to him. "Did you- um- need one too?" she asked, a little too innocently.

Joe caught the hint. "No. I'm as single as they come," he said with a wink.

"Really?" Frank cut in, exasperated. Only Joe could manage to upstage him on one of the biggest nights of his life. "That's not what Vanessa, your _girlfriend_ , would say!"

The girl's face fell. Joe whispered, under his breath to her, "Ex- girlfriend." He saw no reason to make her feel badly since nothing would come out of it anyway.

"Oh," she said, eyes wide. "I'll be right back, Mr…?"

"Hardy. Remember, I'm his brother. You can call me Joe, though."

"Joe it is, then," she said, and disappeared behind the counter.

Joe turned around and was met by a look of amusement, disgust, and awe by Frank. "What?" he asked.

"You're just something else," was all Frank could think to reply.

"Thanks!" Joe said brightly. Frank sighed inwardly. Only Joe could interpret that as a compliment.

Finally, the young girl appeared with the ring in the box, and Frank finished paying for it with his check. "Whew!" Joe whistled, looking over his brother's shoulder. "That is going to set you back big time!"

"Joe, don't I get some privacy?! Don't ever tell Callie how much this cost!"

Joe smiled. "It was pretty bad, Frank, but I've seen worse."

Frank looked his brother in the eyes. "Joe, that amount you looked at was my last payment of four in equal amounts."

Joe's face paled, and he gulped. "Well," he said shakily, "There's just one more reason I won't be getting married anytime soon!"

Frank smiled, took the ring box, and headed out of the store.

In the car, Joe asked Frank to see the ring.

Frank slowly reached into the pocket into which he'd placed the ring, and pulled out the box. As he opened it, he felt his hands tremble a little. Despite all his joking, he was horribly nervous. He was pretty sure Callie would say yes, but there was always that little bit of doubt in the back of his mind. Unexpectedly, Frank felt tears in his eyes, which he quickly blinked back. _Isn't the girl the one who's supposed to cry?_ he thought, silently. He knew his life was about to change forever. He had only one chance to make this evening perfect, and he was determined to do it. He loved Callie so much; she deserved the perfect evening.

Joe was too distracted as he looked at the ring to notice the slight quaking of Frank's hand. "Whoa! Now that's a ROCK!" he burst out. The ring glittered in the sunlight. It was a beautiful princess cut diamond set high on a platinum band, which itself was set in small diamonds. "She'd have to say yes to that."

Frank took a deep breath. "You know, Joe, I really think if I asked her, she'd say yes _without_ a ring. Callie's never been materialistic. I really believe that would be the case. Still, I knew that I'd get her a ring, and I might as well get her something she'd really like."

"She'll love it," Joe said, looking at his brother. He suddenly felt a bit choked up. Reaching over, he impulsively hugged his brother tightly. "Congratulations, big brother. Thanks for letting me be a part of this. I love you."

Frank, never as comfortable showing emotion as he brother, was strangely not bothered by it. "Thanks," he said, returning the hug. "Don't congratulate me _yet_ \- pray for me!"

He pulled away from Joe, and placed the ring in his pocket.

As they drove away, the brothers sat in silence for a while, each lost in his own thoughts.

At random, Frank said, "I love you, too, Joe, in case I didn't tell you."

Joe just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : _Thanks so much for the reviews BeeBee18, PaulinaAnn, TinDog, bhar, ErinJordan, and Max2013. Each and every one is appreciated! We hope everyone enjoys the story!_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 5

"Callie, come _on!_ " Vanessa said for what seemed to her like the hundredth time that day. She was anxious to get to Frank and Joe at dinner, and she couldn't wait for the proposal.

Callie shook her head in amusement. "I still think I'm way too overdressed for this, Vanessa. I mean, why did you have to pick the fanciest restaurant in Cape May?" she asked, but her eyes were twinkling. "Look, I'm all for having Frank and Joe take us out, but I feel kind of bad about it. I'm going to help Frank pay for this. Maybe we'll even take you and Joe out, huh? That'd be nice."

"Oh, lord, just hurry up," Vanessa sighed, exasperated. "Let the men pay. And it's a nice idea, but … well, tonight isn't about me and Joe."

"Huh?" Callie asked, turning to Vanessa, puzzled.

"Never mind," Vanessa said, as she grabbed Callie's camera and snapped some pictures of her friend.

"What are you doing?" Callie questioned Vanessa, as she applied the last of her mascara.

Vanessa smiled. She was planning on taking pictures of Frank and Callie all night, so they'd have them to look back on one day. She felt the color rise to her cheeks as she thought about what was in store. She was beyond thrilled for Frank and Callie; they were absolutely perfect together. She still couldn't get over the fact that Callie had no clue about what was going on. Frank had done a masterful job of concealing his intentions.

After taking a few more shots, she finally answered Callie, who had gotten ready with Vanessa in her room. Somehow, Frank and Joe had arranged to get to the restaurant early, with Frank telling Callie that he had a few errands to run. The girls would meet them down there, but it was getting late.

"Callie? Let me see you. I just want to check out how you look."

Callie turned around, and Vanessa caught her breath. She had managed to convince Callie to get dressed up for the evening. Callie was normally, by nature, extremely conservative, but Vanessa had prodded her into going for a more daring, sexy look, which she never generally did. Vanessa had picked out the outfit, and she had been sure Callie would love it. Callie was wearing a low cut red dress, and five-inch stilettos. She had her makeup perfectly done, and her long golden blonde hair, which she almost always wore up, fell in cascades down her back. She was stunning. Still, she looked uncomfortable.

"What? You look beautiful," Vanessa said to her, glancing once more at her watch. Not that she was normally ever on time, but Callie _was_. Now, on the one night where Callie had to be on time, she was running late. Vanessa pondered the irony.

Callie looked down at her dress and high heels. "I look like a prostitute," she said honestly to Vanessa.

That had NOT been what Vanessa had been expecting to hear, and she burst out laughing. "No, you don't," she gasped, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, I do," Callie repeated herself, and then smiled apologetically at her friend. "Give me five minutes, Vanessa. YOU look terrific," she said, noting Vanessa's shiny green dress, "and YOU could carry this off. I think I have too much of the 'wholesome' thing going on, and it just looks wrong on me, you know? Frank would flip out, and Joe—well, you know him." Callie paused to laugh, and then continued. "He'd probably embarrass me out loud and offer me a hundred dollars for the night or something in front of the waiter."

Vanessa snorted out loud.

"So, I'd rather not tempt fate, and force Joe to stray from the path of righteousness," Callie finished her thought. "I'll be right back."

Vanessa watched her leave for her own room, and smiled to herself. Callie was always funny, and somehow, when she had said those words, Vanessa found herself actually seeing what Callie meant about being a prostitute. Only she would think of that.

True to her word, Callie returned five minutes later. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Vanessa felt tears come to her eyes. Callie looked absolutely gorgeous, on her own terms, as it should be. She wore a simple short black dress that showed off her golden-tan to perfection, two-inch heels, and simple, but elegant jewelry. With her hair still down and her makeup flawless, she looked like a princess. It was a fitting look for this evening.

Impulsively, Vanessa took a few more pictures and then hugged Callie. "You're great, you know that?" she said to her.

Callie gave Vanessa a kiss on the cheek. "Nah- you are. I'll get your picture later. And PLEASE- burn the other film before Joe sees a picture of the little red dress!"

The girls walked to the car, laughing…

At the restaurant, Frank was also dealing with the problem of pictures.

"Joe," he sighed, "Will you turn that thing off, please?"

Joe laughed, and zoomed the video camera in on his brother's face. "Ladies and gentleman, " Joe announced into the camera's speaker, "Note that look of annoyance on Frank Hardy's face on the night of his engagement. Is this a fitting way to spend his last night as an officially single man? I think not!" Joe finished his announcement, and gave his brother a thumbs-up sign in front of the camera, so his finger was showing.

"JOE…" Frank warned. He appreciated his brother's support and enthusiasm, but Joe had been driving him crazy all evening, having the video camera on him at all times.

"Yes?" Joe asked playfully.

"The plans was for you to video record CALLIE, not me. You've had that stupid thing on all night. Can you give it a rest, huh?"

Joe, noting how frazzled his brother was getting, shut off the camera and sat down next to him. "Sorry," he said, sincerely. "You're getting nervous now, huh?"

Frank bit his lip. "Yeah," he confessed, "I really am."

Joe reached over and gave his brother a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "Don't, Frank. Everything will work out, I promise. You've always known how to make good choices, and Callie's the best. Just relax. This is a big night for you both. Don't sweat the small stuff."

"But they're late," Frank said, trying to control the trembling in his hands.

"You don't think Callie's changed her mind, do you?"

Joe laughed. "Not unless you asked her already, bro!"

"Oh, yeah," Frank said, sheepishly, blushing.

"Man, wait until I tell mom and dad about this! And everyone else at home, too!" Joe chuckled. "My brother, the nervous wreck!"

The look on Frank's face made Joe stop. "I'm kidding, Frank," he said, giving his brother a pat on the back. "Look! They're here now. I'm gonna disappear and hide the camera for a while. I'll be right back."

Frank looked at Joe with panic in his eyes.

"I'm right here, Frank, by your side. Always." He winked at his brother as the girls approached in the distance. "Now get yourself together. This was YOUR choice, and Callie deserves the best evening possible. Now give it to her!" With those words, he left the table.

"Hi!" Vanessa said cheerfully to Frank, as he stood up to greet her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How _are_ you?" she asked, giving him a wink.

"Fine," Frank replied, blushing.

Callie didn't notice, but a smile came to her lips as looked at Frank. As Frank leaned down to give her a quick kiss, Callie whispered, "You look so handsome tonight!"

Frank took a deep breath as he looked at her, and managed to smile. She looked gorgeous, but then, she always looked that way to him, even in sweats and a tee-shirt. Still, there _was_ something about her tonight. She was radiant. He pulled out the chair for her, listening to Vanessa and Callie chat all the while, and, then, gently placed his hand over hers as they waited for Joe to arrive. Almost by instinct, Callie squeezed his hand back, and gave him a smile as she listened to Vanessa. Suddenly, Frank was very aware of the certainty of his decision. It was almost as if Callie was reassuring him that everything was going to be okay, although she hadn't said a word. He felt his heart fill up with love for her.

"Smile!" Joe said, bounding over to the table. He had a still camera with him, and took his brother and Callie by surprise. Frank sighed inwardly. If he somehow managed to keep this a secret the entire night, it would be a miracle, with Joe and Vanessa practically salivating waiting for him to ask Callie.

Callie spoke. "What's with the cameras, tonight, guys?"

Vanessa smiled. Callie would kill herself about how clueless she was being when she looked back on this night . Vanessa and Joe exchanged a knowing look, both enjoying living in the present for a moment that they'd always remember. It was like watching a memory actually being formed.

"Nothing," Joe said, eyes sparkling. "We're just trying to capture our time with you guys."

"Well, let me take a picture of you, then," Callie said.

"Okay!" Joe agreed. "I'm not camera shy!"

"No kidding," Frank murmured as Callie took the picture.

The rest of the dinner went extremely smoothly, broken up with a lot of laughter and stories. The restaurant was busy, but not overly crowded, which was good for Frank, who didn't like to make a scene.

As they enjoyed dessert, Frank felt his heart start to beat faster as he heard the band play his requested song in the background. He half-heard as Joe excused himself from the table to go and get the video camera ready again. He found himself saying to Callie, in a voice totally unlike his own, "Would you like to dance?"

Callie looked at him and shrugged. "Okay, sure. But what about Joe and Vanessa?"

Frank panicked, and Vanessa cut in. "Oh, Callie. Go ahead. Joe will be out in a few minutes, and then we'll join you." She gave Callie a reassuring smile.

Callie smiled up at Frank as they made their way to the dance floor. She felt a wave of happiness come over her as he took her in his arms and held her close. "Mmm…" she said softly, into his shoulder, "I love this song."

All at once, Frank felt totally calm. Suddenly, the band, the fact that there were strangers around, and the idea of Joe video recording this moment didn't matter in the least to him. All that mattered was that Callie was here, in his arms, and he was about to ask her to become his wife.

"I thought you would," he said to her, gently touching her cheek. "And I love you."

Callie smiled. "Well, I love you too," she replied happily.

"No, I don't think you understand," he said to her, as he stopped dancing.

Callie barely noticed, curious. "What?" she asked, puzzled.

Frank pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Callie Shaw, I love you for a lot of reasons. We've shared a lot in our years together, and I can't imagine anything ever tearing us apart." Callie stood in confusion as Frank slowly pulled away from her.

"And that is why I want us to be together, always. You've been my best friend, my girlfriend, and now…" Frank got down on one knee and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the ring. Everyone around them pulled away and looked happily at what was unfolding before their eyes and the band played on. "I would like to ask you if you would do me the honor of being my wife."

Callie stared, mouth-open. Suddenly, her hands began shaking terribly as she tried to cover her mouth in shock. Tears came to her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Frank asked, looking up at her, his own eyes filling with tears. He stood up, took her left hand, and slipped the ring onto her finger. Callie, shaking, threw her arms around Frank and clung to him tightly.

"I hope that's a yes!" Frank heard Joe call from the distance.

Callie pulled back a moment, and whispered, "Yes."

The whole room burst into applause.

After a few minutes, the applause wore down, and Frank and Callie walked back to the table, glowing. Callie was still wiping the tears from her eyes, and staring at the ring with still shaky hands.

Joe kept his camera focused on them for several minutes, and then said to them, "Why don't you two take the car back to the hotel? Vanessa and I will see you tomorrow."

He turned off the video and then hugged his brother. "Congratulations, bro," he said, his own heart filled with emotions. Turning to Callie, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and tightly hugged her, too. "Welcome to the family!" He said, brightly. "Sis!"

Callie groaned, and then laughed. "Oh, man," she said, turning to Frank, "I may have to re-think this. I hadn't thought of being related to Joe when I accepted." Frank, beaming, wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I was hoping you'd have forgotten him," he joked.

"Hey!" Joe protested.

Frank and Callie laughed. They said good-night to Joe and Vanessa, and headed back to the hotel.

Outside their room, Frank slid the key in the door and the picked Callie up.

"Whoa!" Callie giggled. "What's this for?"

Frank smiled, and replied, "I'm carrying you across our first threshold as my fiancée. At the next one…" he paused, taking in the weight of his words, and feeling unbelievably happy, "you'll be my wife."

He carried Callie through the door, and playfully set her down on the bed. Callie smiled as Frank lay down next to her, and pulled her close. Caressing her face, he whispered, tenderly, "I love you so much," his lips inches from hers.

Her heart beating wildly in her chest, she could only manage "I love you, too, baby," before his lips enclosed hers in a passionate kiss.

It was the most wonderful night of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** _We are very appreciative of the reviews that were left as we hope that everyone is enjoying the story. Thank you to Jilsen, TinDog, Paulina Ann, Max 2013, and Erin Jordan for the reviews. The mystery starts picking up in the next chapter, but we're leading up to it! :) You're inspiring us to keep up with the writing!_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 6

Several days later, Frank, Joe, Vanessa, and Callie found themselves on the beach on a beautiful summer's day, enjoying their vacation. At the moment, Frank and Joe were playing beach volleyball with several people whom they had just met, and the competition was fierce.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Callie said with a small laugh to Vanessa. "Frank wanted me to play, but I told him I was a bit too… vertically challenged… to partake in this game! Besides, it's nice to spend some time out here with you, and to get a good tan. I have a feeling I'll be working for a good part of the summer on this photo- journalism class!"

Vanessa's eyes sparkled as she turned to Callie, and she rubbed more sunscreen on herself. "Callie Shaw!" she declared. "You know you've never turned down a chance to play sports, no matter how short…" She stopped as Callie shot her a pointed look. "Um, how… vertically challenged… you are! You just don't want to ruin that gorgeous ring of yours. Let me see it again," she begged.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Vanessa," she said, as she took off her ring for what seemed to be the hundredth time, "I think you've worn it more than I have. Maybe you should marry Frank!"

"Nah," Vanessa said with a smile as she extended her hand out to look at the glistening diamond. "But I have to admit, he has good taste in jewelry. This is a rock!" Vanessa pulled her hair into a ponytail, and then returned the ring to Callie, who herself smiled as she looked at it again. "Oh, Cal," Vanessa sighed happily as she looked at her friend. "Can you believe that you're actually getting _married_? I mean, we have to set the date, buy the dress, choose the songs and reception hall, book the…"

She was cut off immediately by Callie, who looked overwhelmed. "Whoa, Vanessa! I haven't even thought about that! I mean, Frank's parents were thrilled, and my parents were, too. Of course, Frank had already asked my dad, the little sneak!" The affectionate tone in Callie's voice let Vanessa know she was secretly pleased that he had done that. "Anyway, I'm just getting used to being engaged. Who knows?" Callie closed her eyes and turned to the sun, and tried to suppress a smile, since she knew Vanessa was hanging on to every word.

"Who knows what?" Vanessa prodded. Callie was driving her crazy! Vanessa couldn't wait to start planning for the wedding.

"Maybe we'll elope," Callie said, dead seriously, and turned again to her friend, who had a stricken look on her face. "I'm kidding, Vanessa," she said, and laughed when she saw the look of relief wash over her face. "Geez," Callie chuckled. "I can just imagine how involved _your_ wedding will be. I'm seriously just so happy to be with Frank. I know it sounds mushy and all, but I don't care all that much about a big wedding and a frou-frou dress, you know?"

"Well, that's why I'm your maid of honor, right? To worry about that stuff!"

"Are you?" Callie teased.

"I'm not?" Vanessa asked, stunned.

"Of course you are!" Callie returned, laughing. "It's just you're exactly like Joe. Frank told me that he already assumed he'd be the best man, without even being asked."

"Joe's a wise man," Vanessa said playfully, as she watched Joe effectively spike the other team. "Woo hoo!" she called loudly. Joe, realizing he was being watched, took a grandiose bow and flexed his muscles.

"YEEEAAHHH BABY!" he shouted.

"Oh, boy," Callie muttered, embarrassed. "You two aren't exactly subtle are you?"

"Oh, live a little!" Vanessa said, exasperated, to Callie. "Why be conservative? If I wanted to go over and kiss Joe right now, I'd do it."

Callie was only half-listening. She watched as Frank helped up someone on the other team who had fallen as a result of Joe's spike. She gave him a little wave, and he winked at her. She was again struck by how much she loved him.

"Cal?" she heard Vanessa ask.

"Hmmm?" Callie replied, sitting up and stretching.

"So tell me, before the boys come back, about this project of yours. Do you have to write more articles? I mean, Frank must be so proud of you about what happened. I know I am!" Vanessa responded.

Callie blushed as she lay back down. "I didn't tell him, exactly. Look, Van. It's no big deal, really."

"No big deal?" Vanessa interjected, shocked. "Of _course_ it's a big deal. I mean, the day after you get engaged, the article that you wrote gets published. Then, a national newspaper, _U.S.A. Today,_ sees it, loves it, and runs it in today's paper. Buy, like, 20 copies later! It's something to show your kids! What's not to tell? You have to stop being so modest, Cal. Be an advocate for yourself—no one else will do it for you."

Callie shook her head. "Don't give me kids yet, Van!" she chuckled. "I mean, it's nice and all, and I was lucky to be able to get in contact with the local paper through college, and to get the messages from the national one through college as well. But—I don't know. This engagement has taken priority."

"Yeah, well, it should," Vanessa said. "But still! Now, you can get national exposure and get your ideas about conservation out."

"I guess," Callie replied humbly. 'They want me to write a few more articles as well, and I will, soon. It's just been a crazy few days."

"True," Vanessa agreed.

At that moment, Frank and Joe jogged up to them, and the girls' conversation was temporarily forgotten.

"Did you SEE ME out there?! I was on fire!" Joe exclaimed.

Callie rolled her eyes at him. "Nah. I tried, I honestly did, but for some reason, I couldn't get any good sun, and I had to keep adjusting. I guess that big head of yours must have blocked it out!" she joked.

Joe stared at Callie for a moment, enough to make her nervous. "What?" she finally asked.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna be! Fine then, Shaw. The battle's on!" With that, he picked up a nearby bucket, quickly filled it with sand, and dumped it on Callie.

"Joseph!" Callie shouted, wiping the sand off. "War is declared! Bring it ON!" she said, standing up and flexing her own muscles playfully.

Joe snorted. "Now I'm scared," he replied.

And so, for the next half hour, Frank and Callie battled Joe and Vanessa in an old game from high school called "Sand Wars" that Joe had invented, very similar to snowball wars in the winter. Soon after, with Joe and Vanessa firmly in the lead, Frank and Callie gave up. They spent the next hour or so wading in the warm, calming ocean water.

After that, the two couples decided to head up to their rooms to get washed up and changed for dinner. After her shower, Callie changed into a simple sundress and went to put on makeup when she saw Frank smiling at her from the bed.

"Yes?" she asked, amused, holding back a smile. "I'm afraid to even ask why you're staring at me."

"I've got a surprise for you," Frank said, simply.

Callie turned around, and gave him a questioning glance. "Um, okay. I think you've done more than enough already, though!" she added, showing him her ring. "Let me just put on some make-up really quickly."

"You look beautiful. You don't need make-up," Frank replied, sincerely.

Callie smiled as she looked at him.

"Now!" he said, excitedly. "Come over here!" He patted a spot on the bed next to him.

Callie laughed as she noticed how happy he looked. "You sound like a little kid!" she said, but sat down next to him anyway.

"Close your eyes," he said with a grin.

Callie did as she was told, feeling a little silly. At the same time, she loved how sweet and thoughtful Frank always was. "Can I open them yet?" she asked him, after a minute.

"Now who sounds like the little kid?!" she heard Frank tease.

"Touché!" she smiled, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Okay, now you can open them," she heard him say. There was a large package gift- wrapped in silver and pink. Puzzled, Callie gave Frank a questioning glance as she opened the gift.

"Oh, Frank," she said to him, feeling her eyes fill with tears. There, in front of her, was a copy of the paper from today, which had run nationally. Somehow, Frank managed to have the entire thing laminated, cut professionally, and framed. Her name was highlighted. She was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Frank asked, looking over her shoulder. "It's your first national run, and I thought I should get you a little something to commemorate it. Congratulations, baby. I'm proud of you."

Callie finally found her voice. "B… but how did you know about this? I didn't tell you."

Frank smiled, and replied, "Well, you told Vanessa, and Vanessa told Joe, and Joe naturally told me."

"Naturally," Callie laughed softly. Reaching over, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I love it. I don't think I deserve you sometimes," she added, squeezing his hand.

Frank gave her a quick kiss. "Well, I _know_ I don't deserve _you_ any of the time, so we're even- almost!"

Frank leaned back on the bed, sitting up against the headrest. Callie sat next to him, snuggling close as she looked again at the frame in her hand and grinned.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" Frank asked her.

"Oh, hon, I meant to, but… well, I didn't know you'd _propose_!" Callie replied leaning back against him.

"I'm glad I did," he said.

"Me, too," she replied, blowing him a kiss. Frank laughed.

"But, you know, there _is_ a funny story about this article, and the photos. I wasn't even going to do it. You'd probably enjoy this. It's a little bit of a mystery." Noting Frank's interested expression, Callie recounted the story of the men in the woods, the rifles, the old DVD covers she found, and her trip back to the woods with Vanessa. When she was done, she couldn't help but to notice the concerned look on Frank's face.

"What?" she asked him.

"The whole story seems kind of fishy," Frank said. "I don't like the fact that you went back alone, either. Please be careful, Callie. If you ever stumble upon something like that again, ask me or Joe to go with you. Choose one of us if the other isn't available. Promise me. We can handle stuff like this."

"Like mosquitoes?" Callie teased him.

Frank looked at her seriously, and Callie stopped smiling.

"Seriously, Cal. Me or Joe- choose wisely, next time, okay? Vanessa can't help you if you get in trouble."

"Choices, choices," Callie murmured. "We did just fine on our own," she replied.

"Well, maybe I should go back tomorrow and check it out with Joe."

"Honey," Callie said, trying to be patient. "There's nothing there. Thank you, anyway. The only thing that I found creepy was when I looked at the pictures that I developed, there's this guy who seemed to be looking straight into the camera." She shuddered, and felt Frank tighten his arm around her. "But, when we went there the second time, nothing was there. I have before and after pictures, if you'd like to see."

Frank let out a small breath. "No, it's okay. Your article got published, and I read it—it's great. You didn't send in a picture of anyone's face. You were professional. Sorry if I over-reacted," he said, sheepishly. "But it did sound odd, and I just want to make sure nothing happens to you."

Callie smiled. "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence! If you ever want to see the pictures, I have a ton in my suitcase, before and after. When this series of articles is complete, I'll throw them out. Well," she continued, glancing at her watch, "We should meet up with Joe and Van pretty soon." She got up to put on her make-up and finish getting ready, being careful to put down Frank's gift.

In an instant, she felt Frank's arms around her, pulling her back towards him. "W… what?" she asked, startled, clinging to him.

Frank just smiled, and kissed her tenderly. "We have time," he whispered.

Callie, lost in the moment, could only say softly back to him, "We'll be late."

"That's a choice I'm willing to make," he replied gently, and wrapped his arms around her…


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : _Thanks for the reviews Jilsen, TinDog, ErinJordan, Max2013, and Paulina Ann. We appreciate every single one! :)_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 7

"How the _hell_ did you let this happen?!" The voice across the table bellowed to the two men sitting in front of him, as he threw the newspaper at them violently.

Tom Nash and Mike Jenkins looked at each other for a moment, nervously, unsure of what to say. After a moment, Nash began. "Boss, we…"

He was instantly cut off as he stared at the cold, unfeeling eyes in front of him. He tried to be calm. Often, he had that very same expression on his own face. He had to; it came with the job. In the world of pornography, murder, and drugs, a person didn't have time for the niceties of the seeing world. His job delved into the deep recesses of the human heart. He offered no sympathy to others; he expected none in return. He glanced at Jenkins next to him, and noted the stony expression on his face as well. He knew that he was thinking the same thing. They waited, silently, as their boss lashed out at them.

"Boss, we WHAT?" he shouted at them. He turned away from them, and paced across the floor to the window. Nash and Jenkins remained, unmoving. Finally, he turned back to them, his face remarkably calmer. However, his eyes held the fire and rage that his countenance betrayed. Nash and Jenkins stared, afraid of what might happen next.

"You know what? I don't want to know how you let this happen. This is one of the clearest examples of stupidity and negligence that I have ever seen. Look at that article."

He was breathing deeply, and his face was red. "LOOK AT IT!" he shouted, again.

Jenkins took the paper. There, on the front page, was the obvious reference point of his boss's anger. Nash looked over. He saw it, too.

Their boss took out a cigarette and lit it, sitting down across the table again. Inhaling deeply, he took a puff off the cigarette and blew the smoke into the faces of Nash and Jenkins. They held their breath. They dare not cough.

"Men," he began again, the scowl on his face deepening in between puffs from the cigarette. "Two days ago, this article was published _nationally_ , and guess what?" He paused menacingly, before continuing. "There are more articles to follow, with more pictures, apparently. _IF_ this site is discovered, and the evidence against us is uncovered, we're toast. Everything's over. _You_ let this happen. The proof, all that's needed, is right here. See it?"

He reached over and forcefully grabbed Jenkins, smashing his face into the table, upon which the newspaper was lying. An audible _crunch_ was heard as one of his teeth broke, and Jenkins finally raised his head, coughing up blood that was pouring from his mouth. He fought back the pain, knowing that talking back was not an option. Nash was immobile, observing.

Their boss, noting the blood, first cracked a small smile and then laughed diabolically. In a moment, he stopped. "Yes, _yes_ ," he began. "Stupidity must be punished." He paused, and then stood up, and walked slowly behind the men, who continued to look straight ahead. At once, Nash felt a searing pain as he was hit, violently, in the back. He could only guess it was a stick of some sort. The motion was repeated to the back of his neck, and he fell face forward, literally seeing stars. A grunt next to him told him, somewhere in the back of his mind, that the motion had been repeated on Jenkins.

"Heads up, boys," he heard the voice say. At once, he felt his head being grabbed his hair being pulled. He was, once again, in a sitting position. Vaguely, he saw Jenkins next to him as well; he had been treated the same. They both fought to focus as their boss moved in front of them. He sat down and faced them.

"Now you know I don't play around, and that mistakes must be punished," he said, as he stared at them with unwavering, unsympathetic eyes. Nash and Jenkins nodded in agreement. They ignored their pain; they had inflicted this, and much worse, on their own victims, many times.

"Very good," their boss said. "Now, I don't care how you do it, but you _will_ do it. You must stop any further publication of these photos, or any others like it, and any articles. I've decided to help you out. Aren't I generous?" he asked, smirking.

"Thank you boss," Nash and Jenkins dutifully replied.

Their boss smiled, then began. "The girl's name is Callie Shaw, as you saw, Jenkins, when you got a good look at it!" he laughed, thinking back to how he had smashed Jenkins' face. "She's vacationing here with her boyfriend, his brother, and her friend. They won't be here more than a week. She's young- she's quite lovely. Do to her what you will," he said with a sardonic chuckle. "Whatever you do, make it good, AND…" he added, "prevent those pictures from getting out. Make it look like an accident."

"We will," Nash replied. He meant it.

"There is ONE complication, however," their boss continued. "Apparently, this young woman is dating one of the Hardy brothers. You know the name, eh? _Fenton_ Hardy is their father, the detective. He's tangled with a few side branches of the organization before. These two men are reputable detectives as well. I understand they're quite close; their exploits have been chronicled over the years, and they're always together when they're not at school. You had better ensure that no more investigators- namely, _them_ \- find out anything more. Get from Miss Shaw what she told them, what she saw. She must be punished- severely- but keep clear of the brothers. They're potential trouble."

"We understand," Jenkins managed to get out.

"I knew you would," their boss replied, flicking the last of his cigarette ashes on the men in front of them. They didn't flinch.

As he left the room, Nash and Jenkins looked at one another, noting their injuries. Nash looked Jenkins straight in the eye. "If it wasn't for that damned girl, none of this would have happened," he said, his voice shaking. "We'll have to strike fast, and hard," he continued, slamming his hand on the table.

Jenkins slowly smiled, feeling relaxed. Nash was right. They'd enacted vengeance before; it was their job. And they were very, very good at it. "We'll get the little bitch, and not in the typical way, either. She'll be sorry she ever messed with us!"

Nash's own face curled into an equally harsh grin. He nodded his agreement, and they began to plan…


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** Thank you to those of you reading and those of you who are kind enough to have left reviews: TinDog, Paulina Ann, Max2013, Erin Jordan, And Jilsen (on the last few chapters). We always love hearing what you have to say! :)

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 8

That night, Callie Shaw danced happily with her friends. There was a beach party that evening there in Cape May, and they had spent the majority of the day in nearby Wildwood, NJ, where there was also an amusement park and a long, incredibly fun boardwalk. Frank, Callie, Joe and Vanessa had spent the day on rides, eating cotton candy and ice cream, and taking silly pictures. Callie allowed herself to forget about the next article that she had due for a couple of days, enjoying the precious time that she had with Joe and Vanessa, and the glow that she was experiencing since her engagement. The world seemed wonderful.

"And now…" the deejay announced to the big crowd gathered on the sand, "The Macarena!" There was a chorus of cheers from those people who enjoyed the silly but incredibly popular dance, and boos from those who didn't.

"Hey Van! Let's go!" Joe said to his girlfriend, grabbing her by the hand.

Vanessa laughed, and tossed her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. "I don't think so! Even I have a limit to how silly I can be!" she said to him.

"No, you don't!" He said playfully to her. "So, if you won't go there on your own, I'll have to take you!" With that, he scooped Vanessa into his arms and tossed her over his shoulder as he carried her to the makeshift dance area on the sand.

Callie, watching the scene unfold with Frank, laughed herself. "Joe and Vanessa are too much!" she declared.

Frank wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. Teasingly, he said to her, "Now, Callie. Are you _sure_ you don't want to go out there and give it a whirl?! You're a great dancer!"

Callie smiled, and replied, "Honey, I think I've danced enough the last few days to last me a lifetime."

"Or to the wedding at least!" Frank smiled, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Or to the wedding," she agreed happily, as her laughter was cut off as she yawned.

Frank looked at her playfully. "I hope it's not the company!" he joked.

"Nah," she replied sheepishly. "I'm ashamed to admit that I'm tired. I can just hear Joe telling you that it's all beginning- the old married woman, the ball and chain going to bed early- I'm afraid to even tell him! Do you mind if I turn in early?" she asked Frank, apologetically.

"Of course not," Frank answered her, smiling. "Come on. I'll go with you."

"No, you won't!" Callie answered, and Frank looked at her, surprised.

"Frank Hardy, although I love the pleasure of your company, you're not tired! Come on. We don't have that long on vacation, and I think you and Joe should hang out as much as possible. Have fun!" She stretched, and smiled at him. "Tell them both I said good-night, and that I'll beat Joe up if he makes any comments!"

Frank laughed. "I'll tell him not to mess with you, Shaw," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Let me walk you back to the hotel."

Callie met his eyes. "I'll be _fine_ ," she replied. "Stay here, enjoy the party. I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she replied, squeezing his hand. "Good-night. I love you."

Frank leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Love you, too." He watched her turn around in the direction of the hotel.

Just then, Joe came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, big brother! What's going on? Where's wifey -poo?" he teased, as he sat down on the sand.

Frank turned around and smiled at Joe, glad to be spending time with him. Joe looked relaxed and happy, his blonde hair mussed from the ocean wind, and his blue eyes sparkling with his usual good nature. Frank sat down next to him. "I could ask you the same question!" he replied with a smile.

Joe just laughed. "I told you, man, not _yet_ , but maybe… soon. She's over there dancing with some people we met before. I thought I'd bless you with my presence!"

Frank chuckled. "Well, Callie went to bed early."

Joe opened his mouth to make a remark, but stopped as Frank held up his hand. "She wanted me to tell you good-night, and not to make any sarcastic remarks about how she's already acting old and married, or she'd be forced to take action against you."

Joe laughed out loud. "I'll have to tell her how frightened I am tomorrow!"

He turned to Frank and slung an arm across his shoulders. "I'm really happy for you, do you know that? Seriously, Callie's a wonderful girl. She's great, and I love her. Don't tell her I said that, though, or I'll deny it!"

Frank smiled. "It'll be our secret," he promised.

"I can't believe what a good time we're all having!" Joe said enthusiastically. "Everything's so perfect! I asked Vanessa if she'd mind hanging out with Callie tomorrow. I thought we could do some fun stuff! There's water skiing, an awesome arcade, a rock- climbing wall, and then there's this one ride that catapults you in the air and _bam!_ you're hanging in mid-air for a while. Awesome, huh?!"

Frank was both horrified by Joe's ideas and amused by them. "Joe, I'd love to hang out with you, but I'd like to live to see my wedding! I'm game for everything except the catapult thing. I don't do mid-air suspensions!"

Joe playfully shoved Frank. "Ya big BABY!" he said to him with a smile. " _I'm an old man,_ " Joe began with a fake, warbling voice. " _Maybe someone can take me to play bingo, tomorrow, eh? My old heart might conk out from excitement_!" With those words, Joe plopped back on the sand and snorted.

Frank tossed sand on Joe and started laughing despite himself. " _Alright_ , Joe. I'll do the stupid "catapult thing". Man, you make me feel _old_!"

"That's more like it!" Joe replied with a smile as he sat up.

"I just have to clear it with Callie," Frank added.

Joe shook his head, unable to suppress a smile. "I'll hold back the sarcasm that's screaming to come out about getting permission from your wife." Frank sighed as he listened to his brother. "Listen, big, favorite, bestest brother ever!" Joe went on, pretending to cry and looking up at Frank with big puppy eyes. "I guess you'll have to choose between me and Callie. Who will it be? Who?!" Joe turned around feigned a crying spell, pretending to be shaking.

"You're so _stupid!"_ Frank replied, cracking up. "I choose YOU, okay! Little brother, it's _our_ day tomorrow."

Joe happily turned around and gave Frank a hard pat on the back.

"Ow!" Frank replied.

"That's what I thought you'd say. Ah!" Joe smiled, seeing Vanessa headed their way. "My lady awaits! Come on! Let's have fun!" With that, he gave his brother a quick hug to let him know he was teasing, and helped him up. They headed back to the dance party.

In the meantime, Callie found herself yawning again as she came to her room. As she opened the door, she smiled to herself, thinking about how this past week had been the best of her life. She turned on the light without thinking, and closed the door behind her. When she turned around, she gasped in horror, and raised a trembling hand to her mouth.

Her suitcase was on her bed and her clothes were strewn all over. It was a mess. Callie quickly looked around the room, and noticed that the window had been opened. Shaking, she glanced at the bathroom door and was able to see into it through the reflection in the mirror. No one was there.

Weakly, Callie made her way over to the bed and sat, trying to take a deep breath to calm herself down. Still, she felt her lips begin to tremble as fear, anger and sadness manifested in her. She did remain calm, though, and, slowly, went to pick up her clothing. Then, she noticed it. The pictures that she had been storing in her suitcase were all shredded and destroyed. Pieces were everywhere- nothing looked salvageable.

"Oh, God," she said softly to herself. "There _was_ something about those men and those guns." She clenched her fists, feeling chills run down her spine as she realized that whoever these men were, they were sending her a pretty clear sign to stay away.

She fell to her knees on the floor, and tried to swallow her fear. "Okay," she continued to herself, "they got what they wanted. Now, they'll probably leave me alone." She glanced out the window to the beach, and blinked back tears as she wished desperately that Frank were here.

She continued picking up the clothing and got things back in order. She also gathered the pieces of the photographs and put them back in the envelope. They wouldn't do her any good now, but you never knew what could be used as evidence. Callie walked over and shut the window, suddenly feeling very cold.

Waking into the bathroom to splash water on her face and to get herself together, Callie looked down and muffled a scream. There, shattered in the bathtub, was the framed picture of her article that Frank had given her. There was also a note, written in red on a white note-card. Callie looked down and, trembling, picked it up. It read, "Stay away. No more articles. As it is, you'll pay for your mistake. Dearly. Beware."

As she finished reading, Callie dropped the note in horror, and, as she went to retrieve it just as quickly, inadvertently cut herself on a loose shard of glass. She gasped as she saw blood start pouring from her hand.

Quickly, Callie got a towel and wrapped it around her injured hand. She worked methodically to clean up the mess, not allowing herself time to think. Within forty-five minutes, the entire room looked as good as new. Callie took what was left of Frank's gift and shoved it in the back of the closet with the note.

Callie, left alone in silence, now began to cry. Her hand hurt, and she was scared. "What have I gotten myself into?" she moaned softly. She hated to worry Frank, but this was serious. She wanted to see him, now, but he was out with Joe and Vanessa. She knew that first thing in the morning she'd have to tell him what happened.

Several hours later, Frank opened the door to his room, being careful to be quiet. He was immediately surprised when he saw that the lights were on, and that Callie was asleep, still in her clothes. He also noticed that she had a bandage on her hand. Other than that, the room looked perfectly normal. Frank was surprised, and made a mental note to talk to Callie in the morning about it.

Quickly, he walked over to the bed, and lay down beside her, turning off the lights. He didn't bother to change. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around Callie and pulled her next to him. Worried that something might have happened to her, he stayed like that, holding her, unable to sleep, long into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note** : Thank you to ErinJordan, Paulina Ann, and Max2013 for the reviews._

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 9

It was early the next morning when Callie awoke. All night long, she hadn't been able to sleep peacefully; she kept waking up at intervals. For a brief instant, as Callie opened her eyes, everything seemed normal. She smiled softly as she felt Frank's arm around her, and she prepared herself to doze off again, shifting her hand under her pillow to get more comfortable. As she did that, she felt a sudden, quick pain and immediately jumped as she remembered everything from the night before.

Callie sat up quickly, and tried to still the beating of her heart. She quickly went to talk to Frank, but noticed that he was sound asleep. She looked at the clock- 7:00 a.m. Frank had probably gotten in very late. Although part of her wanted to shake him awake, crawl into his arms, and tell him what had happened, another part of her knew that she should let him sleep. There would be plenty of time to talk to him later. She noticed at once that he had fallen asleep in his clothes from the night before. With an "ugh," Callie noticed that she, too, hadn't bothered to get changed.

Callie jumped into the shower and got dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap blouse. If the past days were any indication, today was going to be a scorcher. After applying just the smallest amount of makeup and throwing her hair in a ponytail, Callie glanced at the clock again, and noticed that only forty minutes had past. She sighed, realizing that Frank could be asleep for several hours at this point. She decided to head down to the pool to collect her thoughts and decide how she would tell Frank about what had happened.

As soon as Callie left the room, she headed downstairs toward the lobby area, and walked out to the pool. She gasped as she saw Joe Hardy lying outside, reading a magazine.

At the sound of a voice, Joe looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Callie! Come on over!" He lifted his sunglasses from his eyes, and patted the seat next to him.

Callie sat down, and turned to him. "Joe! This is awfully early for you, isn't it? It's not even 8:00 yet!"

"Well," Joe began with a small blush, "Vanessa and I had a long night! We didn't even get in until almost 5:00." He took a moment to yawn, and then grinned apologetically. "Sorry. Anyway, Vanessa went right to bed, but I just got changed and came down here. I'm alright, actually. I dozed here and there. I'll probably conk out later, though. I just figured I'd chill down here. It's really beautiful."

Callie smiled sadly at him. "Oh."

Joe sensed that something was off almost immediately. Like his brother, Callie was a morning person, and she was annoyingly cheerful at this time of the day when he'd been with her through the years. He sat up at once.

"Cal? Are you okay?" He looked over at her, and then added, concerned, "What happened to your hand?"

Callie paused, feeling herself getting upset again. She had wanted to tell Frank all about this, but she would have to word it carefully with him. Somehow, she'd have to strike a delicate balance between making him concerned and protective, and having him get extremely angry and upset. She sighed.

"Cal?" She heard Joe's voice again, and he took her injured hand in his own. "What happened? You can tell me."

Callie met his eyes and blinked back tears. Joe was totally centered on her now, and she could tell he wasn't playing. She sensed his concern.

"Come here," Joe said to her, his voice softer. He stretched out his arms to her. Something was obviously bothering Callie, and he saw her struggling not to be upset. Callie moved over next to him, and let Joe hug her for a minute. It felt good somehow to be protected.

After a moment, she pulled back from him and managed a small smile.

"Thanks, Joe," she said. "You're not as horrible as everyone says you are," she managed to joke and she wiped away a tear.

Joe smiled softly and put an arm around her, as they sat facing the pool. "Well, if it makes you feel any better," he joked back, "I think you're just as horrible as before."

Callie laughed a little, and Joe felt better.

"So," he said to her, facing her towards him, "Tell me what's wrong. Come on; you know I'll help you."

Callie bit her lip, but then managed, "But I haven't told Frank yet."

"Well, so? If you'll tell him later, and it's nothing intensely private, then what's the harm in telling me now? Maybe it'll help you feel better." Joe hoped he was getting through to her.

"O… okay," Callie stammered. Meeting his eyes, she spent the next fifteen minutes telling Joe about everything; the guns, the men, the pictures, the assault last night, and the threat. She found herself looking away from him as she finished her story, waiting for Joe's characteristic temper to come out. When she finished, she was surprised by his silence, and finally turned around to look at him.

Joe had listened in horror to Callie's story, but he forced himself to keep an even expression as Callie spoke. She needed help, not a hothead. In recent times, Joe had really been working on controlling his emotions. He could tell she was surprised.

As she turned back to him, he reached out his hand, which she took. "It'll be okay, Callie. I won't let anything happen to you, and neither will Frank. We'll get to the bottom of this," he said, comfortingly.

"Oh, Joe," Callie sighed, squeezing his hand. "I don't want to make a bigger deal of this than it is, but I AM scared. I'm also worried that Frank's going to flip out. You know how protective he is of me. I'm sorry I got into this mess."

Joe released her hand and looked into her eyes. Callie was like a sister to him, and would be his sister soon, officially. In his book, family was the one area that was off limits to any harm whatsoever, and he hated to see her in pain. "Listen, Cal," he began, slowly, "This IS a big deal, and I'm glad that you told me. Honestly, if I were Frank, I wouldn't blame him if he flipped out about this. He loves you. And, YOU didn't get us into any mess. These people have something to hide, and you're the scapegoat, for some reason. What did you want _Frank_ to do?"

Callie swallowed hard, and replied, "Well, I wanted to ask him to go with me back to the woods just to recheck everything. Maybe those guys are there. I just want to have some facts before I go on a wild-goose chase. There was no one there when I went with Vanessa, but you never know…" Her voice trailed off.

Joe shook his head. "Callie, you're amazing—a bit out of your mind, maybe- but amazing. You were going to go back there alone, with Frank?"

"Yeah."

"That takes guts!" he said, proud of her. Then his tone changed. "It's also one of the most stupid ideas I've ever heard. You could get hurt! Plus…" He paused, for emphasis, "I assume that Frank already told you that going back with Vanessa was not smart. I'm surprised she didn't tell me," he added, thoughtfully.

Callie sighed. "Joe, there really was nothing TO tell. Nothing was there. And yes—Frank told me that if there was ever any trouble to get him first and you second. I mean, I CAN do these things on my own, but…" She paused, her pride hurt, "I am a little scared, and I think I might need help."

Joe recognized her tone. He heard it in his own voice a thousand times—the sound of wounded pride. "Cal," he said gently, "We can all use a little help sometimes. Now," he said, standing up, "We're getting out of here." He reached his hand down to Callie who, perplexed, took it. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm doing what Frank said," he replied evenly, leading Callie back through the hotel. "He made you promise to come to me for help if you needed it, and I'm here. I'd prefer you not to go with me, but you're as stubborn as… well, _me_ … and I know you'll want to be there."

"Be where?" she asked, still following him through the lobby and into the garage area.

"Be back at the spot in the woods. We'll check it out together." He arrived at his car, and took out his keys.

"B… but Joe!" Callie exclaimed. "You and Frank were going to spend the day together. I don't want to ruin that."

Joe rolled his eyes at her as he went around and opened the door. "Whatever. If you're right, and nothing is there, then we'll be back before either of our significant others is even awake!"

"And if I'm wrong?" Callie asked, as she sat down and shut the door.

"Then you're wrong," he said evenly, trying not to worry her. "But you won't be. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." He paused, and then smiled to break the mood as he pulled out into traffic. "See, Cal, when you date one of the devilishly handsome and seductive Hardy brothers, who surround themselves with mystery and intrigue, then you're bound to stumble upon a case or two! But don't fear!" He met her eyes quickly before turning back to the road. "You're with Hardy… Joe Hardy."

Callie laughed despite herself. "That was an awful James Bond, Joe!"

Satisfied that he had cheered her up, he gave her a quick wink before turning on the radio. Less than an hour later, they arrived at the original location. Exiting the car, Callie shivered despite the early warmth of the day. Coming around to her side, Joe asked where they were headed to, and began the journey into the woods, led on by Callie's directions.

When they arrived near the spot, Joe quickly turned to Callie, and caught her arm. "I want you to stay here," he said sternly to her.

"No way, Jose!" Callie replied. "Look, I'm nervous as anything, but you're not going down there alone."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

Joe exhaled, loudly. "Are you this terrible with Frank?" he had to ask.

"Yeah, much in the same way you are with Vanessa. So, we're even. Let's go." Callie started to descend the small hill, and Joe followed her, grumbling under his breath. He couldn't shake the bad feeling he was getting doing this, and he found himself wishing that he had tried much harder to persuade Callie to stay back at the hotel.

After a half an hour, Joe started to feel a little better. Things had been quiet; dead, in fact. Callie had shown him the places where she had been by herself and with Vanessa, and he was beginning to come to the same conclusion that there was nothing more to be found. He was checking in the final area around the cabin and he had left Callie behind momentarily to re-check the area in which the jeep had last been seen. He was about to head back over when he heard a piercing scream.

At once, he ran out of the cabin and had just a moment to see Callie being grabbed by a man and violently pushed to the ground. It looked to be a bad shove; Callie lay immobile, unmoving on the ground.

"No!" Joe shouted, sprinting for the man who looked shocked to notice his presence. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that the man made a sweeping gesture with his arm, as if signaling another person for aid. Joe barely had time to process it as he was hit squarely in the back and brought to the ground. Someone had landed on top of him, and knocked the wind out of him.

He began to fight violently against his attacker, and had succeeded in getting in a few solid punches when he felt another pair of hands grab him around the throat. He could barely breathe as he felt the two men upon him, attacking him from either side. The last thing he saw, before the darkness encircled him, was Callie lying unconscious on the ground. He had time for a brief flash of worry for her before his airway was cut off, and then he descended into nothingness.

Some time later, Joe opened his eyes and struggled to focus. Breathing was difficult. He tried to move, but realized he couldn't. He was tied to some sort of pole, his arms restrained behind him. His body ached, but he began to get his bearings, feeling a bit stronger. Looking over, he immediately noticed Callie, his eyes growing wide in horror as he realized that she was sitting in a chair, some distance away from him. Her arms were also tied behind her, painfully tightly from the looks of it.

"Callie?" he whispered, not yet having his full voice back yet. "Are you okay?"

That question was never answered, though. At once, two men entered the room, and headed straight for Callie. They were smiling and laughing. Callie recoiled in horror as she heard one man say, sadistically, "Now, it's time to have fun!" Turning to Callie, he continued, "You were warned, Callie. Now you're going to see what happens when you poke your nose into the business of others. Suffering comes in so many forms. Shall we begin?!"

Callie just screamed…


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** _As always, we are very appreciative for the reviews! Thank you to "Guest", ErinJordan, Max2013, merryW, Paulina Ann, and TinDog. We always look forward to what you have to say. Thanks to everyone reviewing, following, and reading. :)_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 10

Frank Hardy felt the sunlight on his face as it shone through the open window later that morning. With a small groan, he covered his eyes. He didn't yet feel like waking up. By instinct, he reached for Callie, and was surprised when his arm fell limply on the covers next to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blocking out the sunlight, and sat up.

"Callie?" he said into the air, stretching. "Hey, Callie!" he called a little louder than before. There was no answer.

Frank got up and yawned. "She must be in the bathroom," he said softly to himself, stretching out again. "Geez, what time is it?" He glanced back to the clock that sat on top of the dresser next to the bed. "Wow!" Frank said with a low whistle. "It's almost noon!"

With a small groan, he realized that Joe would probably kill him. They were supposed to meet for their day together more than two hours ago.

Realizing that he had better hurry up, Frank knocked on the bathroom door. "Cal?" he asked. "Can I come in?" Not hearing an answer, he went on. "I hope you're decent in there!" he joked. "'Cause I'm coming in!" With that, he pushed open the door.

"Hmmm," he muttered to himself, not seeing Callie. "That's weird." He looked around the small bathroom. It looked as though Callie _had_ been there. Her clothes from the night before were neatly folded and ready to be placed in the hamper.

Frank was about to go looking for her when he realized that he was still dressed in the same clothes from the night before, and that he was already uncharacteristically late as it was. He wanted to ask Callie why she had fallen asleep, fully clothed with the lights on, and what had happened to her hand. Still, he couldn't do that if he couldn't find her. With a sigh, Frank decided to take a quick shower first, and then go see Joe.

A half hour later, Frank was feeling more refreshed, having taken a shower and changed. He half expected Callie to be outside waiting for him, but she still wasn't back. Taking one last glance around the room, Frank grabbed the keys and his wallet, and headed to Joe's room.

After several knocks, Vanessa answered the door with a smile. "Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked, brightly. "I thought you left with Joe hours ago to do your—guy stuff."

"You mean Joe isn't here?" Frank asked, perplexed. "I was supposed to meet him almost three hours ago!"

"Hmmm," Vanessa murmured, then shrugged. "Maybe he decided that since you were so late, he'd ditch you! You know how Joe feels about lateness…" she teased.

Frank had to chuckle at that. Joe was _never_ on time for anything. Frank used to joke with him that he'd be late for his own funeral, to which he'd always reply, "I wouldn't mind missing my own funeral." He smiled at the thought.

"Maybe…" Frank said, and his voice trailed off. "Hey, listen, Van. Have you seen Callie? She wasn't there when I woke up this morning."

Vanessa gave a sheepish grin, as she motioned for Frank to follow her into the room. He tried to ignore the … stuff… all over the place, and was amazed again at how different he and Callie were from Joe and Vanessa. Still, that had always worked for him.

"Um, Frank? I actually only woke up an hour ago, to tell you the truth. Joe and I didn't get in until really late last night. So, no- I haven't seen her, or Joe, to be honest with you."

"Oh."

Vanessa laughed as she offered Frank a cup of coffee she had just made in the room. "Thanks," he said gratefully to her. "I needed caffeine to wake me up this morning."

"I hope it works, because it's almost 1:00 on the afternoon now," she teased him.

"So- um… maybe we should go look for them after the coffee?" Frank said, more of a statement than a question.

"Scoot," she said to him, nudging him over, and she sat down next to him.

"Come on, Frank. You can't possibly be worried already! We both just woke up."

"I guess," Frank said hesitantly.

Vanessa giggled. "MAYBE," she joked, her eyes growing wide in mock horror, "Joe and Callie are on a secret rendezvous, and they're two timing us! That's it! I can't believe I didn't see it earlier!" She got up, and playfully twirled in the room after putting down her coffee, raising a hand to her forehead as if she was going to faint. "Thank the lord you discovered it before it was too late!"

Frank put down his coffee and tossed a pillow at Vanessa, laughing. "Be quiet Vanessa! You're just like my brother, do you know that?!"

"Nah, I'm the great one! He just follows my lead."

"All the way to your shared modesty," Frank added with a smile.

Vanessa winked at him, and then sat on the floor, looking up at him. He was again struck by how good Vanessa was for Joe. They complimented each other perfectly.

"Are you really worried, Frank? I know it's getting a little late, but you know Joe. Maybe something caught his eye, or maybe he and Callie are hanging out. Who knows? Callie may have finally had it with him and threw him in the pool or something!" Vanessa's eyes sparkled as she spoke. "But, if you're worried, let's check it out. They could be by the pool. Besides, Joe did mention that your catapult thingy was at 2:00, so he should be back soon."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Of course; the catapult 'thingy.' Vanessa, only Joe would be able to talk me into that."

"Don't I know it!" she replied, and stood up. "Let's go check it out. They can't have gone too far. Come on, buddy!" She stood up, and reached for his arm, which Frank extended to her, and she linked her arm through his.

Over the next forty minutes, Frank and Vanessa checked everywhere they could think of, but there was no sign of either Joe or Callie. By now, Frank was getting very nervous. _Be calm. Be rational_ , he told himself repeatedly. _Callie and Joe are probably together. They'll be back soon_. Despite his attempt at positive affirmations, however, Frank couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Joe's car was gone from the garage, and it was almost 2:00. Joe would never miss an opportunity for adventure, especially one he wanted to drag Frank into. And Callie… Frank fought back the uncertainty in his stomach when he thought of her. She _never_ went anywhere when they were together without leaving him a note. There wasn't one this time.

"Okay," Vanessa said at last, when they had arrived outside their rooms.

"I'm a little concerned now." Vanessa trusted Joe completely; if he said he'd be somewhere at a certain time, he usually was. He might be a few minutes late, but nothing like this. This was totally unlike him.

"Why don't I see if Callie took the key?" Frank asked, grasping at straws.

"Okay. Good idea," replied Vanessa. At least it was a place to start.

She followed Frank into his room, and asked, "Can I use your phone? I'll call Joe's cell."

Frank nodded. "Try Callie's, too," he added.

Five minutes later, Frank and Vanessa were trying to be calm, ignoring the sinking feeling they were both getting. Callie had taken the key, but when Vanessa had tried Joe's cell phone, she just got his familiar voicemail message. Callie's cell phone had rung in the room; she hadn't taken it with her.

"Maybe," Vanessa began, trying to remain calm, "We should check the news to see if there were any _accidents_ or anything we should be aware of." She choked out the word, unable to even fathom it, and began to get upset.

Frank went over and put a comforting arm around Vanessa. "Don't be worried," he said, gently, ignoring his own growing concern. "I'm sure they're okay. Maybe they're caught in traffic or something."

"I guess that's possible," Vanessa said, wanting to believe it, but not quite doing so.

Frank gave her a quick squeeze, and then sat down beside her on the bed. "Van," he began, slowly, "Let me tell you why I was worried in the first place." With that, he recounted Callie's story about the pictures, and then also about Callie's strange appearance when he had come in last night.

Interested, Vanessa listened. She said, in reply, when he had finished, "That IS odd. I'm telling you, though, Frank. There really was nothing when we went back to the place, and Callie got her article published with no problem. She hasn't mentioned anything about it since; she's been so excited about the engagement." Vanessa gave Frank a small smile at that.

"Good," Frank replied, touched. "But I still… don't like it, that's all." He glanced at the clock. It was after 3:00.

By 4:00, Frank and Vanessa had checked every news station to see if there was any news of an accident.

By 5:00, they had called all the local hospitals.

By 6:00, they had rechecked the hotel, itself, at least three times.

By 7:00, they had gone out in Frank's car themselves looking for Joe and Callie.

By 8:00, back in the hotel, they were desperate.

"I know they'll be okay," Vanessa said to Frank and she sat down on his bed. "They… _have_ to be." Her voice broke, and all the fear she had been feeling began to manifest itself as she tried with all her strength to hold it together. Still, she started to cry. Frank held back his own emotions as awful as they were. He went over and held Vanessa, allowing her to cry in his arms.

"It's okay, don't worry," he said gently, as he stroked her hair. "Joe's okay, and he'll take care of Callie." Frank struggled to remain cool, wishing with all his might that he could believe his own words. They came out sounding hollow. He closed his eyes. _Where are my brother and my fiancée?_ He asked himself repeatedly. _Please let them be all right._

After a few moments, Vanessa pulled away from Frank. "Okay," she said, her voice shaky, "Thanks." She reached for Frank's hand, and squeezed it tightly. "I can't cry now," she said, resolved. "We have to do something to find them!"

"Agreed," Frank said, barely managing to get the word out.

Vanessa stood up, and rubbed her temples. "Okay. Maybe …. maybe Callie or Joe left something behind to let us know where they are. I'll check my room. Be right back!" She ran out quickly.

Frank exhaled once Vanessa left the room, and was hit by a thousand worries at once. He felt overwhelmed. "No," he whispered, fighting himself. "Not now. This is not the time for panic."

He decided to take Vanessa's lead. He checked the dressers, the floor underneath the bed, the bathroom, and finally the closet. It was then that he saw a broken frame in the corner.

"What the…?" Frank muttered as he reached into the back corner and pulled it out. What he saw first made him gasp. The gift he had given Callie, her own newspaper article framed, was now simply a frame without glass. A few stray shards remained. Frank immediately presumed that was how Callie had gotten injured.

It was what he saw second that turned his stomach. He noticed a little sheet of paper on the back of the frame, and when he took it out, he didn't realize that it was the very same threat that Callie had read by herself just the night before.

His hands started shaking. "Oh my God!" he managed to get out. "Callie."

Vanessa entered at that moment, and saw the stricken look on Frank's face. "What? What is it?" she asked, and kneeled down immediately beside Frank. She took the note from his hand.

"Oh, no," she breathed, as she felt the color drain from her face. "Callie's in trouble!"

Frank, fighting back the lump in his throat, choked out, "And Joe probably went to help her!"

Vanessa and Frank's eyes met. She reached out and touched his cheek.

"We'll find them," she said, with determination.

"Yes, we will," Frank said, resolved. "We _have_ to," he added more softly.

"I know."

Slowly, fighting fear and worry, they began to plan their course of action.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** As always we are so appreciative for the reviews and the time you took to leave a note-SnowPrincess88, TinDog, max2014, AllieDee, Paulina Ann, ErinJordan, and merryw. As for this story, one can say that here... it begins... :)

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 11

Nash untied Callie from the chair, leaving her hands bound behind her back. Roughly dragging her forward, he brought her to a stop directly in front of Joe. She was trying to put up a brave front but Joe could see the absolute fear in her eyes.

"You've got yourself a real looker, here." Nash said to Joe, running his hand up and down Callie's arm, making her skin crawl. "I'm sure you won't mind sharing her with us." He laughed raucously.

Callie's eyes grew huge. "He's not my boyfriend! I'm engaged to his brother!" she cried out, hoping the truth would dissuade the men from their plans.

"Callie!" Joe glared at her, trying to get her to be quiet. His gut instinct told him things would be much worse if they found out she wasn't his girlfriend.

"You mean you two aren't…" Nash said. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking at Callie. "So you're not _his_ girlfriend. You're his _brother's_ fiancée."

He studied Joe and Callie a moment longer then smiled sadistically. "Well, now that changes everything." He turned his attention to Joe.

"I understand you and your brother are very close. I wonder how close you'll be when he finds out what really goes on between you and his fiancée when he's not around."

A small cry escaped Callie's lips. Joe narrowed his eyes at Nash, knowing without a doubt he was not going to like whatever it was Nash had planned.

Grabbing Callie, Nash shoved her forward, pushing her so close to Joe she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Kiss him." Nash ordered her.

"What?!" Joe and Callie cried in unison.

"Kiss him." Nash repeated with a smile.

"No. Absolutely not." Callie said, shaking her head.

Nash snapped his fingers and Jenkins immediately came to stand behind Joe. Nash nodded at him and Jenkins pulled out a gun, pressing the barrel against the back of Joe's head.

Nash looked at Callie again, smiling evilly. "I said kiss him."

She looked at Joe, a mixture of fear and sorrow in her eyes. Leaning forward, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Nash laughed uproariously. "Nice try, sweetheart. Now kiss him like you mean it."

"Please." Callie said in a small voice, tears in her eyes. "I can't."

Nash put a finger under Callie's chin, gently turning her head, forcing her to look him in the eyes. The smile was gone from his face.

"Kiss him. Passionately. Or my friend here will blow his head off."

Jenkins cocked the gun, ready to fire. The click made Callie jump. She looked at Joe, tears running down her face. Slowly leaning forward she lightly brushed her lips against his.

Nash grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head back.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Joe yelled, wincing. Ignoring the pain in this throat, he struggled against the tightly tied ropes digging into his wrists.

Saying nothing, Nash backhanded Joe across the face. Callie gasped and tried to shrink back as Nash tugged on her hair again.

"You call that passionate?" he yelled. "Is that how you kiss his brother?"

"Please, don't make me do this," Callie begged.

"You get one more chance honey. And then I'll demonstrate on you what passion really is," Nash said menacingly.

"Callie." Joe said quietly, "Just do it."

Joe hoped, if Callie kissed him, Nash would be satisfied with his little game and leave her alone. He knew if she didn't, and Nash and his buddy got their hands on her, he wouldn't be able to stop them. He couldn't protect her, tied to the support post the way he was.

"Do what he says." Joe told her. He prayed if Frank ever found out about this, he would forgive them given the circumstances. Visibly shaking, Callie leaned in pressing her lips to Joe's. Suddenly she felt a hand on the back of her head, holding her, forcing her mouth hard against Joe's. She could tell by the pressure of his lips against hers that he was also being forced into the kiss. More hands pushed against her back, forcing her body up against Joe, pressing her into him. Tied to the post the way he was, he had nowhere to go. When she felt pressure against her lower back, forcing her hips forward into Joe's, she began struggling, trying to pull away. She felt someone pressing hard against her, making sure she was pushing her body into Joe's completely, and then suddenly she was released.

Stumbling backwards, she could feel her cheeks growing hot. Utterly humiliated, she could not look Joe in the eye.

Jenkins erupted with laughter. "Look at that! She's blushing. Man I think she liked it!"

Nash chuckled and slapped Joe on the back like they were old friends. "So was it good for you too, Blondie?" he asked Joe and was met with a silent glare.

Callie looked at Nash in disgust.

"Oh, now don't look at me like that. I'm sure your fiancé will be thrilled when he finds out you saved his brother's life. Although I don't know if he'll be too happy with the method you used to do it; or how much you enjoyed it!"

"You got what you wanted, now leave her alone," Joe said.

"Oh, no. I think we're just getting started." A smile played at his lips. "Ever wonder what it's like with her and your brother? Ever wonder if she's any good?"

"You're sick," Joe said, repulsed.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. This is your big chance. You're going to get to find out what it is your brother sees in her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joe asked warily, although he was quite sure he knew exactly what Nash meant.

"You know what I mean." Nash replied. "Brothers should share _everything_."

He looked at Callie, smiling. "You don't mind being shared…do you? I mean it is all in the family, so to speak."

Nash exploded with laughter at the look of horror on Callie's face. He looked back over his shoulder at Jenkins. "You got that video camera ready?" he asked, and then turned back to Callie. "I'm sure your fiancé would love a family video to add to the collection."

"No," Callie begged, shaking. "I…I can't do that."

"Oh, come on," he said, looking from Callie to Joe. "Don't tell me you're not the least bit…curious."

"No way. I won't touch her," Joe replied firmly.

"I really think you should," Nash said, trying to persuade Joe.

"Uh-uh. Not a chance," Joe shook his head.

Nash studied Joe a moment, then smiled. "I'm impressed. You have morals. Very impressive, these days. Here you have the chance to find out what it is your brother sees in her, no chance of being found out, and you pass."

Turning to Jenkins, Nash pointed towards the stairs. "Let's go. That shipment should be here by now."

Joe watched the two men retreat up the stairs then turned to Callie.

"Cal?" he said softly. "Are you ok?"

She kept her head down, eyes glued to the floor.

"Callie?"

"I'm sorry, Joe. I've never been so humiliated in my life," she said, her voice shaking. She could feel her face grow hot again, thinking about what had just happened, still unable to look at Joe. Her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong," Joe said gently. He waited for a response, but Callie remained silent. "Come on, Callie. Look at me."

"I can't, Joe. I just can't."

Joe sighed. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No."

"You're sure? You're ok?"

"Yeah….Joe?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"What are we going to do when Frank finds out?" Callie asked, raising her eyes slightly, but still not meeting Joe's gaze.

" _When_ Frank finds out?!" Joe said in disbelief. "There's no way he'll find out unless one of us tells him and that will _never_ happen!"

Joe leaned his head back against the post and closed his eyes. "He can't find out, Callie," Joe said quietly. "Ever."

He knew Frank would understand the circumstances, but he also knew Frank would still be hurt at the thought that his brother and fiancée shared a kiss.

Upstairs, Nash and Jenkins were busy unpacking, sorting and cataloging the latest shipment of X-rated videos, readying them for transport to the many vendors who sold them.

"Man, did you see the look on her face?" Jenkins chuckled. "She was totally humiliated! Too bad we can't get them to 'do the deed'. His brother would never forgive him…or her. He'd never believe they were forced into it. And it would serve 'em right, too. Her for publishing those pictures and him for sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong."

"True, but they'd rather die first," Nash replied, studying the video in his hand. A tight smile suddenly appeared on his face.

"Ok, spill it," Jenkins said. "What evil thoughts are running through that head of yours?"

"What if we could get them to do it?" Nash looked at Jenkins slyly. "Or rather what if we could make it _appear_ they did it?"

"I'm not sure I follow you. They'd never cooperate."

"They don't have to cooperate. They don't even have to touch each other. Hell, they don't even have to look at each other!" Nash held up the DVD in his hand. "All we need is the magic of video."

Jenkins smiled but still appeared somewhat confused.

"Look at all these tapes." Nash waved his hand over the shipment. "There has to be one with two blondes in here somewhere. Trust me, all we have to do is plant the seed and play a few minutes of strategically chosen video. They'll be so disgusted with themselves they won't want to look at it for more than a few seconds. They won't look close enough to realize it's not even them!"

"One problem. Don't you think they'll know they didn't do it?" Jenkins asked.

Nash reached for his jacket, which was hanging over the back of a chair. Pulling a small plastic bottle from the pocket, he held it up for Jenkins to see.

Recognizing the bottle of Rohyphnol, Jenkins' face lit up and he howled with laughter.

"A little of this and they won't be able to remember what they did…or didn't do," Nash smiled.

"Man, you are a genius!"

"Think of the possibilities. As long as they think we have a video of them having sex, the possibilities are endless! Talk about blackmail opportunities."

"Brilliance. Pure brilliance."

"I think it's about time our guests had dinner." Nash said evilly, shaking the small bottle.

Joe was wondering if he was going to be forced to sleep standing up, when he heard the door at the top of the stairs open. He turned his head to see Nash and Jenkins coming down the stairs holding a couple of bags from a well-known fast food place. His stomach growled as he inhaled the scent of the food and Joe realized he was starving.

Watching the two men warily, he tensed when they walked right past him and approached Callie. Wordlessly, Nash cut the ropes that held her hands behind her back.

"Don't move," he told her as he walked towards Joe, holding the knife loosely in his hand. He stopped behind Joe and looked at Jenkins, apparently waiting for him to do something. Placing the bags on the floor, Jenkins pulled out a gun and held it to Callie's head.

"Don't worry." Nash said pre-emptively. "It's just a precaution so you don't try anything stupid when I untie you." Leaning closer, Nash whispered in Joe's ear. "If you so much as blink, she's dead."

Joe nodded, not wanting to endanger Callie. He was sure he'd get another chance later to get them out of this mess. Nash cut the ropes holding Joe to the post and the ones on his wrists.

"Enjoy your dinner," Nash said as he and Jenkins disappeared back up the stairs.

Callie opened the bags and looked inside as Joe walked towards her stretching his six-foot frame. He sat down on the floor opposite her.

"Anything good?" he asked sniffing in the general direction of the bags.

"Burgers, fries and sodas." Callie replied, pulling the food out. She handed Joe the larger of the burger and fries and placed a soda on the floor in front of him. They ate quickly and in silence, as neither had had anything to eat since that morning. After finishing the meal, Callie collected the trash and stood. Walking to a small trashcan, she deposited the empty cups and bags inside. Turning back to Joe she swayed on her feet.

Joe jumped up and ran to her side, catching her before she fell. "Callie, what's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

"Don't know." She put a hand to her forehead. "Feel dizzy. An' tired," she said, slurring her words. Leaning heavily against Joe, he led her back to where they had been, and helped her to a sitting position on the floor.

"So tired," she said again, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Joe could feel her shivering in the cool, night air and pulled her close to him. He suddenly realized he was feeling a little strange himself.

 _'Damn! They drugged the food!'_ he thought, cursing himself for being so careless. _'Nothing I can do about it now.'_

He lay down on the floor, holding Callie close to him, hoping they wouldn't be disturbed by Nash or Jenkins as they slept off whatever drug was now in control of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:** T _hank you TinDog, ErinJordan, merryw, Paulina Ann, SnowPrincess88, and max2013 for the reviews. As always, they are very much appreciated!_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 12

That night, Frank didn't sleep a wink. He kept seeing the note he had found every time he closed his eyes. Other times, he'd just about doze when he'd see either Callie's face or Joe's calling out for him, begging him for help. In those moments, he instinctively reached out for Callie to hold her; but Callie wasn't there. He found himself sitting up in a cold sweat, heart beating rapidly, fearing the worst fate for his brother and fiancée.

At 6:00 the next morning, Frank heard a knock on the door. Opening it, he found himself looking at Vanessa, who obviously hadn't slept, either.

"Come in," he said softly to her, nervously running a hand through his wavy dark hair.

Vanessa met his eyes and nodded, following him into the room and sitting down on the bed. She took a deep breath and tried to remain in control, although she had been up most of the night crying. The thought that something could happen to Joe was incomprehensible to her. And Callie—well, she was like a sister to her after all these years. _Where are they?_ she murmured silently to herself. _Please let them be okay_.

Frank sat down next to her. "Van," he began, slowly. "After you left last night, I kept checking around searching for more clues. I found…" He stopped, as he heard his voice trembling. In a moment he continued, getting up and walking to the closet. "I found these."

Turning around, he sat next to Vanessa and handed her the bag. Opening it, she gasped. "Frank!" she cried. "These are the pictures that Callie took before we left, and I think ones that she took when we went back. Oh, my God! What happened to them?" She stared at the fragments of pictures, which seemed to have been violently torn apart.

"I don't know," Frank said steadily. Vanessa turned to him. Although his voice and mannerisms were calm, she could see the pain and fear in his eyes. He continued. "I guess whoever broke in here last night was really trying to send Callie a clear message. She must have found these when she found the frame and the note. I should have…" Frank had to stop, and he realized that his hands were clenched into fists. _I should have come back with her that night_ , he thought for the thousandth time. _None of this would have happened._

Vanessa sensed what he was about to say, and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't, Frank," she said softly. "This isn't your fault. What we have to do now is to find them—somehow."

"I know—you're right," he said, gratefully. If he concentrated on the past, nothing would get solved. Still, as he looked at a picture Vanessa had taken on the night he had gotten engaged, he had to blink back tears. There was Joe in the middle, smiling happily, giving Callie a kiss on the cheek while his other arm had been around Frank. That was how life had been up until yesterday. He was struck by how quickly things could change.

"So, where do we start?" Vanessa asked, determined to do something to help.

Frank took a deep breath. "We go back—again—to where Callie initially saw the men. Maybe there's something there. Maybe…" He paused, as an idea hit him. "Maybe Callie and Joe went back there! Wouldn't that make sense?! I mean, if she was threatened, wouldn't Joe do that? Of course he would!" Frank stood up at once, realizing what his brother probably would have done. He had to rely on knowing Joe well enough to predict his movements; after years of investigations together, he was pretty good at that.

Vanessa caught the enthusiasm. "You're right! We should go!"

"Now," Frank replied, heading for the door.

"Wait," Vanessa said suddenly. "These guys were angry about the photographs, right? I mean, that's a pretty clear reason why they would have torn them up. Maybe we can take the remnants with us, and compare them to what we see."

Frank rubbed his forehead in concentration. "Van, that's an excellent idea- _later_. Right now, I just want to see if Joe and Callie are there. I guess we should take a camera, though. You never know." He looked at her and gave her a tight smile. "Now, are we ready?"

"You bet," Vanessa replied, grabbing Callie's camera from the dresser.

Frank, led on by Vanessa's directions, reached the area in record time. As soon as they approached the area into which they had all ventured approximately one week ago, Frank and Vanessa simultaneously gasped. There was Joe's car, parked near the entrance trail to the woods. As soon as Frank saw it, he parked the car, and ran to Joe's, followed closely by Vanessa.

Frank peered inside, and saw nothing. He didn't know if he was relieved or distressed, dreading what he might see, and fearing that Joe and Callie were still missing.

Vanessa opened the passenger side door, and reached over to pop the driver's side door open as well. "Joe always locks the car," Frank said nervously as he peered in.

"Maybe they weren't expecting to find anything," Vanessa added.

"They were wrong," Frank said, choking back his words.

As they looked around the car, Frank was taken by how _normal_ everything looked. There were Joe's sunglasses, his little framed picture of Vanessa, and the air-freshener that he had hanging from the rearview mirror. As Vanessa checked inside, Frank looked at the outside locks, noting that they were unlocked and there didn't appear to be any sign of struggle.

"Oh, no!" he heard Vanessa say from inside.

"What?" he asked, opening the door to get a good look at her.

"I found Joe's cell phone. He… he must have expected to be right back." Vanessa looked at him through tear-filled eyes.

Frank paused, trying to think clearly. "Van," he said at last, "I'm going to check out the initial spots they went to. Stay here; lock the car; hold onto your cell phone and call at the first sign of trouble."

"I'm coming, Frank."

Frank wanted to stop her, but he didn't have the heart. Besides, if the situation was reversed, there was no way he'd stay back when someone he cared for was in trouble.

"Okay," he replied, unsure. "But be careful, please."

Arriving in the woods at the cabin, Frank and Vanessa initially found nothing, although Frank was careful to take good pictures of the sight to look at later. The scene overall was picturesque, hardly filled with evil premonitions.

"Frank, I… I know they've been here. They have to be here somewhere." At once, Vanessa started shouting for Joe and Callie. All she heard in reply was a distant echo.

Frank looked at Vanessa, wanting to call out, too, although somehow knowing that the attempt would be futile. _Where had they gone_? There had to be some clue, somewhere. Walking behind the cabin, Frank finally saw it—a little black something half-hidden by the leaves that didn't quite look in place. Running over, he bent down, and cleared the debris.

"No," he whispered, hands shaking. He had removed Callie's purse, and there was blood on it.

Fighting back tears, Frank clutched the purse tightly. Obviously, someone had hidden it there to get rid of evidence. He looked around again, and then noticed all the signs of a struggle he had missed before. The grass and twigs had been crushed, a sure sign of a vehicle that had recently been there. The dirt around the area seemed newer, as though someone had been digging or planting there recently. And then—there was the metal object, which Frank never would have seen had he not moved the leaves over, allowing the sunlight to glint off the ground. Frank walked over, already knowing what it was, and he wasn't disappointed; he had just found Joe's car keys.

Walking slowly over to Vanessa, he said nothing, just held out Callie's purse and the keys.

Her eyes grew wide in horror.

"Vanessa," he said in a shaky voice, "I think it's time to contact the police."

They stared at each other in silence, with an unspoken bond of shared terror and pain that they never thought they'd feel…..


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:** _Thank you to ErinJordan, Paulina, and max2013 for the reviews. We are glad you're reading and appreciate the comments!_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 13

Joe stirred, feeling pressure on his chest and shoulder. His head hurt and he was having trouble fully waking up. He almost felt as if he were coming out of anesthesia. His mouth was dry and his limbs felt heavy. He forced himself to open his eyes and found himself staring at a drab, concrete ceiling. Looking down, he saw a blonde head lying partially across his chest.

 _'Vanessa?'_

Somehow he knew it wasn't Vanessa but his mind wasn't working properly yet, so he wasn't exactly sure who it was. He closed his eyes, wanting to go back to sleep, but found he was just a little too cold. Opening his eyes again he looked down once more.

 _'Where's my shirt?'_ He thought. No wonder he was cold, lying on the basement floor with no shirt on. Turning his head slightly, he saw his shirt crumpled in a ball on the floor just a few feet away.

He heard a soft moan and the female head on his chest attempted to lift itself up. He got a brief glimpse of the face before the blonde hair fell across her face and she lay her head back down.

 _'Callie! What the hell…'_ Joe reached out and snagged his shirt. Feeling slightly queasy, he lay still trying to figure out why on earth he was laying on the basement floor, shirtless, with Callie curled up on his chest.

 _'Drugged…'_ he groaned. He remembered Nash and Jenkins bringing he and Callie some food. Burgers, fries and drinks from a local fast food place.

 _'Idiot!'_ He cursed himself. The food had been in its original containers and it never occurred to him they would have drugged it. He recalled feeling very strange shortly after eating. Callie was already well on her way to being under the influence of whatever drug had been slipped into the food by the time he realized what had happened.

She had started to curl up on the floor, feeling very sleepy. Since they were out in the woods somewhere and night had fallen, it had gotten rather cool even though it was the middle of June. In her shorts and summer top, she had begun to shiver. Joe recalled holding her in his arms in an effort to keep her, and himself, warm. That explained why she was curled up on his chest but he had no idea why he would have taken his shirt off if they were so cold.

"Callie," he croaked, shaking her slightly. His mouth felt as if he had been chewing on cotton. "Wake up, Callie."

"Oooh," she groaned. She tried lifting her head and immediately thought better of it. "What happened?" she asked, quietly.

"Drugs. They drugged the food," Joe replied. "Uh, could you shift just a little?" he asked, gently trying to move her head off of him.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled. She lifted her head off him and then rested it back down on her own arm, curled beneath it. She could tell Joe had sat up and was starting to move around. Opening her eyes a crack, she saw him putting his shirt on. "Why'd you take your shirt off? It's cold in here," she asked, closing her eyes again.

"Beats me," he replied, slightly embarrassed. "After the burger and fries, things are a little fuzzy. Do you remember anything?"

"No." She sighed heavily, debating whether or not to even attempt sitting up.

Joe stood and wobbled a moment before getting his footing. Slowly, he walked to the utility sink. Leaning over he splashed cold water on his face and, using his hands as a makeshift cup, took a few gulps of water. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the sink and tried to remember what had happened after they ate. He thought a moment, and drawing a blank, decided it wasn't important enough to worry about.

Hearing the running water, Callie realized how dry her mouth was. Her thirst was winning the battle with the pounding in her head and she forced herself to a sitting position. She felt the thin spaghetti strap of her summer top fall from her shoulder and looked down.

 _'What the…'_ she thought, grabbing her top as it started to fall down. The strap had been torn in half! She quickly tied the two ends in a knot, glancing at Joe. Thankfully, he was leaning against the sink with his eyes closed and hadn't noticed.

Pushing herself up, she walked unsteadily to the sink. Joe moved out of her way so she could get a drink. Peering out the basement window, he could see it was morning, probably very early based on the amount of sunlight filtering it's way through the trees.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Frank and Vanessa have any idea where we are?" she asked.

Joe heard the uneasiness in her voice and put a comforting arm around her. "If they haven't figured it out yet, I'm sure they will soon," he replied reassuringly, hoping he was right. "You said Vanessa went to the cabin with you that day you went back, right?"

"Yes. She's a good friend," Callie smiled up at him.

"You don't have to sing her praises to me. I'm in love with her, remember?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. Between the two of them, they'll track us down. But we don't necessarily have to wait to be rescued, you know."

"I know that, Joe, but I don't know how much help I'd be to you in a fight."

"Hey, I don't fight my way out of _every_ situation! Contrary to popular belief, I do have a few functioning brain cells, you know," he cracked, pretending to be hurt.

"Ok, genius. How do we get out of this?" Callie joked.

"Give me a few minutes, will ya? I don't think it's much past seven and I'm not exactly a morning person. "

Callie laughed quietly before becoming serious. "Joe, I really need to say something," she said, looking up at him.

Joe raised his eyebrows in reply, saying nothing.

"About yesterday…last night…" she began, stumbling over her words.

"Stop right there." Joe held up a hand, knowing what she was about to do.

Pushing his hand away, she looked at him intently. "Please, Joe. I have to. I know it wasn't my fault, but I'll feel better if you just let me do this."

Joe sighed heavily. "Ok, go ahead."

"I'm sorry. I know they forced me into it…kissing you…everything. But I still can't help feeling like I betrayed Frank. And Vanessa. And you." Her voice dropped. "Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Callie," he said frustrated. She was fixated on what those idiots had forced her to do. "Don't you realize what they would have done to you if you hadn't cooperated? And I wasn't in any position to help you. You did what you had to do."

"I guess," she said, pulling away from him, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with his arm around her.

Joe saw the look on her face and began to worry. She and Frank believed in complete and total honesty, as did Joe and Vanessa. But as far as Joe was concerned, sometimes it was best to remain silent and this was one of those times.

"Uh, Cal. You're not feeling any great need to share this with Frank, are you?" he asked uneasily. "I mean there are times when total honesty isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Joe looked at her and saw in her eyes that she had indeed, been thinking of telling Frank what had happened. "No, Callie. No, no, no. It's not like you cheated on him or we wanted to do it or anything. There is no good reason he ever needs to know about this. I mean, I know he'd understand - and forgive us - once we explained everything, but he'd still be hurt. Why put him through that for no good reason?"

"I know. You're right." She smiled sadly and looked at her engagement ring. "I just hate to feel like I'm starting a new chapter of our lives together with a lie."

"It's not a lie," Joe insisted. "And what would you gain by telling him? Would it make you feel better? I know it wouldn't make him feel better."

"You're right," she said, now with conviction. "Must be whatever they put in the food last night. I'm not thinking straight. Forgive me?"

"Absolutely," Joe smiled.

Callie jumped as they heard the door at the top of the stairs open. They watched as two pair of legs appeared and began walking down the steps. Nash was in the lead, holding what looked to be a DVD in his hands.

Jenkins followed more slowly, carrying a small TV/DVD player in his arms.

"Well, it looks as if the two lovebirds are awake. And so early, too. After all the noise you two were making down here last night, I thought for sure you'd sleep 'til noon." He winked at Joe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joe asked narrowing his eyes. "The only thing we did last night was sleep - heavily, thanks to whatever you put in our food."

Nash glanced back at Jenkins and the two men erupted in laughter. "Now that's truly a shame." Nash said to his companion. "He got all that action last night and doesn't even remember it."

Joe heard Callie inhale sharply. He did not like the turn this conversation was taking at all.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded taking a step towards Nash.

"Ah, ah." Nash warned pulling a gun from his waistband and aiming it at Joe. "Keep your distance there, Loverboy."

Joe could feel his anger rising quickly at all the innuendo. Without even realizing it, his hands had balled into fists.

"Easy, Joe." Callie said softly, putting her hand on his back. She stared at the gun, hoping Joe would remain calm.

"See there," Nash said to Jenkins. "I told you she was engaged to the wrong brother."

"Enough!" Joe said hotly. Their attempts at trying to humiliate Callie were infuriating him. "What's with the mind games, huh? She's engaged to my brother. They're in love and all the insinuation in the world won't change that!"

"Really? Maybe your brother would like to see this." Nash waved the video in front of Joe's face.

"What is it?" Joe asked warily. His instincts were usually right on the money and right now they were screaming at him that things were about to take a very nasty turn.

"Just a little home video we made last night," Nash smiled. "At one point she was moaning so loud we thought you were trying to kill her. We ran down here, thinking we'd have to pull you off her but….well, let's just say if we had she wouldn't have been very happy. She was apparently enjoying herself immensely." He winked at Joe. "And so were you."

Joe's rage finally got the better of him and he blindly lunged at Nash swinging wildly. Nash easily side stepped him, bringing the butt of the gun up and catching him on the chin. Joe fell to the floor, dazed.

"Joe! Are you alright?" Callie rushed to him, concerned.

"Don't worry," Nash said evilly. "I'm sure he'll still be able to…perform."

Callie ignored him, more worried about Joe than anything Nash had to say.

Turning to Jenkins, Nash handed him the video and walked towards the stairs. Jenkins popped the DVD into the slot, pressed 'Play' and followed Nash to the stairs.

"Enjoy the video. You know you two ought to seriously consider a career in the movies. At least the X-rated kind." The two men continued laughing all the way up the stairs.

"Joe?" Callie said, again. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride," he muttered, opening and closing his mouth a few times, making sure it was still in good working order. "What the heck was he babbling about anyway?"

"I don't know, but…" Callie suddenly stopped speaking. She and Joe stared at each other as they heard loud moaning coming from the television. Whoever it was, they were not moaning in pain. In fact, it was just the opposite. Simultaneously, they slowly turned to face the small screen.

Callie gasped loudly. Joe suddenly felt sick to his stomach. This was not possible. As if watching a horrible car accident, Joe wanted to turn away but could not tear his eyes from the screen. While their faces were not clear, the couple on the screen, so obviously in the throes of passion, looked for all the world like Joe and Callie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note** : T _his is a super short chapter, so I will post two of them today. Thanks for the reviews Jilsen, TinDog, ErinJordan, Max2013, and Paulina Ann. They're very much appreciated!_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 14

Callie stared at the little television screen, her eyes huge _. 'My, God! It can't be! That can't be…'_ She looked at Joe in horror. '… _us!'_ Covering her mouth with her hand, she jumped up and ran to the small TV, pressing the 'Stop' button and ejecting the DVD. With shaking hands she looked at it, then dropped it on the floor as if it was physically painful just to touch it.

"Callie," Joe said softly, putting an arm around her shoulder.

She let out a small cry at his touch and quickly backed away from him.

Joe stared at her in utter confusion. "Callie, that is _not_ us!" he said taking a few steps towards her.

"Don't!" she cried out, backing up until she was against the sink and had nowhere else to go.

"Callie!" Joe yelled, stunned. "You can't possibly think…I would _never_ …" Joe stared at her in total disbelief. He was stung by the look on her face…fear. She was afraid of him. He didn't know if he was more shocked or hurt. How could she even consider such a thing?

Joe took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He stared at Callie intently, but made no move to get closer.

"Callie, these people deal in pornography. How hard would it be to find a DVD of two people who look a little like us? I bet if you put that DVD back in you'll find we can never see their faces. Because it is NOT us!"

The look on her face didn't waver. "They drugged us," she said quietly. "You yourself said you don't remember anything after the burger and fries. How can you be so sure it didn't happen?" She glanced at the tape lying on the floor. "They looked just like us."

"Yeah, a male and a female – both blonde! They look like half the people in the world, Callie!" Joe yelled, quickly losing his patience.

"How do you explain this?" She cried out, pulling on the torn strap of her shirt. "And you didn't even have a shirt on this morning!" She was shaking now, and Joe was afraid she was on the verge of becoming hysterical. He realized she was playing right into the hands of Nash and Jenkins. What he didn't understand, yet, was why they insisted on playing these mind games with her. He thought they had been kidnapped because these men wanted to get some kind of revenge against Callie for getting them into trouble.

' _And maybe they are…_ ' he thought, as Callie continued looking at him apprehensively. If they succeeded in making her afraid of Joe, she would feel completely alone here. Joe suddenly felt very sorry for Callie, who now apparently believed the one person she could depend on to protect her and get her out if this situation was the 'enemy'.

"Well?" Callie said quietly.

"They drugged us, Cal. Just like you said. That's how I explain it. They drugged us, and came down here and ripped your shirt and took mine off."

Callie looked at him skeptically as if he were grasping at straws. "Why would they do that?"

"To make their whole plan that much more believable. Would you have been so quick to believe that was us on that tape if your shirt hadn't been ripped?" Joe challenged her.

The look in her eyes wavered for just a moment and Joe pounced on it.

"Come on, Cal. Do you honestly believe I would do that to you – we would do that together – even under the influence? Do you even remember laying down on the floor last night before you fell asleep?"

Callie thought a moment. The last thing she remembered was throwing the empty bags in the trash can, feeling a little dizzy, Joe helping her to sit down…and that was it.

"No," she said softly.

"Trust me, you were out like a light before you hit the floor. You wouldn't have had the energy for…that." He jerked his head toward the DVD.

She turned away from Joe, burying her head in her hands. "Oh, my God. They did it again," she said, crying.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Humiliated me! And they used you to do it!"

Joe had to agree, although he did so silently, not wanting to make Callie feel any worse than she already did. "But why?" he asked. "Why go to all that trouble, just to make you feel bad?"

Suddenly Callie whirled around to look at Joe, her face white as a sheet.

"Oh, god, Joe! What if…what if…" Callie grabbed the edge of the sink, feeling light headed. Joe grabbed her, afraid she was going to pass out and helped her to sit on the floor. She started breathing quickly, hyperventilating.

"Easy, Callie. It's ok," he said soothingly, wondering what had gotten her so upset, so fast. "What if what?" he asked.

Tears started streaming down her face. "They were angry that my article got them in trouble with their bosses," she said, her voice shaking badly.

"Yeah. So." Joe said, still not following her. The men had said as much when they had first grabbed Joe and Callie.

"Oh, God, please no…" she put her head in her hands, sobbing.

"Cal, you're making me nervous here. This isn't like you at all. What is it? What's wrong?"

It took a few moments, but eventually her tears slowed and Callie looked at Joe, heartbroken. "What if they sent the DVD to Frank? What if that's how they decided to get back at me?"


	15. Chapter 15

_And... the next chapter! :)_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 15

Joe looked at Callie, stunned. What if Nash and Jenkins really did intend to send the DVD to Frank? Frank had no idea where Joe and Callie were, who had taken them or why. Joe felt sick wondering if his brother might actually believe, even for a second, that the couple on the tape really were Joe and Callie. Joe's anger surfaced and quickly reached the boiling point.

"Enough is enough," he said angrily. "We're getting out of here. We can get to Frank before the DVD does and explain everything."

"Do you think he'll believe us?" Callie asked, wiping away a few leftover tears.

"Of course he will!" Joe yelled. "Once we explain," he added quietly.

' _What if we can't get away? What if he sees it before we can explain?'_ Joe wondered, anxiously. He couldn't bear the thought of causing his brother that kind of pain even inadvertently.

"Do you really think we can escape?" Callie asked hopefully.

"It's just Nash and Jenkins. We can take them," Joe said with determination.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Joe replied, his blue eyes scanning the room intently. He smiled grimly when his eyes landed on something lying in a corner on the opposite side of the room. Thankfully, the two criminals didn't clear their makeshift prison of possible weapons as well as they thought they did.

Callie watched as Joe strode across the room, bent down and retrieved whatever it was that had caught his eye. He returned to Callie's side with a broken piece of 2 x 4.

"Here" Joe handed the piece of wood to Callie. "Lean against the sink and hold it behind your back."

Taking the wood, Callie did as Joe asked.

"Perfect," he smiled. "Can't even see it."

"So what's your plan?" Callie asked him.

"The next time they come down here, you hit one of them over the head with that. I'll take the other one. I'm tired of these two and their endless mind games. I want out of here today," Joe said, forcefully.

"Ok, partner," Callie said, finally cracking a smile.

Joe and Callie didn't have to wait long before they heard the door at the top of the stairs open and the now familiar footsteps. Seconds later Nash and Jenkins appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Nash looked at Joe and then tapped the butt of the gun protruding from the waistband of his jeans.

"You. Over here," he said, beckoning Joe to move away from Callie. Joe glared at him and slowly moved away from Callie as Jenkins moved towards her. Biting back a smile, Joe wondered what Nash would think if he knew he was now playing into their hands.

Jenkins approached Callie, smiling lasciviously. Just as he got close enough to reach for her, Callie pulled the broken piece of wood from behind her back and swung with all her might. Jenkins cried out in pain as the wood connected with his head and he collapsed to the floor.

Nash grabbed for his gun but Joe was on him before he had a good grip on it. The gun fell from his hand and skittered across the floor.

Having the element of surprise on his side, Joe was able to hit Nash with a flurry of punches to the midsection and face before Nash even realized what was happening. Just as Joe drew back for the knockout punch, he heard thundering footsteps on the wooden stairs. Too late, Joe realized he had miscalculated. Nash and Jenkins weren't alone!

"Joe! Look out!" Callie screamed, as one of the new arrivals grabbed her before she could strike out again.

Joe didn't have enough time to react as his arm right was grabbed from behind. It was twisted violently and yanked behind his back. Joe felt a searing pain in his shoulder. His left arm was also grabbed and pulled behind him. Nash, now somewhat recovered charged Joe, hatred written all over his face. He drew back and punched Joe in the stomach, full force. Joe gasped, doubling over in pain. Nash quickly followed with a series of uppercuts to Joe's midsection, leaving him in agony, gasping for breath. He wound up for a final punch to the face, snapping Joe's head back.

Joe could hear Callie crying out, begging Nash to stop. He was pulled upright and tensed, expecting another blow to the stomach. Instead, Nash delivered a solid kick to his ribs. As he involuntarily cried out in pain, the arms released him and Joe fell heavily to the floor. In a daze, he was not fully aware of his surroundings, yet not quite unconscious.

Enveloped in a painful fog, Joe heard Callie screaming. As yet unable to move, he wasn't sure if she was screaming at what had been done to him, or if Nash and his men had now turned their attention to her.

' _Don't…pass…out…'_ he told himself.

With all the strength he could summon, Joe pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He stopped, waiting for the pain to subside so he could move again.

"NO!" Callie cried out in terror.

Joe looked up just in time to see Nash's heavy boot coming straight at his head. With a final explosion of pain, Joe collapsed into darkness.

Callie watched in horror as Joe fell to the floor unconscious. She saw a small trickle of blood begin to seep out from somewhere beneath his head. She was suddenly aware of the deathly silence in the room, the only sound coming from Nash who was breathing heavily from the fight.

Nash winced, placing a hand on his sore midsection and stared at Joe's unconscious form sprawled on the hard cement floor. Running his tongue along his lips and around his mouth, he tasted blood.

Callie's heart stopped as she saw the pure hatred in his eyes. She gasped as Nash kicked Joe viciously in the side. Her vision blurred with tears as Nash kicked Joe repeatedly, anger obviously getting the better of him. Suddenly Nash turned and walked quickly towards Callie. She tried to keep the fear from showing on her face when he stopped in front of her. To her amazement and relief, he kneeled on the floor next to Jenkins who had started to stir.

"Hey, wake up," he said, shaking his partner's shoulders. "Come on. Get up."

Jenkins moaned and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Wha' happn'd?" he asked groggily.

Nash grabbed him under the arms and hauled him to his feet, steadying him.

"Our guests thought they could make the great escape," Nash replied, composed once again. "Something tells me it was all his idea," he continued, glaring at Joe.

Jenkins now took notice of Joe lying on the floor bruised, bleeding and unmoving.

Leveling his gaze on Callie, Nash said. "He's about to pay dearly for that."

Callie gasped, realizing Nash wasn't through with Joe yet.

"We didn't escape. You've already beaten him unconscious. Please, leave him alone," she begged, her eyes filling with tears again.

"What? You don't want to see him hurt anymore?"

"No, " she whispered.

"You think he's paid enough already?"

"Yes."

Nash leaned past Callie and spat a mouthful of blood into the sink.

"Well I don't," he replied evenly. Turning, he headed for the stairs. "Bring them up," he called back over his shoulder. "Both of them."


	16. Chapter 16

**Note:** _Thank you to max2013, merryw, TinDog, Paulina Ann, and Guest for your reviews. This chapter gets a bit intense- heads up!_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 16

Callie was dragged up the basement steps and out onto the wrap around porch. Her hands were tied in such away that she was firmly attached to the railing that ran the length of the porch. Standing there, she gazed out onto the rutted, dirt road that ran in front of the house, gripped by fear and regret. Fear that Joe was seriously hurt. Fear that if he weren't, he soon would be after being subjected to whatever it was that Nash had planned for him. Regret that she didn't take a moment to leave a note for Frank before she and Joe left the hotel. She felt completely responsible for dragging Joe into this mess. As the sunlight glinted off her engagement ring, she wondered if Frank would ever forgive her if Joe really were seriously injured.

Hearing the front door open, Callie turned and saw two men carrying Joe out of the house. Nash followed closely behind them, a length of rope dangling from his hand. They walked down the steps and Callie winced as the two men unceremoniously dropped Joe's body in the middle of the dusty, dirt road.

Callie watched apprehensively, becoming more anxious by the second as she watched Nash kneel next to Joe. Grabbing one of Joe's arms, Nash roughly rolled Joe onto his back. As Nash pulled Joe's arms above his head and began tying his wrists together, Callie clearly heard Joe let out a painful moan. She thought she saw Joe's head move slightly.

' _No!'_ Callie prayed. ' _Please, don't let him wake up now!'_

Callie had no idea what Nash planned to do to Joe, but she was sure of one thing – Nash had been humiliated by Joe's surprise attack and he now wanted to cause Joe as much pain as possible. As she watched Joe start to stir, Callie hoped he would not regain consciousness now and feel the full impact of whatever Nash had in mind.

Nash had finished tying Joe's hands with the rope and let out a shrill whistle that seemed to echo through the dense woods surrounding the house. A pickup truck slowly came around from the back of the house, apparently in response to the whistle. Callie watched, confused, as the truck passed Joe and Nash, pulled in front of them on the dirt road and then started to back up. The truck stopped very close to Joe's head.

' _What the heck?'_ Callie had no idea what was going to happen next. At first she thought the truck was going to run right over Joe, but Nash never moved from Joe's side and in fact still knelt beside him. Once again Callie saw Joe move his head, and thought she saw his lips move although she was too far away to make out what he might have said.

Jenkins stepped out of the truck and walked back to Nash and Joe. Nash said something to him and Jenkins reached into the bed of the pick up and pulled out a chain. Crouching down, Jenkins attached it to the tow hook at the rear of the truck.

Callie stared, horrified as she suddenly realized what Nash intended to do.

"No, " she whispered to herself. "Oh, God no." She had heard about this kind of thing happening and always wondered how one human being could be so vicious as to do it; to inflict that kind of pain on another person.

"No!" She repeated a little louder, hoping and praying she was wrong.

Nash grabbed the free end of the chain and tied the rope holding Joe's hands securely to the first link. He tugged on it a few times to make sure it would hold and then stood up, smiling down at Joe.

Callie's worst fears were confirmed when she saw Joe lean his head back as far as he could, trying to get a look at what Jenkins and Nash were doing. Joe was awake and would be fully aware of what was happening to him…at least for a minute or so. Jenkins returned to the driver's seat and climbed in, starting the engine.

"NO!" Callie screamed, sinking to her knees, tears filling her eyes. She saw Nash climb the porch steps and stop next to her. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back up.

"Please don't do this!" Callie begged. "PLEASE! I'll do anything you want! Anything!"

"The only thing I want you to do is watch," Nash smiled at her.

Callie squeezed her eyes shut tight for a moment then opened them again, looking directly into Nash's cold, blue eyes.

"Please, " she pleaded one more time. "Let him go. If you do this you'll kill him."

Nash glanced out at the truck, Joe lying in the road behind it, securely attached and wide-awake. He then turned back to Callie with hatred in his eyes and smiled once again.

"Probably," he replied. "But ultimately it's all your fault. If you hadn't taken those pictures to begin with, neither one of you would even be here. How do you think your fiancé will react when he finds out you killed his brother?"

Nash grabbed a handful of Callie's hair and forced her to look out at the scene in front of them. He nodded once at Jenkins, who floored the accelerator and took off down the road at full speed. Callie found she was actually thankful for the torrent of tears that she couldn't control. At least she wouldn't have to witness Joe being dragged to his death.

Callie sat on the basement floor, Joe's head cradled in her lap. Once Nash had his fill of watching Joe being tossed around like a rag doll behind the truck, he and Jenkins had brought both Joe and Callie back to the basement and left without another word. At first, Callie had just stared at Joe, crying uncontrollably. Frank would never, ever be able to forgive this. Never. Nash was right – she had killed Joe. She was absolutely certain of it. So certain, in fact, that it took several minutes before she reached out a shaking hand to check for a pulse.

Miraculously, she felt it. Faint. Weak. Very shallow. But it was there. Joe was alive! Immediately, she began looking for something, anything to try and make him more comfortable. She had found an old rag and some towels. Callie rolled up most of the towels and gently placed them beneath Joe's head as a makeshift pillow. Rinsing the rag out in the sink, she tried to clean him up as best she could. Once she completed that task, she sat on the floor, Joe's head in her lap, talking to him, willing him to stay alive until help arrived.

Callie alternated between wanting Joe to wake up and hoping he would remain unconscious at least until he could be transported to a hospital. She desperately wanted to talk to him, so she could know for sure she wasn't dreaming and he was, indeed, alive. She also wanted him to remain unconscious as she knew the pain he would feel if he were awake would be almost unbearable.

***********************************************'

As the darkness began to lift, Joe slowly became aware of a constant pounding in his head. And pain. Everywhere. He opened his eyes a crack and groaned, closing them again very quickly. As he was contemplating whether he was dead or alive, he heard a soft, female voice.

"Joe?"

"Van?" Joe croaked. He couldn't remember where he was or exactly what had happened to make him feel as though he'd been run over by a Mack truck.

"No, it's me. Callie."

"Cal…where are…" Joe tried to sit up and immediately collapsed back down. Gritting his teeth, he squeezed his eyes shut, his face a mask of pain. Reaching out he grabbed Callie's arm, and held on, praying for the pain to subside.

Callie winced at how tightly he was gripping her, but said nothing. Joe was taking short, shallow breaths; their quickness making Callie very nervous. She picked up the damp rag she had used earlier to wipe the blood off Joe's face and held it against his forehead.

"Easy, Joe," Callie said, soothingly. "Don't try to move." Looking down, Callie thought she saw a tear run down Joe's face and willed herself not to begin crying again. It took several minutes, but Joe finally loosened his grip on her arm and opened his eyes. Callie gasped inwardly, keeping a calm neutral look on her face. Joe was looking at her intensely, his eyes filled with pain.

"What…happened?" Joe managed to choke out two words, scared at the amount of effort it took.

"You don't remember?" Callie asked worriedly.

Joe shook his head very slightly, the pain once again showing on his face.

"Nash and Jenkins happened," Callie said with disgust.

 _'Nash? Jenkins?'_ Joe had no idea who she was talking about.

"Help me…up," Joe said with great effort. Lying down, he could barely breathe without a fiery pain in his side. "Can't…breathe."

"Joe, don't move," Callie panicked. When she had been trying to clean him up and make him more comfortable, she had lifted his shirt to see the extent of his injuries. She was horrified to see an open gash on his side and what appeared to be a broken rib protruding slightly from the wound.

Ignoring her, Joe attempted to push himself up yet again but stopped immediately, screaming out in pain as he clutched at his right shoulder.

"Joe, please!" Callie begged him. "Don't move!"

Gritting his teeth, Joe desperately tried to hold back the tears. The unending pain radiating from his shoulder was bad, but it didn't even come close to the excruciating pain in his back. Fear gripped him as Joe realized his legs were very slow to obey the commands his brain was sending out. Trying to move his legs, he found he could barely wiggle his toes. Lying back, gasping for breath, Joe looked at Callie in fear.

"What…happened?" he asked, terrified at what the answer could be.

"What do you remember?" Callie countered, very concerned at the amount of pain Joe was in and the fact that he was having trouble remembering what caused it.

"Nothing," Joe whispered, panic now mingling with the pain in his eyes.

Callie gasped louder than she had intended, only increasing Joe's fear and anxiety.

"Callie…my legs…can barely move…" Joe stopped abruptly, trying to catch his breath.

 _'Oh, God! No!'_ Callie thought as tears sprang to her eyes. Fighting back her own rising panic, she took Joe's hand and spoke in a low, soothing voice.

"Sssh. Close your eyes and rest. Frank will find us soon," Callie said trying to convince herself as much as Joe.

"My legs…why?" Joe repeated, much weaker this time. He tried to focus on Callie with little success. Seconds later, the darkness engulfed him once more.

 _'Please, Frank! Please find us soon!'_ She prayed, not wanting to contemplate what would happen if Frank arrived too late and found his little brother dead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note:** _Thanks for reading and for the reviews! Many thanks to TinDog, AlliDee, ErinJordan, max2013, and merryw._

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 17

On the way back to the hotel, Frank immediately contacted the police, and gave them all of the information that he had at that point. They promised to get a search party started right away. In addition, Frank dropped off Joe's keys and Callie's purse as evidence. Praying that it wasn't Callie's blood, Frank requested that the blood be tested. Perhaps they could get a lead based on the DNA of the person that might lead them to find Joe and Callie faster.

Once back at the hotel, Vanessa excused herself for a few minutes. She wanted to get prepared to search through the photos with Frank; more importantly, she wanted to get herself together. Joe was in serious trouble, and she couldn't bear the thought that he was in any pain. She had to remain calm, if only to help Frank remain calm. They only had each other now for support.

Frank, back in his room, worked steadfastly to sort through the pictures that he had, trying to piece some of them back together. Concentration had never been so difficult. He hadn't told Vanessa, but although he had turned in Joe's keys, he had kept the key-ring. He needed something to let him know that his brother was all right, and, in a small way, the item gave him comfort. When he finished sorting through what he had found, he sat on a chair and waited for Vanessa, closing his eyes. _This can't be happening_ , Frank thought wearily. The two people he loved most in the world were missing, and he had no idea how to help them.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Vanessa came in. Frank wanted to give her a smile for encouragement, but he couldn't do it. He did manage a small nod of acknowledgement, which Vanessa returned.

"Well, where do we start?" she asked him.

"Over here. Let's take a look at the pictures. What was in them to make this guy or guys so angry?" Frank tried to focus, though his heart was heavy. He loved investigating, but not when the stakes were so high.

Over the next few hours, Frank and Vanessa pieced together many photographs and studied them as carefully as they could. Frank also took out Callie's article, wondering what she could have possibly said to make anyone angry. Frank bit his lip; Callie was the most caring person he knew. She'd never hurt anyone. How could this have happened?

"Frank." Vanessa's voice cut into his reverie. "Look at this! I have the chills just seeing it."

Frank looked down to where Vanessa was pointing. There was the face of a man staring back at the camera. Frank felt his blood run cold as he looked at the person who had, in all probability, taken his brother and future wife. Taking a moment to calm himself, he spoke at last. "Vanessa," he said. "Callie mentioned to me that she had taken pictures and it looked like the men were staring at her! It looks like they probably took most of those pictures, but they must have left this one behind, thinking that they had shredded it or torn it sufficiently. We should e-mail this to the station right away!"

Vanessa nodded, swallowing hard. "Let me get my laptop. I can scan in the picture, as well as some of the others that we managed to save, and see what we can find. Hold on a sec!" Vanessa, who always worked on computer graphics and design like her mother, could always be counted on to have her computer paraphernalia with her.

Within two minutes, Vanessa was back with her computer equipment. She and Frank worked feverishly to scan in the pictures, while Frank called the station again to inform them about the e-mail that they would soon be receiving. Once the email was sent, Frank and Vanessa started to compare old and new pictures of the site, looking for any kind of clue possible. They divided up the pictures so that they could look at pictures from before and after of the same spot, searching for any noticeable discrepancies.

Frank rubbed his eyes, realizing just how tired and upset he was. Normally, he didn't mind studying paperwork and photographs searching for evidence; it was really much more up his alley than Joe's, who always liked to get right in the middle of the action. This, time though, Frank felt each minute pass by as if it was an eternity. He was losing patience sifting through the same photographs again and again.

As he was about to tell Vanessa that they should quit, he was hit with an idea. "Vanessa?" he asked. "Why are we wasting our time looking at these? The guys who took Callie and Joe obviously didn't like something in the _published_ photo or article. Maybe we should start there. Can you scan in those pictures?" He grew more animated, not able to believe that he hadn't thought of that earlier.

"Sure," Vanessa responded. It only took her a few minutes to scan in the pictures that Callie had published, and the two sat staring at them for a few moments.

"There!" Frank said, suddenly, pointing at the screen. "There, Van! What's that fuzzy thing in the distance? It didn't come out clear."

Vanessa squinted at it. "I don't know. I can't see. BUT," she added, "I think my computer can! Let me see if I can enhance the image." Working carefully, Vanessa had to enhance the image one frame at a time, so the process was tedious. At last, she stared at it again. "P. Barren 17 dest," she read. "What on earth does that mean?"

"Just as important," Frank added, "Why is there what appears to be a fresh mound of dirt there? Look. In the initial picture that Callie took, it's at the same angle as the second one. BUT, that dirt and marker aren't there."

"Hmmm." Vanessa murmured. "Maybe we should tell the police about this as well."

"Exactly what I'm thinking."

After calling the police and asking to be updated with any information they could find, Frank and Vanessa looked at each other sadly.

"Well, we have SOME leads," Frank managed, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah." She smiled weakly. "Frank, I'm going to rest for a while. It's not even noon. We got a real head start today. In a few hours, maybe we should go out again." She stood up, and gave Frank a tight hug. "Let me know if you hear back from the police."

"I will," Frank responded.

When Vanessa left, Frank closed his eyes for a minute, and must have drifted off to sleep. The ringing of the phone awakened him. With a low groan, he realized it was almost 4:00. He couldn't afford to waste time sleeping. Hurriedly, he reached for the phone.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Mr. Hardy?"

Frank was instantly awake. "Yes—that's me."

"Mr. Hardy, this is Detective Gaines from the Cape May Police Department. We have some news for you."

Frank sat up, and felt his mouth go dry. "Yes?" he croaked out.

"We haven't found your brother or your fiancée yet."

Frank felt his heart start to beat again.

"However, when we received Ms. Bender's e-mail, we concentrated our search in that area. We are continuing to run DNA tests on the purse that you found, as well as running composite sketches of the man in the picture that you sent us. Further, we're checking both the purse and the keys for fingerprints. So, if this man or group of men is out there, they've left us a lot to work with. We should be able to get an I.D. relatively quickly."

"Okay," Frank said, unsure of where this was going.

"However, you should be aware of something. I mean, we don't want to alarm you, but…"

"Yes? What is it? Have you gotten any more clues?" Frank was on edge, waiting for the officer's next words.

"Well," he began, and then coughed nervously. "We rechecked the exact spot that you suggested in the picture and we discovered some disturbing elements. We may need you to come down to the station."

"What? Why?" Frank cried into the phone. "What 'disturbing elements'? What do you mean?"

There was a pause, and then the officer stated, "Mr. Hardy, it seems that your fiancée stumbled across some nasty business. That small dirt mound was an unmarked grave. Thus far, we've recovered four bodies. We're checking the area again with a heavy search party based on this new discovery. We really need you at the station. Mr. Hardy? Mr. Hardy?!"

Frank clicked the phone off, hands shaking. Callie had stumbled across a gravesite?! Oh, God. Whoever had Joe and Callie was a murderer! Could they be there, in that unmarked grave?! If not, they were in far worse trouble than Frank ever suspected. His head was spinning. And Callie had found DVD boxes! He had forgotten that clue. Could they… could they have recorded the murders? Frank suddenly felt sick. He ran into the bathroom and gagged, trying not to vomit. Splashing cold water on his face, he looked into the mirror. The face that stared back at him was a poor shadow of it's former self; pale, dark eyes circles, and stress lines.

"Joe," he whispered. "Callie."

He heard his bedroom door open, and he knew Vanessa had come back. He caught her arm, and told her the news bluntly.

Vanessa stared to cry. Frank guided her back to the bed, and held her tightly. He couldn't find the words to comfort her; he had none. The news was a very, very bad omen. "Shhh…" was all he could say, softly.

Finally, Vanessa pulled back, tears still streaming down her face. "Frank," she struggled. "We have to find them, if they're…" she couldn't say the words.

Frank took her hand. "They _are_ ," he said gently. "They're alive. I'd know it; I would just _feel it_ if something happened. You don't love someone that much and then _not_ know if they're in pain. R… right?" He wanted to believe his own words, but he didn't know if he could.

Vanessa squeezed his hand. "Right."

"If only we knew where to look," Vanessa added, lips trembling. "I mean, while the detectives are trying to get an I.D. on the men."

Then, it hit Frank in a moment of clarity that the hadn't felt in a long time.

"Vanessa!" he shouted, standing up. "Maybe we do! 'P. Barren 17 dest.'

Think about it! We're in Cape May, right next to the…"

"Pine Barrens!" Vanessa cried, getting it. "And 17 is the mile marker, the…"

"Destination!" Frank finished, grabbing his keys. "I don't know if that's where Joe and Callie are, but that's where that shipment was going. We have to check out the area. Let's go!"

Reaching for Vanessa's hand, the two ran out of the hotel, towards their destination. In their hurry, they forgot their cellphones. As they arrived, Vanessa groaned as Frank pulled to the side of the road, carefully parking between the trees, out of view.

"What?" he asked her, as he was getting out.

"We left the phones! We can't call the cops!"

"When we get back, we will," Frank answered her. "Now, be careful."

If Frank had been with Joe, he would have split the territory up to cover more ground. However, there was no way that he was going to leave Vanessa behind.

They walked through dense foliage and thick woods, finally coming upon a clearing way in the back of their line of vision. They had walked approximately a mile or so into the woods at that point.

"God!" Vanessa said, covering her mouth with her hand. "Look! There's a cabin way out there, like the other one."

"And a truck nearby," Frank added grimly.

When they finally reached the cabin, it looked to be deserted. Frank and Vanessa were careful not to make any noise. Frank peered into the window, and he saw a small kitchen table and some left over supplies.

"Van, look over here," he whispered. "No one's here, but it looks like someone was."

"And someone might come back," she indicated shakily, nodding in the direction of the truck.

"We should hurry," Frank said. "and be quiet!"

Frank and Vanessa slowly worked their way through the small cabin, seeing no sign of life. Finally, Vanessa saw a small door, hidden in the background.

"What's this?" she whispered to Frank.

"It looks like a… a basement," he muttered. "Let's check it out. Remember, be careful. We don't know what we'll find, or who will find us." He held up a finger to his lips. "I think we're okay for now."

They were unaware of the eyes in the distance, watching their every move, as they descended the basement steps….


	18. Chapter 18

**Note:** _Wow- thank you all so much for readings and for your reviews and follows! We read every comment with enthusiasm and are grateful that you took the time to leave feedback. To that end, thanks so much to East Blue, Guest, ErinJordan, AlliDee, Max2013, and Paulina Ann (and don't worry about not commenting on the last chapter- we were probably chatting about it in PMs, along with everything else- LOL). We hope you all continue to enjoy the story!_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 18

Callie stood at the utility sink rinsing out the rag that was now stained a deep, dark red. Looking up, she peered out the small window located near the ceiling. It had to be late afternoon or early evening, she guessed. It had been well over twenty-four hours since she had last seen Frank, sleeping peacefully the morning she and Joe left the hotel together. It had been over forty-eight hours – two days – since she had last spoken to him and she missed him desperately. His touch, his voice, everything about him. She didn't know how she would make it through another night without him. Glancing at Joe, lying on the floor so unnaturally still, she didn't know how he would make it through another night – period.

Callie had seen the extent of Joe's external injuries. Based on their severity she knew he had to be bleeding internally. Recalling what Joe had said about barely being able to move his legs, she knew he must have extensive internal injuries as well. Callie shivered as the image of the pick up truck dragging Joe down the rocky, rutted dirt road flashed across her mind. Nash's voice echoed in her ears.

' _How do you think your fiancé will react when he finds out you killed his brother? Ultimately it's all your fault. If you hadn't taken those pictures to begin with, neither one of you would even be here.'_

Callie looked at her engagement ring glistening under the running water. She tried to memorize everything about it. She was certain if Joe died, Frank would have nothing more to do with her. He would never even consider marrying the woman who had cost him his little brother.

Wringing the excess water from the rag, Callie turned and walked back to Joe, kneeling on the floor next to him. She wiped his face hoping the cool, wet rag would make Joe a little more comfortable. He had developed a high fever rather quickly, which increased Callie's concern over the extent of his internal injuries and the possibility of infection.

As she was debating whether or not to remove his shirt, which was now stuck to his body courtesy of the fever, she heard the door at the top of the basement stairs open. Immediately she began to pray that Nash wasn't returning to finish Joe off once and for all.

Listening to the sound of the footsteps, Callie realized this wasn't Nash or Jenkins. The footsteps were tentative, hesitant; almost as if the person didn't want to be heard at all. Concentrating, Callie was sure there were two people descending the stairs. She knew there was no place to hide and even if there were, she wasn't about to leave Joe lying on the floor in the middle of the room like a sitting duck. And so she remained by Joe's side, watching and waiting for these new players to show themselves.

Frank put one hand on the rail, as a guide, while he used the other to clutch Vanessa's hand tightly, holding it in such a way that she was forced to walk down the steps directly behind him. Frank had no idea what, if anything, would be awaiting them at the bottom of the steps but he knew he had to protect Vanessa at all costs. In his heart, he knew that was exactly what Joe had done for Callie.

Slowly, they walked down the steps as quietly as possible. As the floor came into view, Frank glanced around, but saw nothing. Continuing down the steps he suddenly stopped short, forcing Vanessa to grab him for balance. Squinting he looked closely. He could see a pair of legs, with blue and white running shoes on the feet. The legs weren't moving at all. Why would someone be sleeping on the basement floor? And why did those running shoes look so familiar…

' _Joe!'_ Instantly Frank ran down the remaining steps dragging Vanessa behind him. He came to a sudden halt at the bottom. Joe was lying on the floor, bruised and battered, with Callie kneeling beside him looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

Callie watched, unable to believe her eyes as Frank and Vanessa came barreling down the stairs only to come to a complete and sudden stop at the bottom. She blinked once, twice hoping she wasn't hallucinating. When Frank and Vanessa were still there, staring at her, she jumped up and ran to them.

"Frank!" she cried out, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank God, you found us!"

Frank grabbed Callie around the waist, pulling her into him so hard he lifted her right off the floor. He was so relieved to find her alive and unhurt, he didn't even try to control the tears. They held each other tightly, afraid to let go, both afraid it was a dream and if they let go even for a second they would wake up alone again.

"Callie. Oh God, Callie! I was so scared…terrified," Frank choked out burying his face in her neck. "I thought I lost you." Frank's relief was short lived when the momentary silence was broken by Vanessa's piercing scream and heartbreaking sobs.

"Joe!" she cried out. "Joe, please! Talk to me!"

' _Joe!'_ Frank couldn't believe it. How could he have forgotten about Joe?

"Joe, open your eyes _. Please_!" Vanessa pleaded. She turned a tear-streaked face towards Callie. "What happened?!"

Frank released Callie and finally took a good look at his brother. His legs became weak as he felt the color drain from his face.

"No," he whispered, rushing to Joe's side and kneeling beside Vanessa. "Joe?" he said tentatively, reaching out towards his brother with a shaking hand. Frank stopped and began to tremble as he realized he had no idea where to touch Joe.

Every visible part of Joe's body seemed to be swollen or have some kind of bruise or open wound on it. He glanced down and saw that Vanessa was clutching Joe's hand with one of hers and reaching out to him with the other. Like Frank, her hand had stopped in mid-air. She had wanted to touch Joe's face, kiss him, reassure him but she was afraid to get any closer; afraid her touch would only result in pain.

"Joe," Vanessa repeated. "Please, Baby, please open your eyes and talk to me." Getting no response, she dropped her head and cried.

Frank's shock quickly turned to rage. He felt Callie's hand on his shoulder and turned to her.

"What the hell did they do to him?" He said trying not to let his anger take complete control.

"They….they beat him up," Callie replied vaguely. How could she look Frank in the eye and tell him Joe had been dragged behind a truck solely to amuse their captors?

"He didn't end up like this from a simple beating, Callie. Now what, exactly, did they do to him?" Frank said heatedly.

Just as Callie was about to reply, Vanessa looked up. Callie was struck by the fear and anguish in her eyes. How could she say this? How could Vanessa hear it and not break down completely? Callie looked from Frank to Vanessa and back again, hoping he would understand she didn't want to explain the graphic details in front of Vanessa.

Vanessa saw the exchange and spoke directly to her friend. "I want to know, Callie. I want to know what they did to him. If the situation were reversed, would you let me get away with something like that?"

"No," Callie said quietly. She took a deep breath and told them everything, in detail, starting with the ambush in the woods to her very brief conversation with Joe when he had regained consciousness for that short period of time.

By the time she finished, Vanessa was clinging to Frank, sobbing uncontrollably. Frank was staring at his brother, open-mouthed, shocked into silence. She knew they were stunned by what she had just revealed, as she was right after it had happened. She reminded herself she'd had several hours to digest the horrible events and accept them. Callie wanted to give Frank and Vanessa that same time to come to terms with it all, but she had seen Joe's injuries up close and she was afraid he didn't have that much time left. Callie waited…and waited…and finally touched Frank's shoulder.

"We need to get him out of here, Frank. We need to get him to a hospital…tonight."

Frank turned to her, unable to verbalize what he was feeling. The anger, the rage, the fury but most of all the fear. Fear that snapped him back to reality. Callie was right. They had to get Joe out of there and to a hospital immediately.

Unwrapping Vanessa's arms from around him, Frank started to reach for Joe, when Callie grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" she cried out, stopping him.

"Wait?" Frank yelled, confused. "Wait for what? We need to go…NOW!"

Wordlessly, Callie reached down and lifted Joe's shirt, revealing the gruesome injury she had discovered earlier. Frank stared in horror for a moment, then squeezed his eyes shut, ordering his queasy stomach not to rebel. Vanessa wasn't so lucky and ran to the sink, becoming violently ill.

"There's more." Callie said quietly waiting for Frank to look at her. "When he came to he said…he said…" Callie stopped as the panic came rushing back.

"What?" Frank cried, seeing how upset Callie had gotten. "What did he say?!"

"He was having a lot of trouble moving his legs," she replied, her heart breaking at the look of horror on Frank's face. Silently, she got up and walked to the sink, trying to calm Vanessa.

Frank had intended to simply sling Joe over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and get him out of there as fast as possible. He realized now that was impossible; he could end up aggravating whatever injuries Joe already had.

Looking around the room, he saw nothing that could help him. He glanced at Vanessa, now sobbing on Callie's shoulder. He didn't want to ask her, but he had no choice. They had to be very careful moving Joe and Callie, petite as she was, wouldn't be much help. With a look at his brother, Frank got up and walked to Callie and Vanessa. He put a hand on Vanessa's shoulder, hating himself for having to do this.

"Van," he said quietly. "I need your help."

Slowing her sobs to a few quiet whimpers, Vanessa turned and looked at Frank questioningly.

"I need you to help me carry Joe out of here."

Staring at Joe, Vanessa thought of the countless times he had helped her, starting with the day they met in the parking lot of Bayport High School. Quieting the tears, she straightened her shoulders.

"Let's go," she said with determination, relieved to be able to do something to help Joe.

As the three returned to Joe's side, they heard the door at the top of the stairs open. Callie recognized the footsteps immediately. Nash and Jenkins had returned…


	19. Chapter 19

Note: T _hanks for the reviews and follows! We appreciate all of them. Thank you AccidentallySocial, SnowPrincess88, pennylparham. Paulina Ann, Tin Dog (I should have know that was you as "guest"- you post such lovely comments!), merryw, max2013, and ErinJordan, and Guest. I will post a chapter every 3 days or so- sorry if I get a little off schedule. I am trying to remember what days to post this joint story with Red Hardy and my own, "The Secret Spaces." I'm trying to balance the schedule as best I can (this is Cherylann Rivers). Thanks so much! Heads up-this chapter sets the tone for the rest of the story. We hope you enjoy it!_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 19

Frank, Vanessa and Callie all watched as Nash and Jenkins appeared at the bottom of the basement stairs. Frank pushed Callie behind him and stood protectively in front of Joe and Vanessa, who was once again kneeling on the floor next to Joe.

"Well, you finally found them," Nash said, smiling at Frank. "Took you long enough, though."

Franks eyes narrowed. This was the man who had beaten Joe and dragged him almost to his death. Frank was instantly ready to attack, to make him pay, when four other men descended the stairs. Seeing Frank's anger had reached the breaking point, Callie grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Frank, don't!" she said, almost pleadingly. These were the same men who had beaten Joe. It was bad enough having to witness that assault; she did not want to see the same thing happen to Frank. While Frank remained in control in almost every situation imaginable, Callie knew that when it came to Joe, Frank tended to think emotionally rather than logically.

"You need to make up your mind, sweetheart," Jenkins smirked, eyeing Callie. "This morning you were trying to hold the other one back. You need to decide which brother you really want." He laughed as Callie's cheeks grew flushed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Frank glared at Jenkins.

"You mean she hasn't told you how cozy she and your brother…"

"Shut up!" Callie hissed at him.

Jenkins was enjoying her obvious unease, but was stopped from further comment by Nash who was looking at Frank.

"I assume you came here to stage a rescue?" he asked, somewhat amused. "Too bad you didn't figure out where they were a little sooner. Maybe your brother wouldn't be quite so bad off."

"You son of a-" Frank lunged for Nash, stopping only when Nash pulled a gun, aiming it directly at Frank's chest.

"Then again, they almost pulled it off themselves. Almost." Nash said, glaring at Joe, while unconsciously rubbing his still sore midsection.

"I see Joe got in a few good punches before you sicced your goons on him." Frank said smugly, understanding why Nash held a hand to his stomach. ' _Nice job, little brother.'_ Frank thought with a touch of pride. At least Joe went down fighting.

"Oh, but he paid dearly for it, believe me," Nash replied, smiling once again. "Now I know it took a lot of effort for you and the young lady to find us," he continued, nodding towards Vanessa, not letting on that he and Jenkins had been watching Frank and Vanessa's every move since they had arrived at the cabin. "And I don't want your efforts to be in vain. So I'm going to let you take what you came for and leave."

"You're going to…what?" Frank asked in disbelief.

"I'm letting you go." Nash loved the mind games he played. Loved to watch the expressions on the faces of his victims when he did exactly the opposite of what they expected. Inevitably, they would end up playing right into his hands and he knew without a doubt Frank Hardy wasn't going to let him down in that respect.

"You're going to let us take Joe and Callie and just walk out of here?" Frank asked, now suspicious.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say both of them could leave? No, I meant one of them could leave," Nash replied, waiting for the full effect of his words to dawn on Frank.

"Which one?" Vanessa asked in a shaky voice.

"Well now, that's up to him," he said, staring at Frank. "He gets to choose which _one_ he wants to take with him when he leaves."

"What?" Frank said, absolutely sure he had misheard.

"Oh, you heard me right." Nash smiled that evil smile that made Callie's blood run cold. "You can leave and take _one_ of them with you. Whomever you choose to leave behind will remain here with us. You can come back for him…or her…tomorrow."

Frank stared at Nash, shocked and speechless. Choose between Callie and Joe? He couldn't possibly! That was beyond cruel. Frank now realized while this man was very good at inflicting physical pain, as evidenced by what he had done to Joe, he excelled at inflicting mental anguish and emotional pain. Judging by the smirk on Nash's face, he not only enjoyed the mind games, he reveled in them.

"I'm taking them both," Frank said with determination.

Nash laughed out loud at Frank's statement. "I think you're forgetting who is the captor and who is the captive. No, you'll only take one of them. The question remains, which one will you choose. Your precious little brother? Or your beloved fiancée?"

Frank remained silent, staring at Nash with unbridled hatred, refusing to make a choice. Nash, too, remained silent, knowing Frank had to be reeling from the anguish of knowing he would eventually have to choose.

A painful moan from Joe, followed by muffled cries from Vanessa broke the silence and ripped at Frank's heart. For once in his life, he was having a difficult time keeping his anger under control as he stared at the man who had caused the two people he loved most in the world so much pain.

"I don't know, Frank. Doesn't look like he's going to last much longer," Nash taunted him, looking at Joe. "In fact if you choose to leave him here with us, I can just about guarantee you he won't live through the night. You'd have a hard time explaining that to Mommy and Daddy when you got home from vacation, now wouldn't you? I really think you should take him." Nash stopped, savoring the look of disbelief on Frank's face.

"Then again he probably won't make it through the night anyway, even if you do get him to a hospital tonight. Trust me, his injuries are pretty severe. I should know since I'm the one who inflicted them," Nash said, a note of pride in his voice. "So why don't you choose your pretty little fiancée instead. Do you really want to leave her in our hands – _literally_ – for an entire night?"

Callie was pressed up against Frank's back, clinging to him, obviously terrified of this man. Frank could feel her trembling as Nash spoke.

"You can come back and pick up your brother - or rather, your brother's _body_ \- tomorrow."

"You're sick!" Frank said, venomously. "Twisted, evil and sick."

"Thank you. But flattery won't help you now. And I'm growing rather bored with this game. So choose. Now."

"No." Frank replied evenly.

Nash and Frank stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

"Fine. You have ten seconds. If you haven't made a choice by then, I'll do it for you," Nash said, ominously.

Frank heard Vanessa gasp and felt Callie cling tightly to the back of his shirt.

 _'Damn!'_ Frank mentally kicked himself. He knew he had been taking a chance calling Nash's bluff, but Frank was gambling that if he refused to make a choice, Nash would simply keep all four of them hostage, giving Frank a little time to figure out how to get them all out safely.

"Ten." Nash began counting.

 _'Oh, God, what do I do?'_ Frank's blood ran cold.

"Nine."

Looking at Joe, Frank realized he had never seen his younger brother so battered before. _'It_ _has_ _to be Joe. I have no choice. He'll die if I_ _don't get him to a hospital tonight_. _'_ Frank blinked back the tears, refusing to let Nash see them.

"Eight."

Frank could feel Callie's tears soaking through the back of his shirt. _'I can't leave Callie here! God knows what those animals will do to her!'_

"Seven."

Joe moaned once more and suddenly Frank heard his brother's voice in his head, laughing and joking the day they had gone to pick up Callie's engagement ring. _Frank glanced at Joe out of the corner of his eye. He said, slowly, "Joe? You're okay with this, right?" He hoped he didn't sound silly, but he had to know._

 _Joe said, seriously, "And if I wasn't? What choice would you make?"_

 _Frank froze, unsure of how to answer that. He then caught the twinkle in his brother's eye, and relaxed. Jokingly, he said, "I guess I'd have to say goodbye to Callie, huh? I mean, so many girls, just one brother, right?"_

 _Joe smiled back. Becoming a bit more serious, he said to his brother, "Frank, man, I'm behind you 100% with this decision. Callie's really a great girl, and you're both perfect for each other. I couldn't imagine either one of you without the other."_

 _Frank was touched. "Really?" he asked._

 _"Really," Joe replied. Still, he had to joke with his brother. "Good response on the choice question, though!"_

"Six."

"You have to take Joe." Frank heard Callie's whispered voice, shaking with tears. "He'll die if you leave him here. You don't have a choice, Frank."

"Five."

"I'll be ok here. Don't worry." Callie continued, the terror in her voice betraying her confident words.

"Four."

 _'Please, God, help me!'_ Frank prayed. _'I can't do this!'_

"Three."

A sudden click grabbed Frank's attention. Nash had his gun aimed at Joe's head and was ready to fire!

"Frank, please!" Vanessa begged, clinging to Joe's hand, unable to look at Callie. She felt like she was turning on her best friend, but she knew Joe would die without immediate medical attention.

"Two."

Frank saw Nash start to squeeze the trigger.

 _'He wouldn't!'_

"Say goodbye to your baby brother." Nash smiled evilly, relishing the look on Frank's face.

"NO!" Vanessa screamed.

Nash's finger and the trigger move just a fraction of an inch. Frank felt the sweat dripping down his back, felt his pulse racing, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Joe!" Frank cried out. "I choose Joe!"

He heard Vanessa exhale with relief and then everything was silent. Frank felt Callie let go of him and take a step back. Whirling around to face her, he gasped at the look in her eyes.

 _'Oh, God, what have I done!'_ Frank felt as if his heart had been ripped out and torn in half. Callie's words said one thing but the look in her eyes said something else entirely. Betrayal.

"You had no choice," Callie whispered, turning away from Frank, hoping he couldn't see what she was really feeling. The overwhelming emotion she could not control. The one thing she did _not_ want to feel. She had  told him to choose Joe. She wanted him to choose Joe. He had to choose Joe. Callie knew if Joe hadn't been beaten within an inch of his life, Frank would have chosen her, no question. Yet she still felt betrayed, like a small piece of her soul had died.

That feeling of betrayal was suddenly replaced by guilt and shame, when she realized that Nash had just played the ultimate mind game with both she and Frank. Nash set them up perfectly and they walked right into his little game. Nash made absolutely sure Joe was so badly injured that Frank would have to choose Joe. He made sure Frank would have to say it out loud, confirming in front of everyone that in Frank's eyes there were situations where Callie would come in second to his brother. Nash wanted to make certain Callie knew this; that she heard it in Frank's own words.

Nash looked at Callie and smirked, taking pleasure in the look of utter devastation on her face. "Well, I guess we all know where you stand now. Right behind his little brother."

Nash's obvious enjoyment of Callie's pain caused Frank to finally lose control. Lunging at Nash, Frank grabbed for the gun, yelling and screaming obscenities at him. Nash simply took a few steps back as three men grabbed Frank, holding him back.

"My, my. And here I thought your brother was supposed to be the one with the temper."

Turning Nash started up the stairs, then stopped. He slowly turned back to face Frank, the evil smile once again firmly in place.

"Oh, and you can take both of them when you leave. I just thought it was important that your fiancée know your true feelings. It's always better to find out about those things before the wedding, you know in case one of you wants to call it off."

Laughing maliciously, he disappeared up the stairs.

Frank felt a chill as he looked first at his brother lying unconscious on the floor, then at Callie, trying desperately to hold back tears. Would saving Joe's life really cost him the woman he loved?


	20. Chapter 20

**Note:** _Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter ErinJordan, AccidentallySocial, max2013, and for those who have left prior reviews. The next chapter will be posted Wednesday._

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 20

Frank stared out the windshield, his foot pressing hard on the accelerator. He was driving as fast as he possibly could while still maintaining control of the car. He didn't care that he was speeding. He had no intention of pulling over should he be caught. His brother was barely clinging to life in the backseat and his only thought was to get him to a hospital as fast as possible, before it was too late.

Frank felt the emotions fighting to take control and tried to push them to the back of his mind, but found it was impossible. In the small, confined space of the car he felt trapped. Trapped by Callie's unspoken feeling that he had deserted her. Trapped by Vanessa's unspoken thoughts that she might very well lose Joe before they ever made it to the hospital. Trapped by his own disgust at the choice he had made. He knew he could not leave Joe behind, yet he felt he had betrayed Callie. The woman he had asked to marry him. The woman he wanted to love and protect for the rest of his life. And yet, the first opportunity he had to protect her as they started this new phase of their lives, he had essentially thrown her to the wolves to save his brother.

' _What kind of person am I?'_ Frank thought, wondering how he would ever be able to look himself in the eyes again. He was starting to slip into his own world of self-hatred when he heard a low moan from the backseat.

"Frank!" He heard Vanessa's panicked voice. "Oh, no, Frank! He's starting to wake up!"

"God, not now. Please not now," Frank whispered. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Vanessa cradling Joe's head in her lap. As much as he wanted to hear his brother's voice, he did not want Joe to wake up.

He had seen the injuries up close and knew Joe would be in agony if he were to regain consciousness.

"Sssh," Vanessa said softly to Joe. "It's ok, Baby." Looking up she met Frank's eyes in the mirror. "How much longer?"

"About ten minutes, I think," Frank said, frustrated. He was not familiar enough with the Pine Barrens or Cape May area to know exactly how far they were from the nearest hospital. Another moan from Joe caused him to press down a little harder on the gas pedal. Seconds later he heard Joe's voice.

"Van?" Joe opened his eyes, trying to focus. He took a shallow breath and couldn't stop himself from crying out in pain.

"Please, Joe. Close your eyes, Baby. Close your eyes. Try and go to sleep," Vanessa said, attempting to maintain her composure. She had never seen Joe like this and she found she was having a hard time keeping the fear from completely engulfing her.

"Callie…" Joe whispered, through gritted teeth. He reached for Vanessa's hand. She gently took his hand in hers and gasped as he clamped down on it tightly.

As soon as Callie heard Joe say her name, she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around in the seat. Leaning over, she touched his arm gently.

"I'm right here, Joe," Callie said, reassuringly. "It's all right. We're safe now. Please do what Vanessa says. Close your eyes and try to sleep, ok?"

"Frank?" he asked, ignoring Callie's request.

"Right here, little brother," Frank replied. He eased up on the accelerator a bit as tears blurred his vision. "Don't talk, Joe. Don't move." He wanted to say more, reassure his brother everything would be fine, but he could no longer trust himself to speak. He had heard the intense pain in Joe's voice and couldn't believe how difficult it had been for Joe just to speak their names.

Joe tried to focus on Vanessa once again. He released her hand, letting his arm fall limply, not having the strength or inclination to control it. He felt himself slipping away again.

"Van," he whispered, trying to keep his eyes open. He needed to say this. He needed to tell her right now. Somehow, he knew he might not get another chance.

"What is it, Joe?" she asked, gently stroking his hair, no longer trying to hold back the tears.

"I love you, Baby," he said, managing a weak smile before he closed his eyes for good. Resting her forehead against Joe's, Vanessa wept.

Looking from Vanessa and Joe in the backseat to Callie seated less than two feet away from him, one thought ran through Frank's mind.

' _You'll pay for this, Nash. I promise you, you will pay.'_

Seeing the hospital looming just ahead of them, Frank let out a huge sigh of relief. As soon as he came to a stop at the Emergency entrance, Callie leapt from the car and ran inside to get help. Scrambling out of the car, Frank opened the door to the back seat and leaned in.

"How is he?" Frank asked Vanessa, anxiously.

She looked at him with a tear stained face and simply shrugged her shoulders. Kneeling on the ground, Frank reached in and gently took Joe's hand, surprised at how cold it was.

"We're here, little brother. They'll take good care of you," he said quietly, not knowing if Joe could even hear him. "You'll be just fine. I promise." He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Excuse me, sir. You'll need to move out of the way."

Frank stood and turned to see a man and a woman dressed in hospital scrubs standing next to a stretcher. He nodded mutely and stepped aside right into Callie's arms. Turning to look at her, he summed up his biggest fear in one question.

"What if I didn't get him here in time?"

Callie reached up and brushed a tear from his face. "He didn't hold on this long to give up now." She tried to reassure him. Quickly but carefully, Joe was removed from the car and placed on the stretcher.

"You and Vanessa go inside," Callie instructed Frank. "I'll park the car and be right in."

"Thank you." Frank hugged her tightly. Letting go, he put an arm around Vanessa's shoulders and the two of them followed the stretcher carrying Joe into the emergency room.

Callie quickly found a parking spot and started to get out of the car, then stopped. Pulling down the mirror on the sun visor, she looked at her reflection and saw devastation, betrayal, pain and fear. But most of all guilt. She knew she had to tell Frank about the video. She and Joe had discussed it. That was the reason they had tried to escape in the first place.

Why had she shared that fear with Joe? The fear that Nash and Jenkins might send the video to Frank? If only she had kept her thoughts to herself, Joe wouldn't have insisted they try and escape immediately. If she had kept her thoughts to herself, maybe Joe would have waited a little longer. By then Frank and Vanessa would have shown up. Nash would have had no reason to beat Joe, to drag him behind the truck. Frank would never have had to make that impossible choice.

But she _had_ shared her fears with Joe. And now he was fighting for his life because of it. She had to tell Frank. She had no idea if or when Nash would send Frank the video. But how could she tell him now when he was so consumed with worry for Joe?

"Why?" Callie asked her reflection in the mirror. "Why did you need those stupid pictures anyway? You just had to get that article published. For what? This was supposed to be a vacation!" Disgusted with herself, she exited the car and slowly made her way back to the hospital.

Frank stared at the clock on the wall of the waiting room and saw it was well after midnight. It had been hours since the doctor had come out and given them a harried explanation of Joe's condition. Frank had initially prepared himself for a long wait and was taken by surprise when the doctor came out within minutes of beginning Joe's examination. Try as he might to escape them, the doctor's words kept echoing in his head.

'… _severe internal bleeding…blood pressure is dropping…operate immediately…he will die.'_

The doctor had been sympathetic but curt. They were taking Joe to surgery immediately. If they could not find the cause of the internal bleeding, and stop it, Joe's other injuries wouldn't matter. He would bleed to death internally.

Frank had asked how long the surgery would take but the doctor's answer offered him no comfort. Anywhere from an hour to all night. They had no idea what was causing the bleeding and it could take a while to narrow that down. Once they found the cause, they would have to repair it. That was assuming it could even be repaired.

Frank's muscles were starting to protest being kept in one position for so long but he didn't dare move. It seemed Vanessa had taken the doctor's news even worse than Frank had. Both he and Callie had tried to comfort her to no avail and Vanessa had finally cried herself to sleep. She was still clutching Frank's hand tightly, her head resting in his lap and he didn't want to wake her.

' _Callie.'_ He thought, looking at his fiancée resting her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. ' _I'm so sorry, Cal. I really had no choice.'_ It didn't matter how many times Frank told himself that, all he could see was the look of utter devastation on Callie's face when he had chosen Joe over her. And now he might lose his brother anyway.

As he stared at her, Callie stirred, almost as if she knew she were being watched. Slowly she opened her eyes, taking a moment to adjust and realize where she was. She lifted her head and looked at Frank.

"Any news?"

"No." Frank said quietly, shaking his head. "I'm scared, Callie. It's taking too long. What if…"

Callie put a finger to his lips silencing him. "Joe's a fighter. He's going to be all right, " she said resolutely. Glancing down at Vanessa, she thought ' _He has to be.'_

"But I've never seen him like this before, Cal. It's really bad this time."

Frank closed his eyes, trying to force out the images of the last time he saw Joe being rushed behind the emergency room doors as he stood and watched helplessly.

' _You have to make it, Joe. You have to.'_ Frank couldn't even begin to imagine life without his brother.

"Mr. Hardy?" a male voice asked.

Frank's eyes shot open and he saw Dr. Henry Simonds, who had spoken to him so many hours ago, before Joe went into surgery.

"Is Joe out of surgery?" Frank asked, gently shaking Vanessa awake.

"Yes, he is. I wanted to update you on his condition."

"Is he alright?" Vanessa asked worriedly, rubbing her red, puffy eyes as she sat up.

"That's what I'd like to talk to all of you about," the doctor replied, pulling up a chair and sitting down across from Frank, Vanessa and Callie.

Vanessa felt her eyes tear up, knowing that wasn't a good answer. She felt Frank put an arm around her shoulder and pull her close to him.

Dr. Simonds looked down at his hands trying to find exactly the right words to convey the seriousness of Joe's condition but still allow the three young people to have hope.

"We were able to find the cause of the internal bleeding and repair it," Dr. Simonds began. "However, Joe suffered quite a bit of blood loss before we were able to accomplish that; more than we like to see. That made treating his other injuries quite difficult."

"But you were able to treat them, right?" Frank asked hopefully.

"Yes, we were but normally we would have put that off for a few days. To get his blood volume a little higher. Performing surgery on someone with such a low volume of blood is extremely dangerous."

"Why didn't you wait?" Frank asked, alarmed.

"Because his other injuries were life threatening. They had to be repaired immediately or he would have died. We had no other option." Dr. Simonds said quietly.

Vanessa gasped. "What other injuries?" she finally choked out.

"He has five broken ribs. Three on the right and two on the left. By itself, that is not life threatening. However, one rib sustained an open fracture, puncturing the skin, and also a lung, causing it to collapse. Another rib punctured his other lung slightly. We were able to repair both lungs and stabilize the severely broken rib with a pin. There's not much we can do for the others except tape them to minimize his movements." Dr. Simonds waited while Frank, Callie and Vanessa digested that information. "Right now he is on a respirator, to help him breathe easier, but I'm hoping we can remove it in a day or two."

"Is that all?" Frank asked, unable to dislodge the image of Joe when Callie had lifted his shirt to reveal the injury the doctor was referring to.

"I'm afraid not. Right now he is running a very high fever, indicative of infection. Any open fracture, as opposed to one that does not pierce the skin, runs an extremely high risk of introducing bacteria and foreign material into the body and dramatically increases the chance of infection. I've started him on intravenous antibiotics to contain that.

"There appear to be stress fractures on several vertebrae. We tested his legs for paralysis and although he didn't respond as well as I would have liked, the x-rays showed no complete breaks and there didn't appear to be any pinching of the nerves."

"Paralysis?" Frank could barely get the word out. _'But Callie said he_ _could_ _move his legs, just not a lot.'_

"I believe his lack of response to the paralysis test is due to swelling of the spinal cord, which should go down in a few days. We'll perform the test again then and I'm sure he'll pass with flying colors. I think the chance of any kind of paralysis is very slim."

' _But what if he is paralyzed? God, what was I thinking moving him so fast! But I didn't have a choice. I couldn't leave him there. I had to get him out!'_ Frank's mind was spinning as he second guessed his decision to move Joe so quickly.

Suddenly all the medical information and terminology began swirling around in Frank's head so fast he almost felt dizzy. This couldn't be happening to Joe. He heard Dr. Simonds begin speaking again and felt a sudden urge to hit him. He wanted the man to shut up. He didn't want to hear about any more injuries, no matter how major or minor they were. He just wanted the doctor to tell him his brother would be fine. Knowing that was far from certain, Frank resumed listening to Dr. Simonds explanation of Joe's condition.

"… very severe concussion, which we are watching closely. Those are the most serious of his injuries. He does have a dislocated right shoulder, which has been reduced and immobilized and severe rope burns on both wrists. They were pretty dirty when he came in so we'll be keeping a close eye on them to ensure they don't get infected."

Frank stared at Dr. Simonds in shock. He was used to seeing Joe with one, maybe two injuries, but this was almost more than he could comprehend. As he sat trying to process the severity of Joe's condition, he became aware of Vanessa shaking. Looking at her, he realized she was crying – sobbing – yet not making a sound. Putting both arms around her, he held her close, stroking her hair as he had seen Joe do so many times.

"Sssh. It's ok, Van. He'll be ok." Frank said softly. Knowing there was nothing he could do to help Joe directly, he could at least help his brother indirectly by trying to comfort Vanessa. Frank knew Joe would never want Vanessa to be so distraught over him even though she had every reason to be. At least focusing his attention on Vanessa made him feel not quite so useless.

Dr. Simonds sat, waiting patiently while Vanessa composed herself somewhat. Wiping her eyes, Vanessa looked at him.

"He will be ok, though…won't he? I mean once you get him off the respirator and all? He'll recover completely?" she asked in a trembling voice. More than anything in the world Vanessa needed something to hold onto right then, anything that would let her believe Joe would come out of this just fine.

Dr. Simonds looked at Vanessa compassionately, then glanced at Callie, who sat with tears silently running down her face. He finally let his gaze settle on Frank.

"I always try to be as honest as possible. I'm not going to lie to you. Joe's condition is still very, very serious. He's obviously very strong with a very strong will to live, otherwise he wouldn't have made it this far.

"Our biggest concerns right now are infection and blood loss. I'm confident the other injuries will heal completely, as long as he can fight off the infection and get his blood volume closer to normal levels."

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Simonds uttered the words he always found so hard to say and was certain were even harder to hear.

"If he makes it through the night- "

"If?!" Vanessa cried out. "You just said he was strong!"

"He is," Dr. Simonds replied softly. "But everyone has their limits. The human body can only take so much. If he makes it through the night, I'll feel much more comfortable upgrading his condition and prognosis."

"Can we see him?" Frank asked blinking back tears. Vanessa was on the verge of completely falling apart and, if nothing else, he was determined to be strong for her. At least that would give him something to concentrate on…something besides Joe and whether or not he would still be alive in the morning.

"He's in the Intensive Care Unit. You can see him for five minutes each, one at a time. Then I suggest you go home and get some sleep," Dr. Simonds said standing up.

"We're here on vacation." Frank said numbly. "We're staying at a hotel in Cape May."

"I see." Dr. Simonds looked at Frank ominously. "You said you were his older brother?"

"Yes."

"Have you called your parents yet?"

"No." Frank admitted. "I really didn't want to call them until I had some idea of what to tell them." The truth of the matter was Frank didn't want to call them at all. He had no idea how he was going to explain this. They had set out for a week at the beach and now Joe was in the hospital barely alive.

"You might want to think about giving them a call when you get back to your hotel."

Frank nodded silently, fully understanding the meaning behind the doctor's words. ' _Please, Joe, you can't die. I can't make that phone call to Mom and Dad. I can't.'_


	21. Chapter 21

**Note:** _Thanks so much for all of the reviews- they are very much appreciated! Thank you to EastBlue, TinDog, Erin Jordan, AccidentallySocial, max2013, and Paulina Ann for your comments on the last chapter! :) The next chapter will be up Friday._

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 21

Vanessa stood outside the hotel room, key hovering over the lock. She did not want to go into the room. Once she did, she would be completely and totally alone. Alone with her emotions and her thoughts – thoughts of Joe. She looked back over her shoulder and glanced enviously at the closed door Frank and Callie had retreated behind just a moment ago.

' _At least they have each other,'_ Vanessa thought despondently. Resigning herself to what was to come, she slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

As she scanned the 'wreckage' that passed for their hotel room – clothes, towels, bathing suits, and shoes; books, magazines, and CDs strewn everywhere – a totally unrelated thought entered her mind. ' _If it was our room that had been ransacked, we never even would have known.'_

Suddenly she began laughing at the thought. A few giggles at first that gradually grew louder until she was laughing hysterically. Laughing so hard she doubled over, clutching her sides. Before Vanessa even knew what had happened, she was sobbing. Leaning back against the closed door, she slid to the floor and buried her face in her hands letting the tears flow unchecked. She sat and cried, lost and alone, until she couldn't cry anymore. Still, she could not bring herself to step any further into the room – not without Joe.

And so she sat, her back against the door, thinking about the man she desperately loved, and wondering if she would ever fall asleep in his arms again.

' _When was the last time I told him I loved him? Does he know?'_ Vanessa began to panic, unable to recall the last time she had said those words to Joe. ' _What kind of girlfriend are you? He tells you every day…every single day…how much he loves you; how you are the most beautiful woman in the world; how lucky he is to have you. And you can't even remember to say those three simple words?'_

Vanessa closed her eyes as the last time she told Joe how much she loved him came rushing back to her. It had been less than an hour ago, but had he been able to hear her?

' _How could he with all those machines making so much noise and all those tubes and wires attached to him everywhere. And the bandages…too many of them.'_ Vanessa choked out a sob, but the tears didn't come this time and she assumed she just didn't have any left.

She didn't want to see those images of Joe lying so deathly still in that hospital bed. So very pale he almost blended into the pristine white sheets. She tried to force them out but they were stubborn, refusing to leave. Vanessa tried to bring up pictures of Joe from just a few days ago. Surfing, swimming, holding her tightly and kissing her under the boardwalk, when he was safe and they were happy.

Opening her eyes, Vanessa saw a flash of color sticking out from under the bed. Recognizing it as the t-shirt Joe had worn the last time Vanessa saw him, she reached forward and grabbed it. Slowly she brought it to her face and inhaled deeply. ' _It's still there.'_ She smiled sadly, savoring the musky scent she loved. Laying the t-shirt on the floor next to her, she slowly took her clothes off and put Joe's t-shirt on. It was a poor substitute for feeling his arms wrapped around her, but for tonight it would have to do.

Looking up, Vanessa saw the menagerie of stuffed animals Joe had accumulated for her over the course of their vacation, sitting on the bureau, all of them smiling down on her. Every night they had gone to the boardwalk and every night Joe had played the silly games, always coming away with some goofy new stuffed animals for her to add to her collection. She laughed out loud recalling the last time Joe had approached the booth with the rifles. She could still hear the man's voice, trying to attract the passers by to his game of chance.

"Hit the bulls eye! Win a prize!" Being an expert marksman, Joe had done exactly that, every single time he played. After the third night in a row, when Joe had almost cleaned him out of prizes, the little man had banned Joe from his booth.

Slowly but surely, the same thing happened at the ring toss, the baseball throw and on and on. Vanessa now had every single, silly prize available on the boardwalk and Joe had found himself with a reputation that preceded him. No matter which game he tried to play, he was told he had been banned. The boardwalk in Cape May was running out of prizes thanks to him. Why don't you drive a little further down the shore, he was told. Try Avalon, Seabright or Ocean City. They probably still have prizes left.

Knowing she couldn't possibly sleep, and dreading the nightmares that would follow if she somehow were able to drift off, Vanessa began the ritual that would get her through the night. Reaching up to the bureau, Vanessa pulled off the first stuffed animal she saw – an ugly purple elephant. Holding it tightly, close to her heart, she thought back to the day she met Joe in the parking lot of Bayport High School. As she relived every moment of their relationship, she made sure to rotate through her collection of stuffed bears, dogs, cats, frogs, hippos, snakes and every other animal imaginable, giving each of them time close to her heart and close to Joe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the hall, Frank lay staring up into the darkness. Unlike Vanessa, he was actually attempting to get some sleep, although so far he had been unsuccessful. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was Joe lying in the hospital bed, barely holding on. Frank did not want to admit it, but it seemed the machines were keeping Joe alive more than Joe was actually living. The five minutes he had been allowed to spend with his brother seemed to fly by and at the same time last an eternity.

For once, Frank, who had the reputation of being cool and in control no matter what the crisis, had fallen apart. Between the bandages, the machines, the tubes, the wires and the IV's, Frank couldn't find anywhere he could safely touch his brother. And at that moment, that was all he wanted to do; touch Joe's hand or his face, feel the warmth of his skin, so Frank could truly believe he was still alive.

Staring at Joe, the meaning of Dr. Simonds' words – ' _If he makes it through the night'_ – suddenly became very real to Frank. By the time his five minutes were up and the nurse literally dragged him from the room, Frank was certain Joe wouldn't make it through the night.

Unable to hide his distress, he never called his parents. It wouldn't have mattered if he did; they too were vacationing in Hawaii. They couldn't possibly reach Joe's side before morning even if they wanted to. No, Frank had decided, one ruined vacation was enough. Let them enjoy theirs for one more day.

Turning his head, Frank watched Callie sleeping. She was sleeping, but only because she had cried so hard she had exhausted herself. After begging Frank to forgive her, convinced Joe had been hurt solely because of her, she had let Frank hold her while she grieved. Frank wanted to take away all her pain; both the pain he had caused her with the choice no one should ever have to make and, worse still, the pain she was causing herself.

No one blamed her for what had happened to Joe. Not Frank, not Vanessa and certainly not Joe, himself. Yet Callie refused to listen and continued beating herself up about it until she had finally fallen into a very fitful sleep.

Frank looked towards the door and wondered how Vanessa was doing. He admired her immensely. Had Callie been the one in the hospital, Frank wasn't sure he would have the inner strength to return to their hotel room alone, not knowing if he would ever see her alive again. At least Frank and Callie had each other to cling to. Vanessa had no one. But she had insisted she would be fine alone. Frank suspected she was close to breaking down completely and wanted to be alone when that happened. Finally feeling exhausted enough to sleep without dreaming, Frank closed his eyes, still thinking of Vanessa and his younger brother.

' _Don't leave her, Joe. Don't leave her.'_

Later that morning, Frank found himself pacing the length of the hotel room, checking his watch yet again. There had been no call from the hospital during the night, which meant at least Joe's condition had not deteriorated. Still, Frank was anxious to get to the hospital and see his brother. His jittery nerves would only be calmed when he could see for himself that Joe was at least holding his own. He also needed to call his parents. Frank knew he would have to suffer through an emotionally charged, angry tirade from his parents for waiting so long to tell them about Joe, but he didn't want to call them with a lot of "maybe's". Praying that by the time he arrived at the hospital this morning Joe's condition would have stabilized, Frank promised himself he would then call his parents immediately.

Throwing a glance at the closed bathroom door, Frank wondered if he should check on Callie when she finally emerged, red-eyed and sniffling. Seeing her still so distraught, and knowing he was partially responsible for it, was eating him up inside. He couldn't believe Callie's grace and poise after everything that had happened. Frank wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, make all her pain disappear, but he hesitated, unsure how she would respond. Every time Frank thought about the choice he'd had to make, he felt sick to his stomach. How could Callie ever forgive him?

Thinking of Joe so critically injured, Callie holding herself completely responsible for it, and he himself so riddled with guilt, Frank made a vow.

 _'I'll find you, Nash. That's a promise. You will never get away with this.'_

"Are you okay, hon?" Frank asked, noting the sadness on Callie's face.

Callie looked at him and smiled wanly. She had been trying to figure out the best way to tell Frank about the video. She hated to dump this on him now, when he was so worried about Joe, but she felt she had no other option. She couldn't take the chance that Nash would send the video to Frank – and worse still, that he would watch it – before she had a chance to explain.

"There's something I need to tell you, Frank."

Frank's stomach tightened. Although it had been hanging over their heads, they hadn't really talked about the choice he had been forced to make to save Joe's life. Callie had said she understood, she had _told_ him to choose Joe, but Frank had seen the look in her eyes when he did. She may have understood with her head that Frank had to choose Joe, but somewhere deep in her heart she had wanted Frank to choose her.

"Okay," Frank replied simply, preparing himself for the worst. He sat on the bed and gently guided Callie to a seat next to him.

Looking into his eyes, she saw a mixture of anxiety and concern. "Frank, something happened while Joe and I were being held that you need to know about. But I need you to let me get through this without interruption, okay?"

Frank nodded, wondering what could possibly be worse than what he already knew.

Taking a deep breath, Callie told Frank about the night she and Joe had been drugged, and how they had awakened the next morning with no memory of what, if anything, had happened during the night. Nervously, she told him of the appearance of Nash and Jenkins that morning, of their innuendo, accusations and insinuations. Callie could hear her voice shaking as she explained about the video, about how Nash and Jenkins manipulated the situation in an effort to make Joe and Callie believe they had slept together.

Callie suddenly stopped speaking as that horrible moment when Jenkins had played the DVD came rushing back to her. Recalling how, for a few brief moments she thought that she and Joe might have actually done what they were suggesting, she was filled with shame. Joe never thought for a second that the people on the video were he and Callie. But she had, and that memory would haunt her for a very long time.

As Frank sat and listened to Callie recount the surreal events, his heart started to race. ' _Drugged?! Joe and Callie were drugged?'_ He thought in disbelief. ' _They wanted Joe_ _and Callie to think they had slept together? They wanted me to believe they had betrayed me?'_ Frank realized every muscle in his body was tense, as the anger he felt threatened to consume him. ' _Bastards!'_

"Frank," Callie said, forcing him back to the present. "I think Nash is going to send you the video, as a way to get back at me; to get his revenge. Joe was afraid you would get the DVD and watch it before we had a chance to explain. That's why we tried to escape. Joe wanted to get to you before the DVD did. He…we…didn't think you would believe it, but those people on the tape…they do look a lot like Joe and I." Callie's voice dropped considerably. "And we didn't want you to be hurt."

Abruptly, Frank stood and walked to the balcony, staring out at the deep blue of the ocean, willing it to calm the emotions threatening to explode inside him. He turned to look at Callie and the uncertainty in her eyes tore at his heart. Callie stood and walked to him, taking his hands in hers.

"Joe and I would never, ever…" she began, but stopped when Frank pulled her into him, holding her tighter than he ever had before.

"I love you, Callie. I trust you. You _and_ Joe," Frank said, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm sorry. So sorry for what they did…what they put you through."

"Promise me something, Frank." Callie said, not moving from Frank's embrace. "If you do get the video, please promise me you won't watch it. It's…it's…." Callie felt slightly queasy, recalling the small portion of the video she had seen. "Please, just throw it out."

"Promise," he whispered, vowing that Nash and Jenkins would never hurt the people he loved again. "And I promise you, they will pay. For what they did to you and for what they did to Joe."

Frank continued holding Callie tightly, unable to release her just yet. The emotional torture she had been forced to suffer through had been horrendous, but at least she was here with him, for the most part unharmed…unlike Joe. Burying his face in her neck, Frank held back the tears, determined to be strong for Callie and Joe, at the same time hoping and praying his brother would recover.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note** : _Thank you EastBlue, TinDog, Paulina Ann, Max2013, and ErinJordan for the reviews on the last chapter. :)_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 22

With one arm around Callie and the other hand clutching Vanessa's tightly, Frank steered them down the hospital corridor to the Intensive Care Unit. Not a word had been spoken on the drive to the hospital, each lost in his or her own thoughts of Joe. Frank had been alternately worried sick about his brother and practically shaking with rage over the video Callie had told him about. Knowing there was nothing he could do about that at the moment, he tried to focus on Joe.

Coming to a stop at the nurse's station, Frank introduced himself, Vanessa, and Callie. The nurse told him she would page Dr. Simonds and let him know Frank was here. She reminded them that only one person was allowed in the room at a time, although the others could remain in the tiny waiting area outside the room as the window would allow them to see inside. Thanking her, the group made their way to Joe's room, stopping just outside it, peering through the window that allowed the nurses to keep a constant watch on the ICU patients without having to actually remain in the room.

As Frank stared at his younger brother hooked up to a respirator, a heart monitor, IVs and a few other machines he wasn't quite sure of, he suddenly felt lightheaded.

"You go first, Van," he said, his voice strained.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked hesitantly.

Frank gave her a tight little smile and nodded, watching as she rushed through the door to Joe's side, almost as if she were afraid Frank would change his mind. Quickly, Frank spun away from the window. He had been desperate to see Joe, but, now that he was here, Frank couldn't bring himself to enter the room. Seeing his brother so pale, so still, so devoid of any signs of life had suddenly left him completely unnerved.

Seeing his obvious distress, Callie wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. Frank grabbed her and held on, needing her strength.

"God, Callie, he looks so broken, so…dead," Frank whispered, choking back a sob.

"I know it looks bad, but remember what Dr. Simonds said. If Joe made it through the night, he would upgrade his condition." Pulling back, she looked at Frank, who was so distraught and attempted a smile. "And he made it."

Out of the blue, Frank was assaulted with memories of the day he and Joe had gone to the jewelers to pick up Callie's engagement ring.

 _"She'll love it," Joe said, looking at his brother. He suddenly felt a bit choked up. Reaching over, he impulsively hugged his brother tightly. "Congratulations, big brother. Thanks for letting me be a part of this. I love you."_

Before Frank knew what had happened, the tears were upon him. Joe had always been openly affectionate and demonstrative with the people he loved.

 _"I love you."_

Joe had spoken those words from the heart and with ease. Frank was ashamed that it had taken him several minutes to say those same words back to his younger brother, but was so thankful that he finally did. Frank now realized there was a chance he would never get another opportunity to tell Joe just how much he loved him.

Holding Frank tightly, Callie cried along with him, feeling completely responsible for the situation Joe was currently in. If only she had waited for Frank to wake up that morning, instead of letting Joe talk her into investigating without him. If only she hadn't told Joe about her fears and suspicions. If only she hadn't taken the pictures to begin with…

"Ahem."

Startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat, Callie and Frank jumped apart and found themselves face to face with Dr. Simonds.

"Hello, Frank. Callie," Dr. Simonds greeted them.

"How's he doing?" Frank asked, not bothering to dispense with pleasantries.

"His condition hasn't worsened," Dr. Simonds replied, vaguely.

The reply did nothing to ease Frank's mind and in fact only served to feed his unpleasant mood.

"Will you take him off the respirator today?" Frank tried, hoping to pry something useful out of the man.

"I'll feel more comfortable leaving it in place for now."

Frank could almost feel his blood pressure rising at the total lack of information. He knew he should be grateful to Dr. Simonds; he had, after all, saved Joe's life. However, Frank couldn't help but feel contempt. Why couldn't doctors ever give a straight answer? Frank decided there must be a required course in medical school entitled "How To Answer The Distraught Family's Questions Without Revealing Any Information Whatsoever" and came to the conclusion that Dr. Simonds had aced that class. Completely frustrated, Frank glared at the doctor.

"Is my brother going to live or die?" he growled.

Callie gasped, taken aback at Frank's tone. It suddenly hit her how hard the events of the past few days were for Frank. Everyone thought of Frank as being able to maintain complete and total control of himself and his emotions at all times. It was as if he were unraveling right before her eyes. Unsure of what to do, she squeezed his hand tightly in a small gesture of support. To her surprise, Dr. Simonds seemed to soften considerably at Frank's harsh remark.

"I'm sorry, Frank. I think sometimes doctors have a bad habit of switching to autopilot and spouting clichés when we are unable to give you the answers you want to hear. We walk a fine line between being as honest as possible yet still leaving room for hope. Perhaps we can start over?" he asked sincerely.

"I apologize," Frank said, dejectedly. He was not used to being controlled by his emotions and found it was a feeling he did not like at all. "I just want to know how he's doing….honestly. Whether it's good or bad."

Dr. Simonds motioned for Frank and Callie to take a seat on the small couch in the waiting area and he pulled up a chair to sit facing them.

"When I said his condition hadn't worsened, I wasn't trying to be vague. I honestly did not expect him to live through the night," the doctor began.

Frank blanched. "You didn't tell us that last night!"

"I know and I apologize. I was walking that fine line. But the fact that he did make it through the night and didn't get any worse, really is a good sign. The reason I'm not taking him off the respirator today is not because he can't breathe on his own. It's just that I don't expect him to regain consciousness today and with the injuries to his lungs, it is going to take a lot of effort for him to breathe without the help of a respirator. As long as he's unconscious we might as well make it as easy as possible for him and let the respirator do most of the work."

Frank nodded in agreement now that he understood the details. "So you think he's out of the woods now? He'll make a full recovery?"

Dr. Simonds hesitation was not lost on Frank.

"I can't promise you it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Given the number, extent and severity of his injuries there will, more than likely, be some complications and a few setbacks along the way. Unfortunately, he is going to have a long and painful recovery, at least in the beginning."

"Is there anything we can do to make it easier for him?" Callie asked.

"Visit him as much as possible while he's here. Once he wakes up we'll move him out of the ICU and then he'll be able to have more than one visitor at a time." Dr. Simonds hesitated again. "He's going to be in a lot of pain. The painkillers can only do so much, and the stronger ones, which he will need at least initially, are highly addictive. So we are going to be very stringent in how much and how often he can have them."

"How is visiting him going to help with pain?" Frank asked, not following the doctor and getting more distressed by the second. He assumed Joe would be in a certain amount of pain, at least in the beginning, but the doctor was making it sound much worse than he had anticipated.

"It'll serve as a distraction. Help keep his mind off how much it hurts. Studies have found it really does help."

"Ok." Frank nodded. "What about the paralysis? Or partial paralysis? Have you repeated the test yet?"

"We'll be doing that later today. I'll let you know as soon as we do. Any other questions I can answer for you?" Dr. Simonds asked patiently.

"What about the fever? And the concussion?" Callie asked. Seeing how upset Frank was, she wasn't sure he'd remember to ask about those.

"Fever is down slightly. We won't be able to tell much about the effects of the concussion until he wakes up. It was pretty severe though so I would expect a certain amount of memory loss, severe headaches for a while, difficulty processing information and responding to questions - that sort of thing. Usually those symptoms will clear up within a month or two."

Frank nodded trying to grasp all this new information and trying to figure out how to relate it all to his parents without throwing them into a tailspin.

"Thank you for your time," he said quietly.

Dr. Simonds stood up. "If you think of anything else, just have one of the nurses page me. I'll be here all day." He patted Frank on the shoulder and disappeared down the hall.

As the doctor's words tumbled around in his head, Frank found he was suddenly a torrent of quickly changing emotions. The lack of sleep combined with anger at the people who had caused this and his ever increasing worry about Joe finally took it's toll on Frank. Dropping his head into his hands, he willed everything to go away.

' _Please,'_ he prayed. ' _Let me wake up and have it all be just a bad dream. Joe will be all right. Callie and I will be happy again. Please, God...'_

"Frank?" he heard Callie's concerned voice. "Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok," he lied.

' _Don't have much choice but to be ok. Everyone expects me to be ok. I'm always ok. I'm not allowed to be anything but ok,'_ Frank thought bitterly. Lifting his head, he found himself staring at Joe through the window and felt the pent up anger give way to overwhelming guilt.

' _Stop whining! Joe's been through hell…and he has to go through a lot more before this is over. And you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself?'_ Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Frank stood up and once again became the Frank Hardy everyone expected and depended on. Vaguely he wondered when he would get a chance to break down. Why did he always have to be the strong one?

"Would you ask Vanessa to come out here so I can bring her up to speed on Joe's condition?" Frank asked.

The monotone flatness of his voice worried Callie. "Uh, sure. Do you want me to help you?"

"No. I can handle it," Frank said with no inflection whatsoever. "Sit with Joe. Talk to him. Maybe he'll hear you and know he's not alone."

"Are you…"

"Yes, I'm sure," Frank said a little more harshly than he intended. Taking her hand he squeezed it gently and gave her a sad smile. "Really, I'm fine."

Nodding, Callie went into the room and told Vanessa that Frank wanted to speak to her. She watched as Vanessa kissed Joe lightly on the cheek and told him how much she loved him, then went out into the hall. Callie absent-mindedly rested a hand on Joe's left arm all the while watching the scene that was unfolding in the hall. She could almost tell which parts of Dr. Simonds updates Frank was relating by the ever-changing looks on Vanessa's face. When Vanessa collapsed in Frank's arms and he guided her to a seat on the couch, Callie finally looked away, tears in her eyes.

' _You just had to take those stupid pictures…'_

Looking at Joe through blurred vision, Callie wished she could turn back the clock and take back the choices she had made over the past several days.

"I'm so sorry, Joe. Please, forgive me."


	23. Chapter 23

**Note:** T _hank you for the follows and for reading, and thank you to the following people who were kind enough to leave comments on the last chapter: curlingduck, Paulina Ann, max2013, and Erin Jordan. Also, thanks to those who left reviews on earlier chapters as well- EastBlue and TinDog. :)_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 23

Very, very slowly the fog began to dissipate. He wanted to open his eyes, to move, but somehow that felt like it would take too much effort. Instead, he simply decided to swallow, hoping to dislodge the cotton field that had taken up residence in his mouth. He realized immediately that was an even worse idea and groaned, wondering why he had suddenly chosen to take up sword swallowing. Attempting to raise his right hand to rub his very sore throat, Joe found he could not move. Inhaling sharply at the realization, Joe felt a searing pain in his chest. An involuntary moan escaped and Joe panicked.

' _I can't move! Where am I? Frank? Oh, God, everything hurts…What happened?!'_

Attempting to move again only increased the pain. Just when Joe was sure the panic would take complete control of him, he heard a familiar voice.

"Easy, little brother. Don't try to move; lie still. You're safe now. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Relaxing slightly at the comforting sound of Frank's voice, Joe tried to speak his brother's name and winced in pain.

' _Why is my throat so sore?'_

Opening his eyes a crack, the light assaulted his already pounding head and he thought better of it.

"Wa…" Joe attempted to speak, trying to ask for water.

"What happened?" Frank said, trying to guess what Joe was attempting to say.

Joe shook his head, frustrated, regretting it when a wave of nausea threatened him. Waiting for it to pass, he tried to speak again.

"Wa…ter."

A moment later, he felt a straw near his lips.

"Just a little sip," Frank advised. "Make sure you can keep it down."

Joe took in a small amount of water and swallowed gingerly. Although it hurt, the cool water also felt good against his sore throat. Quickly, he took in several more mouthfuls before Frank pulled it away.

"Hey! Easy, Joe! Trust me, you are in no condition to throw up if this water doesn't agree with you."

Lying still for a moment, Joe found, if he was careful and moved slowly, he could move his left arm with a minimal amount of pain.

"Hot," he mumbled, pushing at the covers with his left hand. "Too…hot."

"Let me do it. Don't move around too much, okay?"

Joe felt the covers being turned down a little, allowing the air to cool him off somewhat.

"Hot. Why?" Joe asked, still not having opened his eyes.

' _One obstacle at a time,'_ he thought, still having no idea where he was or why he was in so much pain and virtually unable to move. Frank's presence and the fact that Frank seemed to be fine and not panicked allowed Joe to keep some semblance of sanity.

"Fever," Frank replied, simply. "But it's gradually going down so you won't be so hot in a day or so."

' _Fever? Why would I have a fever?'_ Joe decided to try to open his eyes once more, wanting to know where he was. He assumed he had picked up the flu or some other bug and was at home in his own bed with Frank hovering anxiously like he always did when Joe was sick or hurt.

Slowly opening one eye a crack, the bright light streaming in through the window increased the pain in his head tenfold and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut.

"Light…hurts."

"Hold on." Frank replied. Joe could hear him moving around the room. "Okay, is that better?"

Cautiously, slowly, Joe opened his eyes and wondered where in the world he was. It looked like a hospital room but he couldn't recall having done anything that would have landed him in the hospital in such excruciating pain. Frank had closed the blinds on the window and turned off most of the lights. The low light in the room still caused Joe's head to pound but at least now it was bearable.

"Better," Joe whispered. "Van?" he asked, suddenly becoming quite agitated. If he was hurt and in a hospital, had Vanessa been with him when whatever it was had happened?

"Take it easy, Joe." He felt Frank's hand on his left shoulder, gently holding him down. "Vanessa is fine. She and Callie went to get something to eat. You're the only one who got hurt." Frank stopped a moment as if he were trying to control his emotions. "She'll be very happy to know you finally woke up. She's been worried sick about you," Frank told his brother, watching him closely. "We all have," he added softly.

"Where?" Joe managed one word, thankful he and Frank were so close they didn't need to speak complete sentences to communicate.

"You're in the hospital, Joe. You got hurt pretty bad this time."

Joe could hear the worry and concern in Frank's voice. "Mom? Dad?" Joe questioned, noting the absence of his parents. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw a flash of fear in his brother's eyes.

 _'No! Mom and Dad got hurt too?!'_ Joe thought completely misunderstanding Frank's apprehension.

"They're…hurt?" Joe said, struggling to sit up, immediately crying out at the amount of pain it caused.

"Joe, please, stop moving around!" Frank said, alarmed, once again placing a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Mom and Dad are fine. They're in Hawaii on vacation." Frank's worry increased dramatically when it dawned on him that Joe had no recollection of where they were or what had happened to him. "We're on vacation, Joe."

"Vacation?" Joe repeated, his eyes going wide. _'Vacation?! We're on vacation? How did I end up in the hospital on vacation?!'_

"It's okay, Joe," Frank said soothingly, trying to keep Joe from having a full-blown panic attack. "You have a pretty bad concussion. It's normal that you'll have trouble remembering things for a while."

The fear and apprehension in Joe's eyes tugged at Frank's heart. _'He's scared to death.'_ Frank thought, although he didn't blame Joe one bit. He wondered how he'd react if he woke up to find himself in the hospital, practically immobile, in constant pain with no knowledge of how he'd gotten there.

"Why don't you tell me the last thing you remember and I'll fill in the blanks for you, alright?" Frank said comfortingly, resting a hand on Joe's leg.

Nodding slightly, Joe glanced down at Frank's hand. Realizing he couldn't feel Frank's hand on his leg, Joe was completely swallowed up by a terror he had never felt before.

"Frank!" he choked out, desperately trying to sit up, struggling against his brother who was easily holding him down. "Frank!" Joe repeated with tears in his eyes. "Can't feel…your hand!"

"It's temporary, Joe! Just temporary!" Frank said, trying to calm his brother.

 _'Unless_ _you keep fighting me and do some permanent damage!'_

Joe had stopped listening though, and was making feeble attempts to push Frank away.

"Listen to me!" Frank finally yelled, forcibly holding Joe down. After a few more frustrating swipes at Frank, Joe lay still, obviously distraught but now exhausted. Holding Joe's left hand gently, Frank began to explain the extent of Joe's injuries to him. As he spoke, Joe stared at him in horror, unable to believe he had come so close to dying.

"How?" Joe asked, when Frank was done.

"Why don't we save that story for later, huh?" Frank suggested. "You need to rest. Get some sleep, little brother. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Although Joe was shaking his head slightly in defiance, Frank could see that Joe could barely keep his eyes open.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything later. Right now, I want you to sleep," Frank said softly. As Joe drifted off to sleep, Frank collapsed into the chair next to the bed, emotionally exhausted. How would he ever be able to tell Joe what he'd had to endure at the hands of Nash and Jenkins?

Vanessa pushed open the door to Joe's hospital room and walked in, followed closely by Callie. Seeing Frank sitting in the chair, leaning forward with his head resting in his hands, she knew immediately something had happened.

"Frank?" she said.

Lifting his head, Frank looked at her, despair evident in his deep brown eyes "He doesn't remember a thing." Frank's voice was barely above a whisper.

"He woke up?" Vanessa asked excitedly, moving to stand next to the bed.

Frank nodded in reply.

Callie quickly walked to Frank, kneeling on the floor in front of him. Taking his hands in hers, she tried to reassure him. "Dr. Simonds said memory loss was normal; to be expected. Give him a little time. I'm sure he'll remember everything." Callie reached up and gently touched his cheek.

Looking into her eyes, Frank was so thankful she was there. She had every reason to hate him given the choice he had made, yet she stuck by him, refusing to blame him, refusing to leave his side.

"Was he in any pain?" Vanessa asked, dreading the answer. She held Joe's left hand gingerly, wishing she had been there when he awoke.

"Yeah," Frank replied in the same whispered tone. "A lot." His voice finally broke as he dissolved into tears in Callie's arms. Several moments later, he looked up, seeing the concern on Callie's face.

"Thank you. I'm fine now. Really, " Frank told her, both of them sincerely doubting it.

Getting up, he stood next to Vanessa and looked down at his brother. Not taking her eyes off Joe, Vanessa wrapped an arm around Frank's waist resting her head on his shoulder. They stood together, each taking comfort in the other.

"He asked for you, first thing," Frank told her, smiling. "He didn't remember what happened. He was afraid you were hurt, too."

Vanessa hugged Frank a little tighter, wiping a tear from her eye. She turned to look at him, concerned.

"He didn't remember anything…at all?"

"No." Frank shook his head. "He didn't even remember we were on vacation. He asked me where Mom and Dad were."

"Don't worry," Vanessa said as much for her own benefit as Frank's. "Like Callie said, he'll remember. Just give him some time."

 _Joe felt his arms suddenly being yanked over his head with tremendous force. Crying out in pain, he felt as if his arms were being ripped from their sockets. He felt his head strike the hard ground, bounce upwards, and hit the ground once more. He had no idea what was happening to him but his body felt as if it were being shredded, ripped to pieces…and he was powerless to stop it_

 _"Stop! Please stop!" He cried out in agony…_

"Joe?" Vanessa leaned over the railing of the bed. "Baby, wake up!" Joe was obviously in distress, apparently having some kind of nightmare.

"Frank!" Vanessa cried out in the direction of the small couch where Callie and Frank were napping.

Instantly, Frank was awake and by her side. Reaching out he shook Joe's left shoulder.

"Joe! Wake up! Come on, Joe. Open your eyes!"

Suddenly Joe's eyes flew open and he let out a strangled cry. Both Frank and Vanessa gasped at the absolute terror they saw reflected in his eyes and on his face.

"Easy, Joe, easy," Frank said soothingly. "You're safe. It's okay."

Looking around frantically, Joe finally locked onto Frank and Vanessa, his breathing ragged and obviously painful. Quickly composing herself, Vanessa reached down, stroking his hair gently.

"Shhh. We're right here, Baby. You're alright," she said in a comforting voice.

Although it was painful, Joe reached out and grabbed his brother's hand, gripping it as tightly as he was able to. Frank took Joe's hand in both of his, holding it firmly.

"I'm right here, little brother. I won't let them hurt you again."

Joe squeezed his eyes shut, nodding, a few tears rolling down his face.

"Did you remember something?" Frank asked gently, not letting go of Joe's hand.

"Yes…no…I…I don't know..." Joe choked out, obviously terrified.

Suddenly a nurse came rushing into the room, coming to a stop next to Frank. She looked down at Joe, and then turned to Frank and Vanessa.

"What happened?' she asked no one in particular "The heart monitor just went nuts."

"He had a nightmare," Frank answered.

"Just a nightmare?" She looked questioningly at Joe. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," he whispered in reply.

"Okay, if that's all it was. Do you need any pain medication? It's been over six hours since your last dose if you'd like some." She hesitated a moment. "But you'll probably be asleep again in minutes."

Joe shook his head no, eyes wide with fear once again. "No! No more…sleep…nightmares," Joe said, not making a lot of sense, but getting his message across just the same.

"Alright." The nurse patted his arm gently. "Just have someone buzz if you change your mind." She replied then left the room to check on other patients.

Frank watched her retreating back until he felt Joe squeezing his hand.

Turning back, he gazed down at his younger brother feeling his anxiety.

"Tell...me." Joe said. "You…promised."

Frank took a deep breath suddenly realizing telling Joe what he had been through would not be such a good idea right now.

"What do you remember?" Frank asked him gently, hoping to hold off telling Joe all the horrible details of his ordeal "Anything at all?"

Joe closed his eyes, apparently deep in concentration. "You…came home…for the summer." Joe opened his eyes and smiled. "I was excited."

Frank smiled back in spite of himself as he realized Joe was referring to the fact that he had moved back home when his college classes had concluded for the spring semester. He had opted to spend the summer at home with Joe, rather than stay behind at school for summer session as he had done in years past. "Yeah, I missed you too, little brother. Do you remember anything after that?"

Glancing at Vanessa who was smiling at him, Joe returned the smile and replied, "Vacation. The beach…with big brother…girlfriend…and…" his eyes grew wide as they finally rested on Callie. "…future sister-in-law!"

Everyone laughed out loud at Joe's description of their vacation. Thinking hard, Joe continued to rattle off snippets of things he remembered from the past month, coming to an abrupt stop after relating his and Callie's drive to the woods the morning they had been grabbed by Nash and Jenkins. A heavy silence hung in the air, finally broken by Frank.

"And after you and Callie drove out to the woods…then what?" Frank pressed, hoping Joe would remember something more, yet praying he would have no recollection at all of the torture that had been inflicted upon him.

Joe looked directly at his brother, the anxiety and apprehension returning full force. "Nothing…"


	24. Chapter 24

**NOTE** : _As always, thanks for the reviews and follows. Special thanks to TinDog, ErinJordan, Accidentally Social, Paulina Ann, and max2013 for your reviews on the last chapter- they're much_ _appreciated_.

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 24

Later that evening, Frank walked into his hotel room, emotionally drained. He had called the number his parents had left for him only to find out there was no way to contact them. When the hotel they were staying had found out, via the staff, that Laura and Fenton were celebrating a "second honeymoon", they had sent the Hardys to a secluded island dubbed the "Honeymoon Hideaway". Laura and Fenton had been dropped off by private plane two days earlier and, although they could contact the hotel via a one-way radio, they were unreachable. Frank had left a message, asking them to call him immediately upon returning to the hotel. He had purposely been vague not wanting to alarm them, although he didn't think anything their imaginations could come up with would be worse than what Joe had actually been through.

Although Frank knew Joe would be okay, he tried to push away the terrible thought from the back of his mind about this mysterious DVD that Callie had told him about. Still, he couldn't do it. He found himself clenching his hands into tightly balled fists whenever he thought about what these… monsters… had done to his brother and his fiancée. The thought that they had dared to suggest to Callie that any of this was her fault, or that she had been disloyal to him, was simply incomprehensible.

 _Callie_. Oh, God—what was he going to say to her? Every time he thought about that horrific moment where he had been forced to choose her or Joe, he felt sick to his stomach. Callie had said that she understood; that if Joe hadn't been chosen, he surely would have died. At the same time, though, Frank saw the look of- what was it? Shock? Disappointment? SOMETHING- in her eyes that led him to believe the contrary. Then it hit him: the look was of betrayal. With shaking hands, Frank sat down at the hotel desk and tried to clear his thoughts.

 _What kind of person am I_? He had asked himself that question countless times over the past few days. _How could I turn her over to be… to be WHAT? Verbally abused? Physically abused? Raped?_ Frank felt tears spring to his eyes and, all alone, he allowed himself a few moments to cry. He had loved Callie so deeply for many years; she was his best friend, and future wife. And now, after this, the future seemed so uncertain. Could she ever be with someone who would allow her to be hurt? Could _he_ ever look at himself in the mirror again, and not see the look of horror in her eyes?

 _Joe would have died; surely, there had been no other choice_. But was that true? Frank shook his head, a thousand thoughts spinning all at once. Could he have lived with himself if he really had to go through with that choice, and Callie would have suffered horribly? Logic told him he had done the right thing; but with Callie, it had never been about logic. She was the one person, besides his family, whom he loved unconditionally; he _felt_ her love back; he didn't need to rationalize _why_ he should love her. His heart spoke over his mind. But, if this really was a choice of the heart, what did that say about him? Suddenly nothing was certain anymore.

Wiping back tears, Frank walked to the window and looked outside. The setting was so beautiful and placid. Frank was amazed at how different it had looked just a few short days ago, when, holding Callie in his arms, they had watched the sunset and talked of their equally glorious future.

"Callie," he whispered to himself. "I'm so sorry."

Turning around, he caught sight of the picture from his engagement night that he had looked at so often when Callie and Joe had been missing, and found himself staring into Joe's smiling face. Suddenly, he was filled with rage, and felt the color rise to his cheeks as he involuntarily pictured Joe's immeasurable suffering at the hands of those bastards.

He kept visualizing how much pain his brother must have been in, and the unspeakable terror he must have felt when he realized what had been happening to him, solely for the amusement of their captors. With a shudder, Frank was just grateful that he was unconscious quickly when the… incident… occurred. But he had known! Callie had told him that Joe was awake at the beginning. _Oh, God. Oh, God._

Frank had to sit down again, feeling weak. He had failed miserably as a fiancée and as an older brother. In both of those roles, his job had been to protect at all costs. He hadn't been able to do that, and he didn't know if he could live with himself any longer.

Frank slammed his fist into the desk, sending the lamp flying, and feeling the tears slide from his eyes, unable to stop them. His fury was so intense that he felt totally out of control. Then, all at once, he stopped. He would deal with his emotions later, and the repercussions of everything Nash and Jenkins had done. Right now, though, he knew he had one thing to do.

"You will not let them destroy your family," Frank said out loud, staring at himself in the mirror. "You WILL get through this. But first…" He paused. "You will make them pay for what they did."

With those words, Frank formed a new resolve, and began to plan how to catch these animals. One thing was certain to him, though. If he had anything to do with it, they'd pay _dearly_ for their heinous acts…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nash and Jenkins, meanwhile, sat looking at each other at a new location that they were fairly certain would remain undisclosed to the Hardys.

Jenkins laughed heartily, recalling what they had done. "That Hardy kid got it good, huh?!" he said to Nash, thinking of Joe. "That'll go to show him who to mess with next time. It's too bad we didn't finish him off, though," he reflected.

Nash met his eyes with a cool, hard stare. His response was even-keeled. "No, it's not. It was better to see him suffer. Watching him writhe in agony; that's what made this whole deal satisfactory."

Jenkins looked at him uneasily. "Well, yeah, I guess so."

"Surely you aren't wavering on our decision, are you?" He reached out and grabbed Jenkins by the collar. "I'd hate to think that you weren't as fully involved in this as I was. Since, you know, despite the fact that I tied up Mr. Hardy, you drove the truck. You were my assistant. We're equally guilty in the eyes of the law."

Nervously, Jenkins removed Nash's hand. "I said I'm with you," he replied, keeping his voice even. "And that only applies if we're caught, which we won't be."

"True," Nash responded thoughtfully.

"B… but what about the bodies? I mean, they might be able to somehow trace our identities," Jenkins carefully surmised.

"And?" Nash replied, with a sardonic smile. "What's your point? In our line of business, we _want_ to be recognized for our work. A lot of people will thank us, and want us. Fenton Hardy has interfered too many times in our affairs. How it will _please_ people to know what became of his perfect little family."

Jenkins caught the enthusiasm. "I don't know what was better," he added. "Watching Joe Hardy suffer, or watching Callie Shaw get what she deserved. Mental torture or physical pain—the age old debate!" He chuckled, and then grew serious. "That girl was a looker, though. Damned hot. Too bad we didn't get to know her better, huh? Leave her with something to really remember us by."

Nash chewed thoughtfully on the end of his pencil. "Maybe that's not such a bad idea," he added, amused. "Why shouldn't we get a little pleasure out of the deal? Joe Hardy may not have wanted a piece of her, but why shouldn't we? I mean it's the least she can do, considering we let her go. I'm not through with that girl, yet."

Jenkins, liking the thought of having Callie Shaw at his disposal to do as he wanted with her, laughed. "My interest is piqued," he said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well," Nash replied, "Did you see how we messed with her mind? She was a basket case! First, we try to make her sleep with her fiancé's brother. Did you see how humiliated she was when we made her kiss him? Then, we rip up some clothes, show her a video, and wham! She thinks she DID the brother. Then, to top it off, we remind her over and over again how it's all her fault for taking those pictures, and make her watch him being dragged around by a truck. All of this is after he received quite a thrashing, by the way. Inevitably, the plan will work. I mean, the video _was_ convincing, and she's got to have doubt. Even if she doesn't, she'll feel miserably guilty."

"Okay," Jenkins replied steadily. "So how can I… we… get her for ourselves? Find out how good she really is." He grew serious at the thought.

Nash smiled, slowly. "Patience, my friend. What do we still have on our side?"

"The video," Jenkins responded, getting the point.

"What do you say we send Frankie boy a copy of that video? There's no way Callie Shaw would tell him about it. She was too humiliated, and she's still got to have an element of doubt about what really did happen. I don't know that I'd be such a forgiving fiancé."

"And then?" asked Jenkins.

"Since Joe Hardy is in the hospital, they really can't leave. I am quite sure that there will come a point before they leave the area when Ms. Shaw and her fiancé will no longer be sharing a bed. Given the opportunity when she is alone, we grab her. It's risky, and not really necessary; after all, her mental anguish was quite lovely. But," he added with a dark look in his eyes, "A little physical pain can't be too bad. She'll be begging for it," he said, laughing even harder. "All alone, thinking she caused her friend to be seriously injured, her fiancé to show he really doesn't love her like he loves his brother, her engagement inevitably broken, and her reputation shattered… she'll be looking for a little lovin'!"

With their laughter echoing in the room, the men began to plan …


	25. Chapter 25

**Note** : Thank you to Paulina Ann, Accidentally Social, max 2012, and Erin Jordan for your reviews on the last chapter. They're much appreciated.

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 25

The next morning Frank planned to stop at the police station before heading back to the hospital. As he was getting ready to leave the hotel room, Callie walked in the door. As soon as she entered, he felt the distance between them. This couldn't go on. All at once, Frank made the decision to talk to Callie, there and then, before he did anything else.

"Callie?" Frank asked her, hesitantly.

"Hey," she said softly, forcing a smile. She hated herself for doing that. In all the years they'd been together, she'd never pretended to feel anything other than how she felt at the given moment. Now, she didn't trust herself with her own emotions. "How are you?"

She was actually scared to sit down and talk to Frank. The past few days- yesterday especially- had been beyond her worst nightmare. She had been so worried about comforting Frank and praying for Joe that she had managed to force down all of the sickness she felt instinctively whenever she thought about Frank's choice. Here though, alone with him, she found herself unable to meet his eyes. She wasn't ready, and she knew that now wasn't the time for her to be selfish. Joe was seriously injured, and Frank needed her to be there for him.

"Callie, I think we need to talk," he said, uncertainly. He didn't know where to begin, but seeing Callie so obviously an emotional wreck wasn't bearable for him, especially since he had caused it, intentionally or not.

He reached out and pulled her to him, trying not to register his surprise when Callie didn't hold him back, but just patted his back instead.

"It'll be okay," she said gently to him.

"Will it?" he asked her in return, as she slowly pulled away from him.

"Well… yeah. I mean… I mean you should go and see Joe, Frank. He's… he's not well." She fought back the tears in her eyes. _And it's all my fault_. "He needs you. Go to him. I…I think you should." Callie found herself stumbling over her words, trying to convince herself that she could stay strong through all of this. She honestly didn't know if she could.

"Callie," Frank began gently, "I need to talk to you… about what happened. I need to know you understand."

"I understand," she said, unable to meet his eyes.

"I don't think you do," Frank pleaded with her. "Please, Callie. I almost lost you once. My brother is fighting for his life. I… I need you now. I can't lose you again." Frank felt his voice quiver as he thought of Joe, and his uncertain future at the moment with Callie.

Callie was unable to hide the tears in her eyes as she looked at Frank. "I'm right here, Frank. I'll be with you the whole time. There's no way I'd leave you with Joe in the hospital," Callie managed.

"And after that?" Frank asked, dreading the response.

"Frank… please. I… don't even think about anything other than Joe. I'm here, okay?"

"Callie," Frank replied, ignoring her. "Baby, I didn't have a choice…"

Callie turned in the opposite direction, trying to stop her face from crumpling. "I know," she said quietly to him, randomly straightening the frames on the dresser to avoid making eye contact with him. And she DID know- SHE had told him to pick Joe; insisted, really. Logic told her Frank had no other choice. Her heart told her the opposite.

Frank watched his fiancée struggle to control her emotions, and he felt his own eyes fill with tears. _Oh, God, what have I done?_ he asked himself, yet again. Still, he HAD to try. "Callie, look at me, PLEASE. We need to get this out in the open now, before it's too late."

Slowly Callie turned around, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What do you want me to say?" she said at last, finally breaking down. She hated herself for not being strong when Frank needed her, but she couldn't do it any longer. She sat on the bed, and looked up at him sorrowfully.

Frank sat next to her. "Tell me how you feel. You need to do this, Callie, and I need to hear it. I couldn't live with myself if you didn't understand." His own voice broke. "I can barely live with myself if you _do_ understand."

"I… I'm sorry," she managed, and started crying softly. "You don't need this now. Forget about me."

"No!" Frank demanded, going to comfort Callie, unable to see her in pain. She pulled away from him again, unable to allow herself to be comforted.

"I'm sorry, Frank. I don't want you to hate me," she sputtered, between sobs.

Frank was dumbfounded for a moment. "HATE you?! Baby, I love you more than anything," he finally managed to reply.

"Not more than Joe," she whispered. The minute she said it, she regretted it. "Oh, God, Frank! I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

"You did mean it!" Frank countered. "I knew you didn't understand!"

Callie stood up. They had both gone too far to go back now. "Understand?! Frank, would you?!" she sobbed. "I KNOW you had to pick Joe. I TOLD you to do it. Joe would have DIED. I know all of this, okay?! But… but…"

"But what?!" Frank asked her, desperate to finally make things right.

"But it hurts like hell, okay?!" she said at last. "You would have left me to be … who knows what?! I… I don't know what I want from you," she finished, her voice shaking.

"Callie," Frank whispered, his mind spinning.

Callie went on, tears streaming down her face. "In the last day or so, I've done nothing but think, Frank. I mean, you didn't have another choice… or did you?! I… I finally figured out why you made the choice you did, though," she sobbed.

He looked up at her from the bed. "Why?" he asked her, feeling emotionally drained.

"Because deep down you blame me for what happened to Joe!" Callie was sobbing now, unable to control her emotions.

"What?!" Frank asked, stupefied. "That's ridiculous!"

"No, it's not," she went on, rubbing her forehead. "Don't you think I blame MYSELF for what happened? God, Frank, it IS my fault. I can't even blame you for blaming me."

"Oh, Callie. No…" Frank saw exactly what was happening.

"It IS!" Callie had to get this out, and she felt her heart breaking. "I submitted the pictures and the article. I let Joe go with me. I _asked_ for his help." Callie was visibly shaking now. "I didn't tell you about it. I didn't even leave you a note!"

"You had no way of knowing…" Frank tried to cut her off, but she was almost hysterical.

"And then," Callie continued, inadvertently and painfully flashing back to the captivity that she and Joe had been in, "I... I wouldn't do what he wanted." She couldn't even bear to tell Frank about the kiss- it was too humiliating. "So… he… they…" She struggled to breathe. "…they took the video- I told you about that. And the men, they beat Joe up—bad. Then, they made me watch as he was… dragged…" Callie felt sick even thinking of it. "I'm sorry," she finished, her body wracking with sobs.

Frank went to Callie at once, and took her in his arms. Sitting her down on the floor next to him, he gently rocked her back and forth as he stroked her hair. "No, baby," he said softly to her. "Stop. You need to listen to me."

Eventually, Callie quieted down and rested her head against Frank's chest. She felt terrible, guilty, and heart-broken. But… she had been honest. No one could take that away from her.

"Callie," Frank began, slowly, as he gently tilted her face up towards his. He touched her cheek tenderly. "Callie, you have to understand two things. The first is that I really DIDN'T have a choice."

Callie tried to look away, but Frank wouldn't let her. "No, Cal, listen. If Joe weren't hurt as badly as he was, even if he was hurt a little, I would have chosen YOU. He's stronger; he can take care of himself." He met her eyes, and prayed he could convince her- all he had was the truth. "But Joe was hurt - he is hurt." Frank's eyes registered the pain he felt as he said the words, and Callie bit her lip, again feeling horrible that she had anything to do with this. "Cal, don't you see? It wasn't a choice of the person—a choice of the heart. It was literally a matter of life and death. And, if God forbid, you had been in the same position as Joe, it would have been you. It would be literally impossible to choose between the two people who matter most to me in the world. I'd rather die, myself, first."

"Frank, I'm so sorry," she choked out.

"Shhh," he murmured to her, gently placing a finger over her lips. "And the second thing is that you have to stop blaming yourself."

"It WAS my fault, Frank," she whispered.

"No, Callie, it wasn't," he said firmly to her. "You had no way of knowing. I can't even imagine what it was like for you while you were held there with Nash and Jenkins, or for Joe, either." Impulsively, he held her closer as the awful thoughts came rushing towards him. "But, baby," he went on, "IF you blame yourself, IF you think you're responsible, then they win." He tried to hold back the anger from his voice. "After all they've done, Cal- tortured my brother, played mind games with you, made me- _choose,"_ his voice cracked on the last word, "The last thing they can do now is get away with it all. I promise you, Callie. I WILL make them pay for what they did."

Callie didn't know what to say. She desperately wanted to believe Frank, but she didn't know if she could. What would she do without her best friend?

"Do you believe me? Say you do." His voice held a note of pleading that Callie had never heard before. When she didn't respond, he hugged her closer. "Tell me you at least want to," he said, softly.

"I want to," she whispered.

Frank held back tears as he continued to hold Callie. _I'll get those bastards for doing this to Joe, and for trying to destroy the most precious relationship in my life_. With a shudder, he could only pray that it wasn't destroyed already.


	26. Chapter 26

**Note-** \- Thank you to those who are following and especially those of you kind enough to have left reviews on the last chapter: hbndbcbbliw4Ever, BeBee18, Erin Jordan, Guest, Paulina Ann, and max2013. Hope you enjoy!

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 26

Half an hour later, Frank was in his car heading to the police station. He had to find something to get these guys, to make them pay for what they did. As he sat in traffic at a red light, he tried to keep his emotions in check, but he was having difficulty doing so. For the first time in his life, he literally felt as if his heart was breaking.

Joe was seriously injured, fighting for his very life. When Frank had first seen Joe, he recalled how horrified he had felt. His strong, vivacious, and spirited brother lay immobile, attached to countless tubes, surrounded by innumerable bandages. Frank didn't know if he could go on if something happened to Joe who was not only his brother, but also his best friend. They had always been of the same spirit despite their drastically different temperaments. What would he do if a part of his soul were missing forever?

 _No. I can't think like that_ , Frank reminded himself. _Joe will be okay. He HAS to be_. The only way Frank could concentrate on what was happening was to hold on to that thought; it was all he had.

As Frank turned into the parking lot at the police station, he also thought of Callie. He had just left his fiancée at their hotel, knowing full well that he didn't know when he would see her again. After his stop here, he planned on going back to the hospital to be with his brother.

One thing he knew for certain was that a terrible rift had come between him and Callie, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. As he had held Callie earlier, he realized how much he didn't want to let her go, because, once he did, he knew their distance had a good chance of growing. He could only pray that Callie would forgive him, and understand why he had to make his impossible choice.

And so, Frank, meaning well and trying to do the right thing, now stood to lose his only brother and the woman he loved. _I might not be able to fix the results of this_ , he thought angrily, _but I can certainly fix the cause._

Walking into the police station, he met with the Chief, a middle-aged man named Dan Bryant, who had requested that Frank come to the station right away. Apparently, some news had developed regarding the gravesite and Nash and Jenkins. Anything Frank could do to help to put these men behind bars- if they even deserved that much- he was more than willing to do.

The police office was buzzing with officers as Frank made his way through the building. The discovery of the grizzly murders had brought police officers and media personnel to Cape May from far around the accompanying region. The normally quiet beach town, known for its serene atmosphere and old, Victorian homes, was alive with activity. Something about the dichotomy struck Frank as unnatural.

"Frank Hardy?"

Frank turned as he heard his voice, and found himself facing the Chief, who had his hand extended in greeting.

Frank clasped it in a firm handshake. "Hello, Chief."

"Call me Dan," the Chief said with a small smile. "I have a feeling we'll be spending a considerable amount of time together. Please, follow me."

Frank nodded, and was led into the Chief's private office in the back. "Crazy around here, huh, since those bodies were discovered," he began, as Frank took a seat.

"Yeah, it is," Frank politely responded, anxious to find out what new information had been discovered.

The Chief sighed. "How's your brother, son? And your girlfriend? They had a pretty rough time at the hands of those maniacs, from what I understand. I'm real sorry about that."

Frank winced as he thought about it again, but finally responded, "Joe, my brother, is in pretty bad shape. Callie…" Frank paused, and then continued, "She'll be okay, I hope. Thanks for asking."

Dan looked at him. "No problem," he said earnestly.

"Look, Dan, we HAVE to catch these guys." Frank leaned across the desk, eyes intent. "They can't get away with this. I have a promise to keep."

The Chief was surprised by the intensity of Frank's eyes and the resolve in his voice. "We will, son. That's actually why I asked you to come in here. We have some- news- that is a little disturbing. With the intense media coverage, it's been a little difficult to keep things under wraps, and we don't know how long we can keep this quiet, either. We've managed to thus far."

"Go on," Frank prodded, hanging on to every word.

"Okay," Dan began, slowly. "You know about the unmarked grave that was found by your girlfriend."

"Fiancée," Frank couldn't help but add, sadly. "Yes. What about it?"

The Chief looked up. "Oh. Congratulations," he said, before continuing.

"Thanks," Frank whispered, having to shake himself out of his reverie.

"Anyway," Dan went on, "At the time, it appeared as though there were four bodies that had been located in the grave. That number is inaccurate. There were seven."

Frank looked up, surprised. "Wow. What was going on there?"

Dan sighed. "A lot, actually. The bodies there were badly damaged- in five of the cases, the people were dismembered. In all of the cases, the men were tortured."

Frank's face paled, but he nodded. "Okay. Who were they? Have you been able to get identifications on the men?" Then, as a thought hit him, he added, "Are Nash and Jenkins responsible for their deaths? Do you know that? Who are Nash and Jenkins?"

Dan held up his hand. "Whoa, son. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He met Frank's eyes. "We do have some knowledge, and I don't think you'll like what we found out."

"Okay- what do you know?" Frank asked.

Taking a deep breath, Dan finally answered Frank. "The men who were in those graves were not nice people. They were, in reality, some of the worst scum of society. We've identified five of the men—we can infer that the final two will produce the same result. You're looking at drug dealers, murderers, and men involved in the underground practices of society; sex, prostitution, pornography."

Frank felt the implications of the words immediately. "So you're saying that this is what Nash and Jenkins are involved with."

"I'm saying," Dan cut in, "That Nash and Jenkins not only are among these type of people, but they are responsible for killing the others. All evidence points to that fact."

Frank swallowed, hard. "Who are Nash and Jenkins?"

The Chief paused. "Very bad men who have rap sheets a mile long, but have always managed to escape the authorities and have not been seen in quite a while. They're not from this area- in fact, they've been linked to New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, and other major cities. Apparently, they're heavily involved in all those practices that I just mentioned, but especially in pornography and murder. They are part of some sort of organized crime family that is spread throughout the country. Leaders have been captured and imprisoned, but new ones always spring up. This group is very, very dangerous. The pictures that Callie Shaw submitted to the newspaper and were published nationally contained information about these graves that they didn't want to become public knowledge. They were angry, and they wanted revenge- that much is clear. Your brother and fiancée are extremely fortunate to have escaped with their lives."

Frank clenched his fists, trying to remain calm. "What can we do to catch them?" he asked at last.

Dan met his eyes. "Frank, there's something else you should know. Two things, actually."

"What?" Frank asked at last.

"First," he began, honestly, "There is every reason to believe that Nash and Jenkins are still in the area. Let's face facts, here. These guys don't play. They almost killed your brother, true," Dan continued, "But who was their target? Callie Shaw. She got off without physical harm. It doesn't make sense."

Frank swallowed, hard. "But… I mean, they played mind games with her. They.. made her watch… with my brother…" Frank realized he couldn't go on. How could he explain to this man that the emotional torture so adversely affected Callie- all of them?

"Son," Dan replied, in a no-nonsense fashion. "I hear you. That type of gross behavior is all-together indicative of this group. But don't you see? No one escapes from them unscathed. People are lucky to live. Your fiancée should be very careful, that's all I'm saying."

Frank felt his heart start beating harder in his chest. Hadn't these guys done enough? Hadn't they all suffered enough?! He made a mental note to call Callie as soon as he got out of here, and to pick her up before he headed to the hospital. If Dan was right, and Frank had to admit that he did make sense, then there was no way that he'd let Callie out of his sight.

"Frank? Did you hear me?" the Chief asked.

"Yeah," Frank said quietly. "I hear you." Shaking off the feeling of dread that he now felt in the pit of his stomach, Frank met Dan's eyes. "What is the other thing you said I should know?"

Dan inhaled sharply, and then finally said what he had been hesitant to mention since the beginning. "I think you should be very careful, too, Frank, and keep an eye on your brother as well. This case could be more than against your girlfriend, although she is certainly the primary focus of their revenge."

"Why is that?" Frank asked, puzzled.

Dan leaned across the desk and spoke forcefully. "Because guess who has spent a considerable amount of his time putting away this very organized crime family?"

Frank shrugged. "Who?"

"Fenton Hardy."

Frank's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's right, son," Dan continued. "Your father has done enough to destroy the upper members of their organization in his years that they're probably more than a little pleased to be able to get back at him. And how better to do that than to destroy you and your brother, AND to get back at Callie Shaw- badly?! I'm telling you, watch out, watch your back. Until these guys are caught, it'll be difficult for any of you to be completely safe."

"Oh, God," Frank murmured, exasperated. "I can't believe this."

"Where is your brother now? And your fiancée?"

"Joe's in the hospital. His girlfriend is there with him. Callie- she's at the hotel."

"If I were you, I'd go get her and warn her," Dan said at last. "Just call it the gut instinct of a long-time cop, but I'd say there's very good reason to think they'll strike again."

Frank's mind began to spin. Thanking Dan and asking to be informed about any further developments, he called Vanessa's cell phone on the way back to the car and told her to stick close to Joe and not to leave the hospital. Although frightened, Vanessa agreed to do so.

Then, he went to call Callie. He tried her cell. He tried the room.

No one answered.

Fighting back panic, Frank realized it would take him over an hour to get back to the hotel with all of the traffic.

Despite hitting redial countless time, Callie's phone continued to ring. As Frank pulled out into traffic, he tried one more time, and his eyes widened in horror.

" _No_ ," he whispered. " _Oh, Callie, hang on_."

The phone was dead.


	27. Chapter 27

**Note:** _Thank you all so much on the reviews. We are excited that so many of you are reading, reviewing, and following. Thanks so much to Tin Dog, Rokiahda, Paulina Ann, max2013, Cateyha, and Erin Jordan. I believe that I thanked others on the last chapter, but, if I missed you, THANK YOU. We both appreciate all of the positive feedback. B_ _efore I forget, if I missed anyone with the reviews left on "The Secret Spaces", forgive me- it's hard to keep track between the two stories. :) Again- each review is great and appreciated, so- thanks, everyone!_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 27

Callie took a deep breath as she looked around the hotel room one last time before heading back to the hospital to spend time with Vanessa and to visit Joe. She took a few quick moments to add a little more makeup, and hoped that she was able to cover up her red-rimmed eyes successfully.

"Oh, Frank," she said softly, as she caught sight of her engagement ring again. "I hope we make it." For the first time since her engagement, her ring began to feel too heavy for her, as if the weight of the world, and all of her problems, would be released if she took it off.

" _But would it_?" she asked herself, and had to stop when she felt tears spring to her eyes again. How was it possible to love someone so much- more, even, than herself- and not feel right being with him? Was Frank's choice telling her that he didn't love her enough to be with her; that he wasn't worthy of her? Or, she thought with a shudder, the much more likely scenario was that SHE wasn't worthy to be with him.

Despite Frank's words of comfort and reassurance, she couldn't quite believe him. How could he NOT blame her for what had happened to Joe? How could that NOT be the reason for his decision? And Joe. She loved him, too; as they grew older, he had become almost a brother figure to her as well. That's why…kissing him… had felt so…

Callie couldn't even finish the thought, as she felt sick to her stomach. If Frank found out about that, she couldn't even fathom what he'd do. It _was_ all her fault! Still, she should tell him, even though Joe thought it was a bad idea. Shaking her head to clear it, Callie realized that she couldn't deal with all of this right now. She had to be there for Joe—and for Vanessa as well.

As she was checking in her purse for the cell phone, Callie opened the door to leave. Since Frank had the car, she'd have to take a cab, and she wanted to make sure that her phone was charged and that she had enough money. That's why she didn't notice immediately that someone was standing outside her door. Instead, she felt it.

Jenkins rushed into the room, grabbing Callie around the waist with one arm and covering her mouth with the other, so that she was unable to scream or to make a sound. Terrified, Callie tried to struggle against Jenkins, but the more she struggled, the tighter his hold became. Nash followed Jenkins into the room, an evil smile on his face, making sure to tear the phone out of the jack on his way in.

Jenkins quickly placed a gag in Callie's mouth, preventing her from making any noise. She was thrown harshly back onto the bed, hitting her head against the backboard. For a moment, blackness swam in front of her eyes, but she recovered quickly enough to watch both men staring down at her. She began to cry as she became almost paralyzed with terror.

"Well, well, Callie. So nice to see you again," Nash began, with a small smile. "How have you been?"

Callie, being held down by Jenkins, could only shrink back in fear.

"We just wanted to come and see how you've been! I understand that your friend Joe is in pretty bad shape. Hmmmm… too bad. Well, let's just say that I'm surprised he made it this far."

Looking down at Callie's terrified face, Nash gave Jenkins a small wink. With a smile, Jenkins let his hand rest on Callie's leg a moment before he slowly began to move his hand upward, dragging his fingers along her skin, increasing the intensity and pressure of his touch as he went. Stopping when he reached the hem of her shorts, he let his fingers rest against her inner thigh, his smile widening in anticipation.

" _Oh, God, NO!"_ Callie screamed silently to herself.

Realizing their intentions, she struggled harder, trying to break free. That caused Jenkins to move his body so he was kneeling over Callie, straddling her legs. She felt sick to her stomach, shaking in fear. Looking directly into her eyes, Jenkins let his hands roam wherever they pleased.

"Now, Callie. There's no need to be afraid now, is there? I mean, we just wanted to come here today to remind you of everything you've done. How does it feel to know you almost killed your future brother-in-law? Then again, he's a little more to you than that, isn't he? Clearly, you've shared a lot together. Tell me- is Joe as good as his brother at kissing? At _other_ things?"

Tears streaming down her face, Callie could only shake her head in protest.

"Surely you remember, Callie? We do have the tape as evidence."

Callie wanted to scream. _I told Frank, you bastard!_ , she wanted to tell him. _He KNOWS it didn't happen_. But she couldn't scream. Not now.

"Goodbye, dear," Nash said with a small grin. "Jenkins here will be sure to give you some of that love you so desperately crave. Make him happy. Obviously, you're experienced in this area." With that, he gave her a small wink and slipped nonchalantly out of the room.

On his way out of the hotel, he made sure to make a quick stop at the mail delivery center.

"May I help you?" the concierge asked, bored.

"Yes. Please make sure this special delivery gets sent to one Frank Hardy- second floor- sometime after seven this evening."

"Yes, sir," was the response.

With that, Nash dropped off the videotape, and headed out of the hotel to freedom. Only a matter of moments prevented him from coming in contact with Frank Hardy.

Frank, meanwhile, rushed through the hotel lobby, taking the stairs two at a time when he realized that the elevator was backed up. Behind him, several officers, whom he had called, begging for assistance, followed him. They had arrived only moments before Frank. Heart pounding in his chest, he could only pray that they reached Callie in time….

Terrified, Callie strained against Jenkins, pushing him off her, but was forcefully pulled back onto the bed. Jenkins now straddled Callie's hips, letting his full weight rest on her completely, more effectively pinning her down.

Grabbing Callie's arms, Jenkins pulled them over her head using one hand to hold her wrists together and pushing down hard, making any further chance of escape impossible. Reaching down with his free hand, Jenkins fingered the button on Callie's shorts. In a last ditch effort to escape, Callie tried to kick out at him, resulting in a slap across the face. Dazed and helpless, Callie finally gave up her struggle and gave in. Jenkins pressed his body hard against her, an involuntary groan escaping his lips.

Shaking violently and sobbing, Callie could only think, ' _Frank, Frank! I'm so sorry! Please God, help me!'_ as she realized she couldn't possibly escape the inevitable.

As she felt Jenkins breath on her neck, she suddenly heard the door slam open and Jenkins, startled, recoiled back from Callie in surprise.

Callie gasped as she watched Frank's face change from red to white as it dawned on him what had been about to happen.

"What the hell?!" Jenkins shouted, as officers came rushing in behind Frank. As they struggled to contain Jenkins, Frank rushed over to Callie and removed her gag at once.

"Callie! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry I wasn't here, baby…" Frank could barely speak as he held onto Callie for dear life, burying his face in her neck. "It's okay; it's okay," was all he could say, again and again.

Jenkins fought violently against the police, but was soon restrained. He was led out of the room at once, while an officer said to Frank, "We'll be back in a few minutes, Frank. Take your time." He added the last phrase after looking at the couple's terrified embrace.

After a few minutes, Callie and Frank broke apart, still clinging firmly to one another's hand.

"Callie," Frank whispered. He met her eyes, and saw her pain reflected there. "Are you… I mean, he didn't…" Frank heard his voice trembling, and realized he couldn't bear to hear Callie's answer. He felt nauseated even thinking about it. If… if…

"No," Callie said softly back to him, still feeling Jenkins' hands roaming freely over her body. "N…nothing happened."

Frank pulled Callie into his arms again, afraid to let go. "I should have been here sooner…" he said remorsefully to her.

"No," Callie said, into his shoulder. Weakly, she looked up at him, and felt a clarity suddenly that hit her so intensely it made her eyes fill with tears again.

Frank saw the tears, and touched her cheek. "What? What is it?" he asked.

"Frank," she said, looking into his eyes. "You saved me! You got to me in time. I…" She felt herself trembling again, and Frank's reassuring arm around her.

"What is it, baby?"

"I think everything is going to be okay," she said at last. Although Frank's choice still remained in the back of her mind, all she could concentrate on was how close she had come to losing … everything.

Callie gave Frank another hug, and then kissed his cheek.

"I love you," they said simultaneously to one another, and then they smiled together as they realized that they appeared to be in sync once again.

For the moment, the choice, the torture, the kiss, the video, and the fact that Nash had gotten away was the last thing on their minds.

Standing up shakily, Callie spoke up. "Frank, I… I think I need to get out of here."

"Of course," Frank said gently, wrapping an arm around Callie's slim shoulders and pulling her close. "I just need to talk to the police first. They need me as a witness, and to tell them why I thought Nash or Jenkins would be here. It's going to take a little while. This is kind of a big mess."

Callie looked down at the bed, where she had just been held captive, and instinctively moved closer to Frank. "I… I can't, baby. I need to go now."

Frank froze. Callie's safety and comfort was the most important thing in the world to him, but he DID have to talk to the police. There was no way out of it.

Callie sensed Frank's dilemma at once. "Tell ya what," she said, trying to get her bearings. "I can't talk to the police now. Tell them that I'll talk to them tomorrow."

Frank squeezed her shoulders. "Okay, hon. Whatever you want."

"AND," Callie continued, "I'll go to the hospital in the meantime. It shouldn't be hard to get a ride with the police- they'll probably want me to go there anyway, even though I have no intention of getting checked out." She gave Frank a weak smile. "But, I DO want to see Vanessa- tell her what happened, and how she has to be careful… with Nash still out there…" Callie tried to control her voice from trembling.

"And I need to see Joe. We… we still need to talk." Callie knew that she had to make sure that Joe was okay, and that she WOULD have to discuss the kiss with him, again. She just needed to make sure HE didn't blame her, and ask him again if he thought it was a bad idea to tell Frank about it. Through all this, she had learned how crucial complete and total honesty was.

"I… I don't want to leave you," Frank said to her, sincerely.

"You're not, Frank," she replied. "I'll be fine with the police, and then at the hospital. Really. Things couldn't get worse than what already happened."

"Are you sure?" he asked her, again.

"Positive," she said, as she buried her face in his shoulder for one last embrace.

Several hours later, Frank finished up his conversations with the police, and was about to head out to the hospital to see Joe and Callie when he heard a knock on his door. After looking to make sure it wasn't Nash, he opened it.

Looking at the package on the floor, he bent down and noticed it was unmarked. He saw immediately what it was- the DVD Callie had told him about.

Frank held it in his hands for a few minutes, his words to Callie rushing back at him; his promise to disregard it if it came to him, and to throw it away before he would look at it. He remembered the terrible pain and guilt in her eyes when she had told him about it, and the anger he had felt realizing what Callie and Joe had been put through because of it.

With a smile, Frank tossed it on the bed, fully intending to throw it out later. Right now, he couldn't wait to get to the hospital to see his brother, and to tell his fiancée that he had honored her request.

For once, it looked like everything would finally be all right.


	28. Chapter 28

**Note** : _Thank you for all of the follows and reviews! Thanks to those who left reviews on the last chapter-TinDog, Accidentally Social, Paulina Ann, max2013, and Erin Jordan._

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 28

Vanessa stepped into Joe's hospital room and glanced around. Noting the absence of any doctors or nurses hovering over him, she found she was both relieved and concerned. She purposely arrived as early as possible, wanting to spend some time alone with Joe before Frank and Callie got there. The previous day it seemed she didn't get more than a minute or two alone with Joe, between the doctors and nurses constantly coming in to check on him and Frank and Callie so worried they refused to leave Joe's bedside.

Yet Frank's chilling phone call just a short while ago left Vanessa terrified, fearing for Joe's safety rather than her own. Nash had escaped capture. Would he be looking for an opportunity to kill Joe once and for all? Pulling up a chair, Vanessa sat down next to the bed and gently took Joe's hand in hers vowing not to leave him alone for a second. He shifted slightly at her touch but did not wake up.

"Morning, " Vanessa whispered, leaning over to gently kiss his cheek. "I love you, Joe. Don't ever forget that. Don't ever forget how much I love you."

Two nights earlier, as she sat, alone and scared in the hotel room, not knowing whether Joe would live or die and realizing she couldn't recall the last time she had told him she loved him, she had been devastated. She had feared he might die before she ever got the chance to tell him. It was also on that night, during the frantic car ride to the hospital as she held Joe closely not knowing if he was dying in her arms, that she realized just how much she loved him. That night Vanessa made a promise to herself - a promise to make sure Joe would never, ever have to question her love.

She sat back, giving thanks one more time that Joe had survived. Dr. Simonds said Joe still had a very long way to go, but with time he would heal completely. Vanessa felt herself start to tremble, as it hit her once again how close she had come to losing him. Try as she might, she couldn't hold back the tears and began to cry.

 _Joe felt the pressure of the kiss. Hard. Intense. Lips pressing against his forcefully. Instinctively he knew it wasn't Vanessa. He did not return the kiss, but still the pressure did not let up. Now her body was pushing against his firmly, unrelenting._

' _What's happening? Who is this? Vanessa, where are you?'_

 _Suddenly, she pulled away, stumbling backwards and Joe saw her face._

' _Callie… CALLIE?! NO!'_

"No," Joe mumbled, becoming agitated. Vanessa looked up from the magazine she was reading, then stood and gently squeezed Joe's hand.

"Joe? Wake up, honey." She said softly, concerned, as Joe seemed to be distressed. "Come on, Baby, wake up."

Suddenly Joe's eyes flew open and he found himself staring into Vanessa's worried grey eyes.

"Van…" He managed before gasping in pain.

"Shhh. Don't try to move. It's ok," Vanessa said soothingly, recalling how disoriented Joe had been when he had awakened the previous day. "I think you had some kind of nightmare," she continued, wrongly assuming he had been dreaming of the abuse he had endured at the hands of Nash. "But you're safe now. Everything's going to be ok."

 _'What was that? A dream? Can't remember… Must be the painkillers. Too bad they only work when I'm sleeping.'_ Joe thought, tense, unable to find one spot on his body that wasn't screaming in agony. Despite the pain that refused to let go, Joe felt himself start to relax just a little at the sound of Vanessa's voice. Clutching her hand tightly, he managed a weak smile.

"Love you," he whispered, wincing. "Hurts." Joe wanted to reach up and rub his sore throat, but with Vanessa holding his left hand and his right arm immobilized due to the dislocated shoulder, he couldn't move. And he hated that feeling. The feeling of being restrained…held against his will.

Joe shivered suddenly as he remembered…nothing. Whatever it was bypassed his conscious memory completely, yet still left him feeling anxious and alarmed.

 _'Why can't I remember anything?'_ Joe thought, distressed _._ He'd been knocked out before; he'd had concussions before. The few times they were particularly severe, the memories had been hazy, at least initially, and a little slow to return, but they always did. And he had always remembered something, unlike now, when  everything was gone. Fighting to stop the panic that was beginning to grow - the panic that returned every time he awoke and realized he had completely "lost" over three days - he heard Vanessa speaking again and latched on to the sound of her voice.

"Your throat hurts. I know, Baby. It's from the respirator. Try not to talk too much, ok?" Vanessa smiled at him. "How about if I talk to you?"

Joe nodded, smiling again, grateful for the distraction from the pain and the panic. Vanessa released his hand and reached down for something near her feet. As she straightened up, Joe saw it was a newspaper. Settling herself back in the chair, Vanessa flipped to the sports section then looked at Joe.

"Thought you might want to get caught up on your favorite teams," she smiled again.

 _'Thank you.'_ Joe mouthed and attempted to blow her a kiss. Focusing on the melodic sound of Vanessa's voice as she read the entire sports section, first page to last, Joe thought the relentless pain he'd been suffering through every time he woke up seemed to lessen just a bit. He'd been listening for quite a while when he felt his eyelids start to grow heavy. He wondered if the hospital staff could record Vanessa's voice and play it for him instead of pumping him full of painkillers that never seemed to work as well as he needed them to. Even though the only time Joe could truly escape the constant pain was when he slept, he struggled to keep his eyes open, not wanting to waste a second of time sleeping when Vanessa was with him. He quickly realized he was fighting a losing battle.

"That's it. Just go back to sleep. You need to rest." Vanessa's voice was soft and soothing, encouraging him to give in to the demands of his body.

 _'Don't want to sleep. No more dreams.'_ Joe thought, restlessly, but felt himself drifting off again almost immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching as Joe fell asleep, Vanessa smiled a little sadly, as she watched the pain he had been trying so hard to hide from her, disappear from his face. She hated seeing Joe in pain, but had come to terms with the fact that she would have to get used to it for the foreseeable future. Settling back in the chair, Vanessa picked up the magazine she had discarded earlier and resumed her reading.

Over the next few hours, a nurse would come in at regular intervals to check Joe's vital signs and ensure the various tubes, machines and IV's were all doing their jobs. It was close to lunchtime when the door opened once more and Dr. Simonds entered the room.

"Hello, Vanessa," he greeted her as he opened Joe's chart and studied the notations that had been made.

"Hi. How is he doing?" Vanessa asked anxiously.

Dr. Simonds finished reading the chart, flipping the pages, comparing today's information to that of the previous two days. "Stable," he replied, noncommittal. "But if you don't mind waiting outside, I'll be able to give you more details about his condition once I'm finished examining him." He smiled at her.

Vanessa hesitated, not wanting to leave Joe's side as Frank's warning echoed in her head. Concluding Joe would be safe with Dr. Simonds, she nodded silently and, with a last glance at Joe, reluctantly left the room. Settling herself in the hall just outside the door, Vanessa waited.

Leaning back against the wall, Vanessa closed her eyes. She was so thankful Joe had finally regained consciousness and even though it would take a while, it seemed he would make a full recovery. Although she tried to focus on this, she was still worried. Joe couldn't remember anything that had happened while he and Callie had been held captive.

While Vanessa hoped there were certain things he would never remember, she was concerned that it seemed he wasn't able to recall _anything_ about those three days. She had been holding Joe's hand the previous evening when Frank had asked him what he remembered about Nash and Jenkins. The look on Joe's face when he realized he couldn't remember anything at all had broken her heart. He had been scared - very scared.

When Frank realized what was happening he had quickly backed off, seeing how upset Joe had become. While Frank tried to comfort and reassure Joe that his memory would come back in time, Vanessa could see he was clearly worried about his younger brother. Frank had phoned Dr. Simonds as soon as they left the hospital and questioned him about Joe's memory loss. The doctor had said memory loss should be expected given the severity of the concussion Joe had sustained, but seemed confident it would be only temporary. Vanessa had noted that Frank did not seem to share that confidence.

Opening her eyes, Vanessa glanced down the hall and saw Callie walking towards her, smiling. As Callie stopped outside the door, Vanessa wordlessly enveloped her in a hug. Vanessa was sure if she'd had to endure what Callie did the past few days, she would have completely fallen apart.

"Are you okay, Cal?" Vanessa asked pulling back and looking at Callie with concern.

"I'm fine," Callie said with more confidence than she felt. "What are you doing out here in the hall?" she asked, curiously.

"Dr. Simonds is examining him." Vanessa threw a worried glance at the closed door.

"How was he this morning? Did he wake up?"

"Yeah, he woke up for a little bit. He was a little more coherent than yesterday but…" Vanessa looked at Callie with tears in her eyes. "…he's in so much pain. He can't say more than a few words at a time without having to stop. And the painkillers don't seem to be helping all that much. I hate seeing him like that. I wish there was something I could do for him."

Callie put an arm around her friend's shoulder and hugged her. "I know, Van. But you are doing something for him. Just your being here is helping Joe more than you know. I'm sure waking up and seeing you there next to him does more for Joe than any painkiller ever could."

"Thanks," Vanessa smiled.

Just then the door opened and Dr. Simonds came out. Vanessa looked at him, apprehensive.

"His fever is starting to come down and his blood pressure is improving," The doctor announced. "He's still got a long road ahead of him, a lot of healing to do, but he is slowly improving."

"Thank you," Vanessa said, relieved.

As Dr. Simonds strode down the hall, Callie turned to Vanessa. "Why don't you go get something to eat? I'll sit with Joe. I'll bet you were in such a hurry to get here and see Joe this morning, that you didn't have any breakfast, did you?" she said knowingly.

"How'd you know?" Vanessa asked sheepishly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I would have done the same thing in your shoes," Callie smiled. "Go ahead. Get some lunch. Don't worry, I won't leave his side until you get back."

"Thanks, Cal. I think I will." Vanessa gave her friend a quick hug. "I won't be long though."

"Take your time, Callie replied as Vanessa turned and headed for the elevators, knowing Vanessa would do no such thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie pushed open the door to Joe's room and stepped inside. Taking a seat in the vacant chair next to the bed, she stared at Joe. Although a touch of color had returned to his cheeks, he still looked extremely pale. He had been taken off the respirator but was still hooked up to too many machines for Callie's liking with tubes and IVs snaking out from under the covers.

 _'Thank you, Joe. Have I said that lately?'_ Callie thought with a sad smile, as she reached out and gently squeezed his hand.

Joe stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Van?" he asked hoarsely.

Seeing someone in the chair next to him, Joe blinked a few times, finally focusing on Callie.

"Hey, Cal," he said with more than a little effort. Joe found that although his throat wasn't quite as sore as it had been earlier, his voice was hoarse and raspy. "Where's Van?"

"She went to get something to eat," Callie replied. "Don't worry, she'll be right back. Frank should be here soon, too."

Joe nodded, slowly closing his eyes before forcing them open once again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. You really need to rest," Callie apologized, feeling guilty.

 _'It's all your fault he's here to begin with!'_ she reprimanded herself. _'Can't you at least leave him alone and let him sleep?'_

"Not…your fault," Joe replied, struggling to find a more comfortable position. "OW!" he gasped, finding a particularly painful one instead.

"Joe! Are you alright? Should I call the nurse?" Callie cried out, jumping up.

"No," Joe said through gritted teeth, as he waited for the wave of pain to pass. When it did, he gingerly settled himself into the least painful position he could find, careful not to dislodge any of the tubes or IVs.

"Hate broken ribs," he complained softly. "They…cut me open, too," he finished with a painful grimace.

"It's a good thing they did or you would have died!" Callie said, a little more harshly than she intended. When Joe responded with only raised eyebrows, Callie inhaled sharply. Did Joe really understand how close he came to dying? Callie panicked, fearing she had just told Joe more than he was supposed to know.

"Don't worry," he said, managing a little smile. "I know…I almost…bit the big one…this time." He watched, amused, as Callie exhaled loudly, and then closed his eyes again blocking out the light, which caused his head to pound incessantly. "Didn't know…you cared…so much."

Out of the blue that weird dream came back to him. Callie kissing him, pressing her body against his. Was it a dream? Or was it a memory? _'Damn concussion! I don't know what's real and what isn't anymore!'_

"Not funny, Joe!" Callie reprimanded him, quickly wiping her eyes. "I thought you were going to die because of me," she said much more softly.

"Not your fault," Joe repeated. "If anyone…blames you…they have to answer...to me." Joe sank back, exhausted from the effort of simply speaking.

"Even Frank?" She asked with a shaky smile.

"Even Frank," he whispered.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for several moments as Callie wondered if this was the right time to bring up the video. Before she could decide, Joe spoke again.

"Need to…ask you…something," Joe said, tentatively.

Suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea to him. It _must_ have been the pain medication. Or the concussion. Maybe both. Joe had been trying desperately to remember something - anything. He'd been having some very bizarre and frightening dreams, but he didn't know if they were actually memories trying to break free or just a product of his overactive imagination enhanced by prescription painkillers. That kiss, though - it couldn't possibly be real…could it?

"Sure. Anything," Callie replied, actually glad to put off her confession for a few minutes.

"Did you ever…" The pain of trying to talk and breathe at the same time once again stopped Joe. Trying to think of exactly how to phrase it, Joe realized he could barely string two coherent sentences together and opted for the straightforward approach. "Did you….kiss me?"

Joe felt his face grow hot just saying the words. But the dream, the memory, whatever it was, had been so real. He could still feel her lips pressing against his, her body tightly pushing into him and shuddered.

 _'Nope. Can't be. She's marrying Frank, for God's sake! She'll laugh and tell me I'm even crazier than usual now.'_ Joe told himself, waiting for the tell tale laughter to start. But there was only silence. And then Callie's voice, filled with…pain? Betrayal?

"Oh God, Joe, don't you remember?" she asked, her voice shaking. Callie thought surely Joe would have started to remember something by now. She couldn't believe he had forgotten the disgusting things Nash had forced her to do.

Joe finally opened his eyes a crack, gasping a little at how much the light hurt his eyes. This in turn caused his broken ribs to start screaming again, the painful result clearly evident on his face. Callie jumped up, obviously worried about him.

"What's wrong, Joe?"

Joe shook his head slightly, waiting for the pain to subside again. _'How soon before they bring that pain medication again?'_ he thought. _'Then those weird dreams will come back.'_ He couldn't decide which was worse - the bizarre dreams involving him and Callie or the constant, intense pain.

"Joe?" Callie said quietly, seeing he had closed his eyes again. "You do remember…don't you?"

Joe answered without opening his eyes. "It was…real? You _did_ …kiss me?"

"Oh, Joe…how could you forget it?" Callie said and Joe could hear the tears in her voice.

Explaining the video to Frank had been bad enough, but would she now have to try and explain to Joe the circumstances surrounding the kiss? She concluded that would be more humiliating than the kiss itself had been.

 _'How could I forget it?!'_ Joe thought, stunned. This time he forced himself to open his eyes and look at her, regardless of how much it hurt. He couldn't believe the look on her face! Almost like he'd broken her heart.

 _'It was real?! Oh, my God! But did I kiss her back? NO! I would never do that to Frank! But neither would she. What I wouldn't give to be unconscious again…'_ Joe thought ironically.

"Cal," Joe said attempting to reach for her hand, feeling he should try and comfort her, but not sure why. "OW!" Joe pulled back, clutching at his ribs.

"Joe, please don't move," Callie said. Very gently taking his hand, she reached down and pushed his hair back. "We shouldn't be talking about this now. You need to rest. We can decide what to do later, ok?"

"Decide what to do?" Joe cried out, immediately regretting it. _'I need to know.'_ He thought through the haze of pain. _'Now!'_

"Callie…what…did…we…do?" he said each word slowly and carefully, through gritted teeth.

"You don't remember any of it, do you? The kiss? Waking up in the basement? Our…clothes? The video?" Tears were now streaming down Callie's face. "Please, Joe, tell me you remember something…anything!" Callie begged.

Joe looked at her, shocked into silence. _'The kiss? Our clothes? A VIDEO? What the hell did we do?!'_

Frank approached the door to his brother's room and started to push it open, stopping when he heard Joe and Callie talking. He smiled, happy that they no longer argued like they used to. In fact it seemed they both genuinely cared about each other. Even more so now, Frank realized. He was still deeply disturbed by how badly Joe had been hurt, but if Joe hadn't been there to protect Callie and take the full wrath of Nash and his gang…Frank didn't even want to contemplate what might have happened to her. He'd never truly be able to thank his brother for what he had done. Frank stood and listened as he heard Joe's voice.

"Didn't know…you cared…so much," Frank winced. Even though he knew Joe was joking with Callie, the pain in Joe's voice was unmistakable.

 _'He's been through way too much.'_ Frank thought, his eyes starting to burn as the sight of Joe lying on the basement floor, so close to death, suddenly pushed it's way up from his memory. As Frank stood trying to compose himself before entering the room, a few more snippets of conversation floated out to him.

"Did you…kiss me?" he heard Joe ask.

 _'What?!'_ Frank laughed to himself. _'Those must be some pretty potent painkillers if he's dreaming about Callie kissing him!'_ The next words he heard chilled him to the bone.

"Oh God, Joe, don't you remember?" It was Callie's voice and she sounded so…distraught?

 _'She_ _kissed_ _him?! No, I must have misheard,'_ Frank reassured himself. But suddenly he no longer wanted to enter the room, knowing the conversation would come to an abrupt halt if he did - and he needed to hear more.

Frank heard a gasp of pain from Joe, then Callie's obviously concerned voice again.

"What's wrong, Joe?"

There was silence with no response from Joe. Concern for his brother was winning out over his curiosity, yet just as he was about to walk into the room Callie spoke again, much softer this time.

"Joe? You do remember…don't you?"

Frank gripped the door, listening for Joe's response.

"It was…real? You _did_ …kiss me?"

 _'Oh, God! No! Callie…kissed him?! She kissed my brother?'_

"Oh, Joe…how could you forget it?" Callie sounded heartbroken; devastated that Joe had forgotten their kiss. Frank couldn't take anymore. Turning, he took several steps down the hall before he stopped.

 _'No. Callie loves me. She wants to marry me. She would never betray me. And Joe…absolutely not. Never. He would never do that to me. There has to be some reason. A perfectly logical explanation. Nash tried to make them believe they slept together. He probably had something to do with this…kiss… too.'_

Frank retraced his steps back to the door, but once again hesitated before entering. Positioning himself so he could see into the room without being seen, Frank watched and listened, feeling ill at what he saw and heard.

Callie was holding Joe's hand, gently stroking his hair. "We shouldn't be talking about this now. You need to rest. We can decide what to do later, ok?"

Frank's head was pounding and his mind was racing, a million conflicting thoughts swirled through his brain. He didn't catch Joe's response, but clearly heard Callie's next words and could tell by the sound of her voice she was crying.

"You don't remember any of it, do you? The kiss? Waking up in the basement? Our…clothes? The video? Please Joe, tell me you remember something…anything!"

Frank stumbled backwards away from the door, his heart breaking, unable to believe his ears.

 _'Callie and…_ _ **JOE**_ _?! The video? She told me it was a fake! Is it? Oh, God! How…how could they?'_

With tears streaming down his face, Frank ran. Secrets were being kept. Secrets between Callie and his brother. The video. Regardless of his promise, he would have to watch it now. Everything had suddenly changed and he had to know the truth.

Frank had gotten all the way to his car, his fingers resting on the door handle, before he stopped.

' _What are you doing? You promised Callie you wouldn't watch it. You told her you'd throw it out! You're wrong. You have to be. They would NEVER do that to you.'_

As Frank slowly made his way back to the hospital, he kept telling himself he was wrong. He must have misunderstood what Joe and Callie were saying. Yet as hard as he tried to convince himself of that, as much as he wanted to believe it, the little voice in his head told him otherwise.


	29. Chapter 29

**Note:** _Thank you to everyone who is reading and following, and especially those of you who took the time to review since the last chapter: TinDog, EastBlue, curlingduck, Paulina Ann, max2013, and Erin Jordan._

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 29

Frank entered his hotel room later that night after having visited Joe in the hospital. Callie followed him inside, but sat down almost at once on their bed, resting her head in her hands. Taking one last glance over his shoulder to make sure she was okay, he headed over to the balcony doors, opened them, and stood outside, closing the doors behind him. The view was breathtaking, with the sun setting over the warm blue waves. He took a moment to inhale the salty scent of the ocean, trying to calm himself, before he sat down on the chair by the balcony.

For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to feel. The conversation he had overheard between Callie and Joe seemed so surreal, and even now he wasn't sure he had heard everything correctly. The video had been one thing, and he had fully intended to throw it out. But now—now that he had heard about a shared kiss between his brother and his fiancée, a thought that even now he couldn't fully process, he found himself wanting to see it, to prove that those people on the DVD couldn't possibly be Joe and Callie.

Totally inexplicably, tears came to his eyes, and Frank took a deep breath and tried to blink them back. _My God,_ he thought weakly. _Why do I even want to see that… filth?! I must have misheard about the kiss... I must have. This is my little brother and the woman I love. I… no. I'm wrong._

Despite his attempts to reassure himself that everything was okay, he felt queasiness in his stomach and an ache in his heart that wouldn't quite go away. Closing his eyes, he wished away the past few hours, praying for some way he could have misconstrued the conversation to come to him.

He heard the door open, and someone pulling up a chair next to him. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find Vanessa, and not Callie, looking at him.

"Hey, Van," he said to her with a soft smile. He reached out for her hand, and she took it, gratefully. They continued to hold onto each other in a gesture of support.

"Where's Callie?" Frank asked her.

Vanessa smiled for the first time in she couldn't remember how long. "She's inside- in the bathroom, I think," she said. "She told me to come out here if I wanted to. I did, so…I did!" She let a small laugh escape her lips.

Frank squeezed her hand. "Well, I'm glad you did," he responded. "It's nice to see you under… less stressful circumstances." He turned to face her.

"Vanessa, if I didn't tell you this before, I want to now." He took a deep breath. "You've been so incredible with everything that's happened. I honestly don't know if I could have handled things the way you did if Callie was hurt. Joe's very lucky to have you." He gave her a small wink. "I just thought you should know."

Vanessa looked into Frank's eyes for a moment, and felt all of the emotions of the past few days come rushing towards her. She went to speak, but found that she couldn't, as she was choked up. She tried to mask her emotions- the incredible pain she had felt for Joe, the fear he'd die and she'd have to live without him, the tremendous relief when he'd awakened and told her he loved her, and the anxiety she still had to face, knowing Joe's health was still precarious, at best. She found herself simply giving Frank a slight nod.

Frank, however, sensed how she was feeling, having felt very much the same. He reached out for her and held her tightly for a moment. "I know, Van. Believe me, I know," he said to her, gently rubbing her neck. Vanessa wiped back the few tears that had managed to escape, and slowly pulled back from Frank.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I needed that."

"Me, too," Frank said, honestly. He wanted to hug his brother, but Joe was still far too weak. He wanted to take Callie in his arms, but she was distraught and preoccupied, and needed a little time by herself before he knew he could comfort her. As he had held Vanessa, then, he realized exactly how much _he_ needed support as well.

"Frank," Vanessa began, finally getting back her voice, "I…I'm so _relieved_ about Joe. I know this may sound strange to you but…" she hesitated. "I knew I loved Joe, but I didn't realize how much until this happened. When I thought I'd have to live without him…" Her voice trembled.

"I know, Van. Me, too," he said encouragingly to her.

"Frank, I… I wanted to say something, too."

As Frank looked at her, Vanessa felt her heart start beating faster. She was so scared to bring this up, but she knew she had to say … something.

"Okay," he said to her, listening closely, as he always did.

Vanessa found she couldn't meet his eyes when she spoke. "Back…when we first got to Joe and Callie, I saw how badly Joe was hurt. Nash, Jenkins- they're pure, unadulterated evil." Her eyes flashed. "But… when Nash told you that, you know, you had to… choose…" Vanessa paused. This was the hardest thing she'd ever have to say, and she saw the terrible pain in Frank's eyes as he recollected that moment as well. "I just wanted to say… thank you…for choosing Joe."

Vanessa started to cry again, heartfelt sobs of so many emotions. Frank had to look away, unable to fathom thinking about it any more. _Will I ever get over that? Will I ever be able to face myself… and Callie… honestly, again?_ The thought haunted him still.

Vanessa went on. "Oh, Frank," she sputtered, "I hate myself! I HATE the fact that I was willing… I was so willing… to give up Callie, too. She's my best friend, the sister I never had. I love her, Frank. I hope she doesn't hate me," she continued, crying. "And I hope you don't hate me, either, because I was glad that YOU had to make that choice, and not me."

Vanessa continued to cry quietly for a few more minutes, and then quieted down. She was surprised that Frank hadn't responded, although what could he say? She realized now that she had just wanted him to listen, to help ease her own guilty conscience. When he did turn around, Vanessa was speechless. Frank's eyes held unspeakable anguish unlike any emotional turmoil she'd ever seen. Unlike Joe, Frank didn't tend to be emotional or to cry; he was the model for grace under pressure. But now… although still calm, the haunted look in his eyes was one Vanessa knew she'd never forget.

Finally he spoke. "I don't hate you, Vanessa," he said, in a defeated tone. "I hate myself."

Vanessa was stunned and started to tell him not to be crazy, but he silenced her with a steady look.

"Callie doesn't hate you," he went on. "And, although I have no idea why, she doesn't seem to hate me, either. She accepted what happened. Honestly, Van—I have no idea why." He tried to control the tremor in his voice.

"She's amazing," Vanessa replied softly to him. "She held up so well- with everything. God," Vanessa went on. "I don't even know the extent of what happened with her and Joe, but they seemed to rely on each other a lot. And then- what Jenkins almost did to her…" Vanessa shuddered. "I don't know how she's not a total basket-case right now."

Frank just listened, unable to think of a way of lessening Callie's pain. Despite his reassurances, his love, his support, he knew Callie was still hurting far more than she was letting on, despite her amazing determination to continue in the face of horrendous adversity.

"I'm going to go now," Vanessa said softly, kissing Frank on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early, so we can go to visit Joe. Thanks for listening."

"Good night," Frank said to her. "And I'm always here for you."

When Frank went in a few minutes later, he found Callie sleeping soundly in their bed. He took a few moments to watch her, realizing again how deeply he loved her. He looked up, and saw the DVD, where he had thrown it, in the corner. He felt sickened that he had actually thought about watching it, believing there was something going on with Joe and Callie. He went to the bathroom to get changed and to take a quick shower before going to bed, trying to make sense of everything. Before he went in, however, he gently wrapped the blankets around Callie and kissed her cheek. _"I'm sorry, baby,"_ he whispered to her. " _I'm so sorry._ '

 _It was a dark room. She was alone. Anywhere Callie looked, escape seemed impossible. Joe, she whispered, the name barely a moan. Her lips, Joe's lips. And yet…with Joe or with Nash, the inevitable was going to happen. No! Not with Joe- No- anything but that!_

 _Anything._

And then… the worst part, the part that came back to haunt her in her dreams.

 _Ugh, she groaned. She was so scared- terrified. Nash… touching her… forcing her to do unimaginable things. His breath on her face. His hands on her body. No! She screamed silently, wanting to get her voice out. Nothing came. PLEASE, no!_

 _It got worse._

 _She was in her hotel room, alone. Suddenly, a hand reaching out for her. Jenkins! Help me! Help me! Why was no one there? And there he was, on top of her, forcing her body down. There was no pleasure, only pain. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. And his hands… they were everywhere. Forceful, probing. No… no… please, not this. Frank?! Where was he? Jenkins' hands again. Frank- she had only, ever been with him. What we would he say? What would he think? Would he want her? The zipper of his pants. Unspeakable terror. Terrible pain. Knowing what was coming, trying to move. That made it so much worse. No! No! No!_

Frank stepped out of the shower, got dressed for bed, and was about to brush his teeth when he heard moaning from the bedroom. Throwing open the door, he saw Callie thrashing on the bed, crying out "No!" over and over again.

Rushing to her, he took her in his arms and restrained her, trying to wake her up. He swallowed back the fear the came to him at once. Callie never had nightmares. "Callie! Callie!" he repeated. "Wake up! It's okay!"

Callie felt her eyes snap open, and felt someone holding her down. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had no idea where she was. All she knew was that someone was forcing her down again. "No!" she screamed. "Don't … touch… me!"

Frank was startled at Callie's reaction. She was shaking so badly he could barely hold onto her. "Callie it's me! Frank! Stop- stop it!" He held her more tightly.

Everything was so confusing! The light. Someone holding her back, down. What was real?! Oh, God… "Help me! Joe- no! No, Joe! Jenkins! PLEASE," she sobbed. "Stop it! Frank!"

JOE?! Frank had no idea what to think. Right now, he had to somehow get Callie back to him; to the present. He fought back his terror, unable to think about her words- for now. "It's me! It's Frank! Baby, stop it!"

And then, she did stop, all at once, and like a frightened little girl held up her arms in front of her face to protect herself, head down, as though she were giving up, finally.

"Callie," Frank whispered, daring to release his grip on her with one arm so her could touch her face with his hand. "It's okay. Look at me."

It took her a moment, but Callie felt herself snap back into her body with a jolt. She felt sick and weak. Dizzy, she managed to look up and saw Frank's concern and fear, although she was barely able to hear his voice. Then- she was back, listening to his words, feeling him around her. She met his eyes for a moment, and finally broke down, her body wracking with sobs. _Another nightmare,_ she sobbed to herself. _When, WHEN would they ever stop?! It was so horrible, so devastating…_

Frank had no idea what to do. He just clung to Callie, holding her against him, rocking her gently in his arms. That one, brief moment when she had met his eyes held such abject terror that Frank thought he literally felt his heart break. He had no idea what had brought this on, but whatever it had been, it had been serious. And, Frank thought, miserably, it could have been any number of things that had brought it on, caused her such pain.

She wore her mask of bravery well, but even the strongest had to eventually fall. _But not Callie_ , he begged himself. _Not my Callie. I will NOT let her suffer any more_.

Finally, Callie calmed down and became quiet. She looked like she could barely keep her eyes open, as if she had almost cried herself to sleep. Still, she was functioning, slowly.

Without saying a word, Frank released her with one arm and stood up, holding onto her the whole time with the other. He wasn't surprised when she almost collapsed; he had been expecting it. Rather, he scooped her up in his arms and was about to place her on the bed when he decided to hold her up for a moment longer. She was so petite and delicate, and he used to love teasing her and picking her up just to be affectionately annoying to her. He realized with a pang that the last time her had held her like this, above the bed, had been so joyous; the night she had agreed to marry him, and make him the happiest person in the world. _Why did things have to change?_ he asked himself, fighting to hold off tears.

Gently, he did place her down, and immediately got into bed next to her. She was a little more cognizant, and managed to say, softly, "Frank?"

Frank turned off the lights, and reached for Callie. "I'm here baby," he whispered softly.

He felt her hold tightly to him, and he kissed the top of her head softly and rubbed her back in comfort. He didn't think he could hold her any more tightly without hurting her and he was filled with an overwhelming desire to protect her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered.

"I can't," Callie whispered back. She wished beyond anything that she could have stayed strong for him, not let him have seen her like this. Yet, at the same time, the horrible ordeal she had been through, with Joe, Nash and Jenkins in the woods, and then with Jenkins in the room, left her needing Frank more than ever as she felt completely vulnerable. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he managed, feeling the tears burn his eyes again. "I'm sorry, too."

Callie soon feel asleep, clinging to him, using his chest as a pillow and his arms as a blanket, and Frank felt a little better, knowing he could protect her, at least for this moment.

And, as much as he wanted NOT to think about it, his mind kept flashing back to Callie's words, "No! Joe!"

And Joe's words. _"It was real? You did kiss me?"_

And the video.

And as the doubts came surging towards him, he allowed the tears to fall, not sure if he loved Callie or hated himself more.


	30. Chapter 30

**Note:** _Many thanks to those of you who are following our story. Special thanks to those of you who take a few moments (or more than a few) to comment and leave feedback, which is much appreciated. To that end, since the last chapter, thanks so much to TinDog, max2013, ErinJordan, and Paulina Ann for the feedback! This story has 3-4 chapters left... and a sequel. ;)_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 30

Several days later, Frank sat in his brother's hospital room, amazed at the recovery he had made in such a short time. Joe was struggling for breath and grimacing his face in pain…but he was awake. AND… he was walking. Slowly, every step an effort, Joe walked across the room and made his way back to the bed. His brother's prying eyes never left him for a minute.

"Do you need help?" Frank asked for the zillionth time.

Weakly, Joe sat back on his bed and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Frank, I told you- I'm FINE." Well, that wasn't exactly true. His muscles were resisting every move he made. Almost every twist or turn caused him pains so sharp he had to take a deep breath before continuing. His head pounded, his ribs ached, his shoulder was stiff. Worst of all, he couldn't remember much of anything. THAT was what scared him. Still, he was relieved beyond anything he had ever felt before that he could actually walk. Plus, the doctors kept telling him that short-term memory loss was normal. It was that hope that allowed him to keep on going.

"But…well, I mean...do you want soda? Maybe water? I can get you something to eat," Frank insisted, eager to do something- anything- to help.

Joe settled comfortably back in his bed, and smiled at Frank, putting on his best front to mask the pain. "Frank," he said, "I know you're worried. But you know me—I'm unstoppable!"

At last, Frank relaxed for what seemed to be the first time in days. "All right," he answered, and just kept staring at Joe.

Finally, Joe couldn't take it any longer. "What?!" he asked, feeling Frank's eyes on him.

Frank blushed, realizing he'd been caught. _Can he see into me?_ Frank wondered. _Does he suspect that I suspect him?_ After a pause, Frank added to himself, _Do I even really suspect him?! He's my kid brother!_

"Nothing," Frank mumbled. Then, after thinking better of it, he decided to tell Joe what he KNEW was true. He had been given a beautiful opportunity to enjoy life with his brother. Despite his worst fears, he wasn't about to take that for granted. Not yet. "I'm glad you're okay, Joe," Frank replied. The words were difficult at best.

Joe smiled. "Yeah, me too," he joked.

"It's just when…I mean, when I saw you in the woods. You know, a lot happened. I felt….I mean…"

"Stop," Joe interrupted, cutting his brother off. He wasn't used to seeing Frank at a loss for words or so flustered. He also wasn't used to seeing that look in Frank's eyes. Whatever was wrong with his brother, Joe knew he'd eventually find out. Clearly, though, _something_ was wrong.

"Frank," he said. " Look, I know what you're going to say. Don't think about it. I'm alive; I'm fine. But…are you?" Joe had to ask. Even though he was physically exhausted and his body was screaming for sleep, he hated to see Frank distraught.

When Frank didn't answer, an idea hit Joe. "Is it Callie?" he asked, and he didn't miss the fact that his brother stiffened considerably at the question.

"What's the matter?" he prodded.

"Nothing," Frank answered at last, deciding not to worry Joe. He stood up and looked down at Joe. "But I AM going to find her and get something to eat while you sleep," he added. "I'll send in Vanessa. Hang in there, kid, okay?" With that, Frank squeezed Joe's hand and left the room. Muttering under his breath about weird older brothers, Joe decided to drop the subject, and drifted off to sleep.

Frank left the room, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. What could he say to Joe, anyway? Why did he still feel so awkward telling his brother that he loved him? _Because for the first time in my life, I'm doubting him_ , he answered silently. At the same time, he wasn't ready to give into those doubts yet.

Frank saw Vanessa and Callie in a nearby waiting room, and walked up to them, gently placing a hand on Callie's shoulder. She jumped and reeled back until she realized it was Frank. Relief flooded over her face.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey, yourself," he answered, and reached for her hand. Turning to Vanessa, he told her that Joe was awake and continuing to improve. He informed her that, thank God, he was walking, and looked to be in pretty happy spirits.

"I bet he'll be in even BETTER spirits when he sees me," she added, glowing, and Frank was happy for a moment. Vanessa deserved some joy at last; she'd been a trooper through everything.

"I agree," he added, "so go see him!" And with that, Vanessa smiled and headed in the direction of Joe's room.

Frank turned to Callie. Over the past few days, she had been a wreck. Although she tried to hide it, Frank could tell that she was still very afraid of the fact that Nash was still loose. She was also deeply hurt still about the choice he had to make; she had to be. Although she assured him otherwise, her eyes, which he could always read so well, betrayed her. Worse still, Callie was hiding something from him, something so terrible it seemed to come to her alone in her nightmares. He respected her enough not to pry, but he was worried.

Her frightened reaction when he had touched her by surprise was indicative of her behavior as of late. Although he wanted to be with her and to comfort her, he really had no idea how to do it. He'd stay with her forever; he just hoped that she'd be okay to continue without always HAVING to have him around. Callie, always independent by nature, was now always with him. He didn't mind, but he was concerned for her.

"You, um, want to get something to eat?" he asked her.

"No," she said, squeezing his hand, "But I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

Nodding, Frank guided her to a nearby couch, ready to listen. For the first time, it seemed like Callie wanted to talk. He pushed his fears about Joe and Callie to the back of his mind as his instincts to protect Callie and to help her kicked in.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Callie said.

"Thanks?!" Frank repeated, totally caught off guard. "What on earth for?"

Callie smiled, and Frank put an arm around her. "Because I know I've been acting strangely lately," she said, and he held her a little tighter when he felt her shudder. Looking up at him, she continued. "Frank, I'm so …I don't know. Guilty? Scared? Upset? So much has happened lately," she went on, quietly.

"I know," he answered, gently.

Taking a deep breath, Callie added, "There are so many things, Frank… I can't tell you." She felt her eyes well with tears, wanting desperately to spill everything to him. But Joe had made her promise not to even mention the kiss, even though he seemed to have no recollection of it. THAT frightened her. In any case, she wouldn't betray her word.

Frank felt his heart momentarily pause. _What was she talking about?! Tell me, Callie. Please._ He'd never so badly wanted to hear something, and NOT hear it at the same time.

But Callie made no attempts to go further. She just went on, "And every time I'm alone, I think of Jenkins…and what almost happened…" Her voice trailed off, and Frank saw her fighting with tears. At the mention of those words, Frank immediately felt his temper boil. He'd get Nash if it was the last thing he did. No one would do this to Callie…to Joe. If Jenkins had been successful in his attempt on Callie, Frank couldn't even fathom what he would have done. The possibility of it alone cut at his heart.

Gently, he pulled Callie into his arms, and felt better when her arms wound tightly around him and held him back. She muttered something against his shoulder.

"What, baby?" he asked her. "I didn't hear you."

"I said," she answered, momentarily pulling away from him, "That I'll be okay. Joe's the one you should worry about."

Frank smiled; he couldn't help it. That was just like Callie not to think of herself. "Ah, Cal," he said, and pulled her back into his arms, "You have every reason to be upset."

"But…"

"No 'But'", he answered, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I just need a little time, " Callie responded slowly. "And then I'll leave you alone and tell you to go play with your friends or something because I need a girls day out."

Frank laughed softly, and kissed the top of Callie's head. "I can think of worse things than spending time with my girl," he answered, almost feeling the mood beginning to lighten.

Finally Callie laughed, too, and snuggled closer, enjoying this rare private moment in the chaotic past few weeks. "Yeah, well, too much of you and Joe is a testosterone overload," she quipped, "so don't get used to it!"

"Okay, okay," Frank replied, just happy to be here with Callie. All doubts escaped his mind at the moment. "Women!" he teased.

At that moment, Callie looked up and smiled at him and instinctively, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, ignoring his usual decorum about public displays of affection. It felt so wonderful to have his fiancée in his arms again, his brother safe, life beginning to start anew….

A small giggle caused Callie and Frank to break apart, and they looked up to see Vanessa. Callie blushed, but Frank shot her a playful look and said, "Go away!" before kissing Callie again.

Callie, laughing, broke free of Frank, feeling better than she had in a long time. Frank looked at Callie, and saw the love in her eyes. Vanessa looked at both of them, and for a brief moment, all seemed right with the world.

"Joe's awake, and he demands food," Vanessa said to the couple. "Would one of you like to escort me while the other keeps my lovely boyfriend company?"

"I'll go," Callie said. "I haven't seen Joe in a while. And I'll tell him you said he's 'lovely.' He'll love that," she joked.

"Guess it's you and me, partner," Vanessa said to Frank, and extended her arm to him. Before he got up, Callie gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered too low for Vanessa to hear, "I love you, baby." With a wink at Vanessa, she headed off to see Joe.

As Callie entered Joe's room, she saw him, up and smiling, and relief flooded over her. Before she realized it, tears had fallen onto her cheeks, and Joe looked at her concerned, as she sat next to him.

"Cal? What's the matter?" he asked. Since Callie's confession about what had happened between them, Joe felt slightly uncomfortable around her. He was getting mixed signals, and he didn't know if it was because of reality or because of his haze of pain that had clouded him the past days. Still, when it came down to it, Callie was a special person in his life, and always would be. If only he could remember what had happened….

"I'm just happy you're okay," she said, taking his hand. Initially hesitant, Joe decided to act like he normally would and squeeze her hand back. They began talking about putting this horrible incident, the whole thing, behind them, and how great the future was going to be. Joe wished he could actually mean what he said when he told Callie to forget about it. _I already have_ , he answered himself wryly, knowing there was no humor in his thought.

As they chatted, Vanessa and Frank headed back to the room.

"Darn!" Vanessa said, as a soda spilled onto the floor.

"You should have been called "Grace", Frank teased her.

"Oh, hush!" she sighed. "I'll go get another soda for Joe. Can you bring the rest of the stuff to the room for me?"

Still in a good mood, Frank replied, "Geez! Guys still have to carry everything."

"My hero!" Vanessa sighed, playfully batting her eyelashes at him. "Chivalry is not dead!" She handed Frank the tray, and he headed towards the room.

When he was almost there, he took a quick glance in and what he saw made his heart stop, and he felt the color drain from his face. Joe and Callie were holding hands. He heard his brother's voice.

"Remember, it's done and over with. Let's move on. Some secrets are meant to be kept, okay?"

And as Frank stared in disbelief, Joe finished his conversation with Callie. He had emphasized to her that there was no reason to subject Frank and Vanessa to the horrors they had been through by telling them everything. Joe really wanted to move on.

Frank hadn't heard that part, whispered low. He DID catch the end of Joe's statement, though.

"So … let's not worry," he said to Callie. "Frank and Vanessa never need to know."

Tears caught in his throat, Frank's hands trembled so that he spilled the other soda. _I guess it was too full and could only take so much,_ he thought numbly, staring at the scene in horror. _Just like me._


	31. Chapter 31

**Note:** T _hank you max2013, ErinJordan, Paulina Ann, and TonDog for your reviews on the last chapter. Three more chapters to go after this!_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 31

Joe Hardy sat in his hotel room, still trying to find some way to make the pain lessen. So far, he had been unsuccessful. Although the doctors had wanted him to remain in the hospital longer, he had convinced them to let him go, turning on his charm to its highest level. He had to promise to keep checking in with his own doctors once they all returned to Bayport, in a few days. Until then, he was to get " _rest, relaxation, and plenty of support"_ before he could "even think" about traveling, according to the doctors. Still, sitting here in his room, with a view overlooking the ocean, was a heck of a lot better than trying to sleep and being awakened every few hours by a nurse who wanted to give him sleeping pills!

He smiled softly, letting the ocean breeze come through the open patio doors. He appreciated each moment, since he had come so close to losing everything. Even now, the physical pain, as bad as it was, was nothing compared to the nightmares that he kept having. He wondered if Callie was having them, too. _Callie_.

With a groan, Joe covered his eyes and rubbed them, slowly, trying to make sense of everything. He was so frustrated! Joe paused for a moment to say a quick prayer of thanks that he didn't remember what had happened to him; Callie's recollections and the very few, vague things that he did remember, right before he and Callie were actually taken, were by far horrific enough. Still, it was terrifying to not know what had happened, especially… well, especially with Callie.

What had she been talking about? When he had been lying in the hospital, in and out of a fog of pain, he had heard her words, and to this day, they still made no sense. She had _kissed_ him? WHY- why on earth would she do that? AND her shirt was ripped, and his was off, and there was a … a video of it all?! The very thought of it turned his stomach and he held back tears.

"No," he whispered out loud. "Nothing went on." He hoped beyond anything he was right. All he had were her words, Callie's telling him what had happened, but he knew, instinctively, that nothing _could_ have gone on. He loved Callie, but she was like a sister to him, teasing and arguing with him over the years, while also bailing him out and covering for him, much like Frank did. He had gone to protect her, like his big brother would have done.

 _But then why?! Why would she admit it happened? Why would she look so devastated… heartbroken… that I don't remember?!_ Joe took a shaky breath but the questions kept coming back to him. With a shudder, he realized he didn't even want to speculate to guess what could have made him and Callie…do the unthinkable. Drugs?! Was she hurt? Were they FORCED to? _Worse yet_ , he thought as the color drained from his face, _had they WANTED to?_ He felt totally sick at the very notion.

"Uh!" Joe grunted, and slammed his hand on the dresser next to the bed. The details still weren't coming back to him- the _hows_ and the _whys_ -and he didn't know when or if they would. He felt incredibly drained and frustrated.

"Damn them!" he continued, talking out loud to no one. "Damn them for what they did to _me_ , and for making Vanessa suffer! Damn them for hurting Callie, and for making Frank worry! And DAMN THEM if they made… or watched… or had me and Callie…." He held back tears again, and realized he couldn't go on. It was hard to be happy for everyone else sometimes. He knew he had to be; if he fell apart, he knew Vanessa certainly would, and probably Frank and Callie would, too.

Vanessa entered the room, having just come back from getting some food for them. Startled, she ran to Joe, and took his hand. "Honey? Are you alright?" she asked. "I heard shouting. Are you in pain?"

Joe took a moment to look into her eyes, and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He was struck again, by how much he loved her. In her eyes, he saw her concern, fear, and overwhelming love for him there, and wondered again how he had ever gotten so lucky. God, if something HAD happened with Callie, how would he tell her?! He gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, baby," he replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." When he saw her doubtful gaze, he continued. "Sometimes I talk to myself," he joked. "At least I know someone will listen to me!"

Vanessa smiled at last, and rolled her eyes. "As long as you're okay," she said, and hugged him gently, trying not to hurt him. She met his eyes, knowing he was hiding something, and climbed next to him on their bed where Joe was sitting, pillows propped behind his back. Joe reached over and pulled her to him, gently stroking her hair, and they sat together in contented silence for a few minutes before Vanessa finally spoke again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him, turning to meet his eyes.

Joe smiled at her. "I don't know," he said quietly. He didn't want to worry her, but he DID want to figure out what was happening.

"Try," she said, encouragingly.

"Well," Joe sighed, shifting over and trying to hide the pain, "I… I just wish I could remember everything that happened to me- in detail. What I do remember…" his voice trailed off. He hadn't realized it would be this difficult to talk about.

Vanessa gave him a gentle squeeze. "Baby, everything that you need to know will come back to you. You can't expect miracles—the doctors warned you this might happen. You've had a terrible concussion, among other things." She swallowed hard. "You don't need to know everything. The nightmares that you're having are bad enough as they are. Poor Callie. I'm sure _she_ remembers it all. Have you talked to her?"

Joe tensed up, not sure of how to answer that. There was no way he'd confide to anyone about the doubts he'd been having about what had happened between him and Callie, or that Callie might … have a thing for him? He shuddered involuntarily at the thought, and felt Vanessa hold him tighter. _No way_ , he immediately reprimanded himself. But, the doubts lingered despite his attempts to thwart them. He'd never touch Callie- she'd never touch him. _At least …at least that's what I think… and DID know, until this whole ordeal…_ He stared straight ahead, lost in thought before noticing Vanessa again staring at him.

"It's okay," he said, hugging Vanessa tightly. "Ow," he moaned as soon as he did it.

"W… what?" Vanessa asked, confused. "You talked to Callie? Huh?"

Joe kissed her, and then weakly stood up, getting his bearings. "No, Van," he said, looking down at her. "I mean, I _did_ talk to Callie, but nothing was really cleared up .I should see her again, though, I guess. I need to see if she can…jog my memory?" Even as he said the words, he found himself hating the fact that he couldn't remember and dreading the possibility that he would.

Vanessa stood next to him. "But Joe! You're too weak! I can get her!"

"Nah," he said with a wink. "I'll make it. Besides, I have to get back to the land of the normal soon, anyway."

Vanessa finally laughed. "You've never been there before!" she quipped, joking.

"Ha ha," Joe said dryly with a smile. "Seriously, I'll go see Callie. Wait here. Maybe Frank will help you set up lunch or something. I'll send him in. I just… need to see Callie for a few minutes, that's all."

"Okay," Vanessa agreed with a nod. "Just be careful."

"As always," Joe replied with a wink.

Joe walked to Frank and Callie's room and knocked on the door. It only took a minute before Frank opened it.

"Hey, big brother!" Joe said with a smile.

"Hi," Frank responded. "How're you feeling?"

Joe studied Frank's expression for a minute before answering. He looked odd, somehow, and he had been acting strangely as well. He could have sworn that Frank looked like he wanted to hug him tightly, but was restraining himself for some reason. "Um, I'm doing okay," he replied at last. He decided to take the initiative and find out what was on his brother's mind.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah- of course," Frank replied. As Frank ushered Joe inside, he couldn't help but to notice how pale he was. _Typical Joe_ , he thought, sadly. _Acting as if everything is okay_. He was so incredibly happy and relieved that Joe was going to be okay, and he kept fighting himself, as he had been for days, to push the terrible thoughts out of his mind about Joe and Callie. It just- it couldn't have happened.

Joe sat down on the bed and looked around the impeccably neat room with a grin, deciding to focus on the present and what he could control, and not the past. Still, as he looked at his brother, he felt an overwhelming sadness. _Please…I'd never hurt him… ever. Don't let it be true._

"Where's Callie?' he asked.

Frank stiffened a little bit. "She, uh… she's down by the pool, I think." He didn't tell Joe that Callie had barely left his side for a moment, or about the horrible nightmares she had been having. Although she didn't tell him what they were about, he could only imagine. She was just so terrified, it seemed, to be alone, and that was okay with him- he didn't want to leave her side, anyway. But, seeing her in pain and scared was getting difficult to deal with. He wanted so badly to help her, but he had no idea how.

And… he wanted to help himself and to cure his lingering, awful doubts. He again, though, didn't know how.

Joe saw the hesitation in his brother's face, and decided to ask him.

"Frank?"

"Hmmm?" Frank said, sitting next to him.

"What's the matter, big brother? You seem kind of upset lately."

Frank looked at Joe and sighed. "Do I?" Then, he went on. "You should be worrying about yourself, not me."

Joe laughed. "I know, but I seem to be dealing with this better than you!"

His tone turned serious. "Come on, Frank. What's the matter? I'll be okay. Is it Callie? Is she okay?"

Frank felt tears come to his eyes, and he had to turn away. What could he say? What could he do? Suddenly, he felt Joe's hand on his shoulder, and he turned around hoping he had been able to hold back the tears from Joe's sight. Joe tried not to look as startled as he felt at Frank's reaction. Okay- so it _was_ Callie. But why was Frank acting strange to him? He had no idea.

Ignoring the ache in his shoulder and the searing pains through his side, Joe reached out to his brother and gave him a hug. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay," Joe said gently to Frank as he hugged him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Frank was surprised and overwhelmed by Joe's reaction, and he hugged him back tightly. There Joe was, so sick and hurting, and thinking about him. He wished he could be like Joe at that moment, as he so often had in the past. After a minute, he pulled back from Joe and wiped away the tears that had started to slip down his cheeks in spite of himself. He just couldn't be the strong one any more… at least for a little while.

Joe wasn't used to seeing his brother cry, and didn't know how to help him. He had been so preoccupied with his own concerns he hadn't realized how upset Frank had really been about… whatever… until now. Still, he knew he'd stay with Frank until he was calmer.

"Sorry," Frank muttered.

"Don't be," Joe replied, seriously.

"You're okay," Frank said softly with a small smile.

"I love you, too," Joe said, rolling his eyes. He never understood why Frank was so reserved with his feelings, especially when things really needed to be said. "Now do you want to tell me what's the matter?"

Frank looked at Joe, not sure of what he could say. He decided to just ask him a question. "Joe," Frank said, slowly, "if… if something happened, that I should know about, you'd tell me, right? I mean, you'd never lie to me about anything important, would you?" He desperately wanted to know the truth, but he was dreading it all the same.

Joe was puzzled. "No, I don't think so," he replied. Finally, Joe decided to be straightforward. "What do you want to know, Frank? What are you asking me? Please. Let's just end the speculation about… whatever. I'd like you back to normal… well, as close to normal as you can get," he added as a joke to break the tension.

Frank froze. This was it. THIS was the moment where it would all come out. He'd have to ask the dreaded question. Joe would either tell the truth or he wouldn't. If he lied about the... kiss… he'd be lying about the video, about everything else. He felt sick.

"Frank!" Joe said, startled. "Tell me!" He was shocked at the look on his brother's face. Frank was pale and, if he wasn't mistaken, trembling slightly. What on earth could be that bad?

Frank looked at him, but he knew he couldn't say the words. At last, he spoke. "Joe. Did you tell me everything that happened when you were with Nash and Jenkins?" He hated to bring forth the painful memories, but he needed to know.

Joe froze, and felt his own face pale. "I told you what I remembered," he said slowly, not sure of where this was going. _Which isn't much_ , he added silently to himself.

"Everything, Joe? Did you tell me everything?" Frank looked absolutely desperate.

Joe didn't know how to respond. There was no way Frank knew about what had happened with him and Callie, was there? Joe barely remembered it himself. In fact, if truth be told, he remembered absolutely nothing about it. But he couldn't… wouldn't… allow Callie to even mention it to his brother, as he hadn't told Vanessa. Even though he felt in his heart that it couldn't have happened, he knew Frank would be crushed, absolutely devastated, if it was true. It WAS devastating, anyway. But then, Callie HAD told Frank about the video… but she had told him it was a fake, right? Didn't she say Frank wasn't even going to watch it? _Oh, God. If it's not a fake… please don't watch it_. He tried to convince himself that Callie wouldn't lie, but nothing made much sense. Maybe… maybe that was what Frank was referring to. Then, he knew what to do. He'd have to tell Frank that there were things he didn't need to know, because obviously what had happened was horrific anyway. Besides, if he told Frank he couldn't remember, would Frank even believe him? Would that comfort him in any way?

Frank took Joe's silence as the answer he dreaded, and he felt dizzy. He struggled to breathe. At last, he heard Joe's voice.

"Frank," he said, quietly. "There are things you don't need to know. You have to trust me on this one, okay? You need to know that I know I did whatever I had to do to protect Callie. Those guys were horrible, Frank. Hell is too good for them." God, how would he SAY this?

He looked at his brother, who was hanging on to every word. He took a deep breath, struggling with his own tears as the thought of what might have happened came back to him. "Frank," he continued, "if I told you what really went on, in detail, both psychologically and physically, you'd be haunted with the same nightmares that I have. I'd never wish that on you."

He hadn't planned on telling Frank about his own restless nights, but now there was no way to avoid it. He also couldn't tell Frank that his nightmares came often, but they were so fuzzy- faces, places, constant pain- he couldn't see anything concretely.

Frank felt his heart stop. Nightmares. Callie. Things untold. Joe just admitted to him that he couldn't say the whole truth! If only he knew that Frank had those horrific imaginings all the time, during the day. If only he knew that, as he held Callie in his arms at night trying to comfort her from her own demons, he wanted to push her away almost as much as he wanted to pull her to him. He wanted to scream at his brother, ask him WHY, what could have been so bad as to make them do the unimaginable? What was worse than that?

Or, worse yet, what if they weren't forced to do anything? What if, when faced with torture, they had thought they were going to die, and tried to take comfort in each other's arms? Would they do that?! Oh, God. Was that what was on the tape, but Callie couldn't admit to it?

"No," he whispered.

Joe watched Frank begin to unravel and was so sorry he had even come in here. Maybe it would have been better for Frank to think he knew everything. Joe had always been honest with his brother, and even now he was trying to be. But he didn't see why he should hurt Frank when he didn't know, himself, what had gone on.

Joe knew he had to get Callie, right away. He had to tell her what he had told Frank which, he realized, was really nothing. Yet—Joe knew it was everything, since Frank loved both Callie and him so much. He also knew that Callie was the one person who could calm Frank, get through to him when he was in pain. Still, he thought, I can't let her tell him about the kiss… or her ideas about what happened…that, he knew, would push Frank over the edge.

"I'm going to go get Callie, now," he said to his brother, who was sitting immobile, almost looking like he was in shock. "I'm sorry, Frank. Try not to let your imagination get the best of you. I'm here. Callie's here. We're safe. That's all that matters. It's one thing I never wanted to share with Callie, but it happened, and it's done." Joe couldn't believe how terrible Frank looked, and he knew it was because he was consumed with worry. He headed for the door, eager to get Callie. "Hey Frank?"

Frank managed to look up, feeling surreal, not quite sure he could handle living through this moment, if it was really happening at all.

"I love you. Don't forget that. We're going to move on from here."

"How?" Frank heard himself say, although he couldn't remember forming the word to speak it.

"Because we HAVE to, that's why," Joe finished, trying to be supportive.

"You're stuck with me… and Callie… for the rest of your life, so get used to it," he said with a smile. "We're OKAY. And we're not going anywhere." He paused, and made sure Frank heard his next words. As terrible as seeing Frank like this was, he was really touched that his brother loved him so much, and he could see it every once in awhile, at times like this.

"Thanks for caring so much. Callie and I are really blessed to have you. You… you're okay," he finished with a wink, mirroring Frank's earlier statement. He closed the door behind him.

Frank paused a moment and then, robotically, without feeling or thinking, he walked to the closet where he had put the video, intending to throw it out, days earlier. He turned the power switch to "on" and watched as the television and DVD player came to life. He popped the disc in, and then turned around, knowing he had to sit.

As Frank watched the first images splash across the screen, and heard sounds emanating from them, he wondered, truly, if this was what it felt like to die…


	32. Chapter 32

**Note:** _Thank you to those of you who have read, followed, and left reviews. Special thanks to TinDog, RokiaHDA, Paulina Ann, Erin Jordan, and max 2013 for your reviews since the last chapter._

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 32

Several days later, Joe was deemed strong enough to head home, with the promise that he would sustain an acceptable level of bed rest. His injuries were very bad. But, thankfully, he would be okay. Vanessa spent every moment that she could with him, trying to fight back the initial sickening images after first having discovered him.

As she drove to the Hardy's home with Joe, she kept giving him sidelong glances out of the corner of her eye. Something in her told her that she had to keep watching his chest gently rise and fall, as if to assure herself that he was breathing.

When they were within minutes of the Hardy's home, she saw Joe looking at her from the passenger seat with a small smile.

"What?" she asked him, suppressing a smile herself. How lucky she felt that he was alive. She couldn't bear the thought of life without him. She had come so close- too close, and she never wanted to feel that pain again.

"Nothing," Joe said, his blue eyes still twinkling. "Can't a guy just admire his beautiful girlfriend?"

Vanessa blushed. "Well, if you insist," she replied, happily.

"I do," Joe responded, wrinkling his nose at her. "And I'm so glad to be home with you! Two more years of college, Babe, and then we'll be free! Think of it," he said, reaching over to touch her hand. "We can move in together. You can serve me; wait on me hand and foot. And, in return, you get the pleasure of my company!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "What a bargain," she said, wryly, as she pulled into the driveway. Fenton and Laura would not be home for several hours, which would leave them some private time along with Frank and Callie, who were following them home to stay with Joe for a week or so.

"I thought so," Joe chuckled.

"How're you feeling?" she asked him, turning to face him as she turned off the ignition. "I know it was kind of a long ride. Are you in pain? Maybe I can get you some medication."

"I'm fine, Hon," Joe replied, touched by the concern on Vanessa's face.

These past few traumatic weeks made him realize how very lucky he was to have her, especially when he considered the strain that Frank and Callie had gone through in what was supposed to have been the happiest time of their lives. And it HAD started that way. Still, they had shown him the power of true love to get through even the most difficult of obstacles, and each day, he felt like he was more sure than ever that Vanessa would one day be his wife, too. He only hoped she would have him.

As he weakly got out of the car, he had to smile at Vanessa's gentle rebukes about being careful and not hurting himself.

"Yes, Mom," he teased her.

Vanessa's face fell slightly. "I'm just worried, Joe. You've been through hell." She had to stop as she felt a sudden shudder go through her, and her mouth become dry.

Joe saw her reaction, and carefully pulled her into his arms. Even the slightest movements caused him pain, but this was worth it. Gently, he stroked Vanessa's hair. "It's okay, Baby," he said softly to her. Then, leaning into her, he took the opportunity to kiss her, more intently than he thought he would. After a few moments, Vanessa pulled back, breathless. "What was that for?" she asked him, unable to keep the smile from her face.

"Because you're everything to me, and I love you," Joe replied, seriously, meeting her eyes.

Vanessa, caught off guard by his sudden change in demeanor, just grinned as she softly leaned against him. Although he wasn't strong enough yet to stand for long periods of time, just these simple moments of being with him were more than enough to sustain her.

As they headed into the house, Vanessa turned to him. "Where are Frank and Callie?" she asked, realizing they hadn't been directly behind them.

"Probably getting re-acquainted, as it should be," he responded with a wink.

Vanessa laughed. "Not those two! They'd never be that daring- on the road and all!" she teased in mock horror.

Joe sat down gently on the recliner with which he was so familiar, trying to hide the grimaces of pain from his face. There was no reason to alarm Vanessa.

He returned her smile. "I know," he said, catching his breath. "I keep telling my big brother to be more adventurous, but … well, maybe one day."

"I think you've had enough adventure in the past few weeks to last a lifetime!" she quipped.

"True," Joe conceded. He became suddenly pensive, and Vanessa was concerned. "Joe? Are you okay?"

Joe gave her a wary smile. "Yeah, I am," he began. "I was just thinking about Frank. Has he been acting- I don't know- weird, lately?"

"How do you mean?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know," Joe sighed. "I saw him in the hospital. I mean, he was there every day. But… he seems out of sorts. Some days, he was like a watchdog and wouldn't leave my side. Other days, it seemed like he would barely speak to me. Am I crazy?" he asked her.

"That's beside the point," Vanessa replied with a wink.

Joe laughed.

"Anyway," Vanessa continued, "I did notice it, but cut him some slack. It was absolute hell for him. You and Callie are missing. Then, he has to make – God! - such a horrible decision. Things were really strained with him and Callie for a while. Callie was almost- I don't even want to think about it! Nash is still loose. Then, you were so badly hurt, and we didn't know…" Her voice became softer as the memories flooded back to her. "Let's just say he deserves a little time."

Joe reached for her, and took her hand, giving it a gentle kiss. "You're right," he said. "As always."

"Don't you forget that," Vanessa teased him, trying to concentrate on the moment. "Oops! There he comes now—with Callie." She looked out the window where she watched Frank and Callie exit their car. Again, she was amazed at their love and perseverance through adversity, and found herself wishing that one day… one day she and Joe might be that strong. As she looked at him, she had a feeling it might, indeed, come true.

Several hours later, Fenton and Laura were still not home. They had called to inform their sons that they were running late, and would be home by 11:00. They couldn't wait to see Joe and to check on him, and to talk to Callie and Frank about their engagement. It promised to be a good evening.

While Frank was upstairs unpacking in his old room, and while Vanessa took a shower, Callie crept downstairs and looked at Joe, who was watching television, aimlessly flipping through the channels. She had so much to say to him, but words didn't seem enough. She trusted him enough to take his advice and to not tell Frank about their… kiss… although she desperately wanted to. He was right, though. It would only serve to hurt Frank, and she couldn't do that.

"Hi!" he said to her with a little wave.

Callie jumped, unaware that he had seen her.

"You scared me!" she said with a small smile.

Joe laughed. "I'll pre-empt a comment, sis," he said to her. Since the night she and Frank had gotten engaged, he was always calling her "sis". He seemed to be loving every minute of it. "I know I scare you all the time as it is, right?" His twinkling eyes let Callie know he was teasing.

"Yeah, you got it," she replied softly.

"Well, come on in!" he said, patting a spot on the sofa next to him. "I'd get up, but…" he grinned sheepishly.

Callie rolled her eyes. "When have you ever done that anyway?" she replied with a small laugh.

She sat down next to him, but Joe could see something was wrong right away. "What's the matter, Cal?" he asked her.

Callie bit her lip. Here he was, weak and in pain, and he was still worried about _her_. She was at a loss for words.

Joe smiled gently at her, knowing what was on her mind. "I'm _fine_ , Callie! I've told you like a million times, it is not your fault!"

Callie could barely meet his gaze. "B…but Joe, I…"

"Shh!" he said, holding a finger to his lips. "Listen, babes," he said with a wink. "If you want to wait on me hand and foot for the rest of my life, I won't argue with you," he joked. Then he became more serious. "But you had better not do it because you feel guilty! Make my brother happy, Cal. That's all I want. Let's just be happy that you're okay, thank God, and I'm okay, and that Frank and Van escaped without too much devastation."

He extended his arms towards her in a brotherly gesture, and Callie smiled. They embraced tightly, each happy to have the other still around, having shared a horrible experience that no one else could fully understand.

"I love ya, Cal," Joe said, giving her a squeeze. "But don't tell Frank or Vanessa or I'll deny it! It's our little secret."

Callie muttered "yeah, yeah," into his shoulder, too low for anyone else to hear.

Unfortunately for both of them, Frank had come down early, and had watched the end part of their exchange. He stopped breathing for a moment, and fell back shakily against the wall.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. "God, please- no!"

The video, the hospital secrets, the interchange now…

The way Callie and Joe seemed to share some secret that only they knew about…

It was true. They had betrayed him. He'd never felt so lost.


	33. Chapter 33

**Note** : _Sincere thanks to Paulina Ann, max2013, and ErinJordan for your reviews on the last chapter. One more chapter to go!_

Choices of the Heart

Chapter 33

The next morning, Frank woke up early and left the house to go for a walk. He needed time to think, to really try and figure out what was happening, and why his world was spiraling out of control. The image of Joe and Callie in each other's arms kept haunting him. That, and the words, "I love ya, Cal- don't tell Frank and Vanessa," played over and over in his mind.

After his parents came home last night, there had been little time to think. They had rushed in to check on Joe, who was struggling to stay awake. Worried, they had kept a vigil by him, despite his constant claims to being okay. It was probably better that way, Frank thought warily. Joe's hurting a lot more than he says he is anyhow- I just know it.

Then, of course, in between checking on Joe, his parents had wanted every detail about what had happened while they had been away. Frank remembered looking into his father's eyes, unable to tell him about the horrors that had happened to Joe in the presence of his mother. She had understood, though, and excused herself for several minutes to go and speak with Vanessa and Joe. Somehow, Frank had a strong feeling it was something she didn't _want_ to know; he couldn't blame her.

As he had related the details to his father, he watched his expression change several times. He, too, seemed unable to fathom what had happened to Joe. He was also disturbed about what Callie had been through, and what had almost happened to her. Knowing this gang as he did, Fenton looked frightened, an expression that Frank had not been used to seeing. He remembered their conversation.

"I'll get them, Dad," he had said with utter seriousness. He meant it, too. No one would hurt Callie or Joe any longer. Those that did would have to pay.

"Nash is still at large?" Fenton had asked, disturbed. "Frank, I know how you feel, but what happened to your brother- that's a small slice of what these guys are capable of. Be very careful. I can't tell you what to do- you're a grown man- but maybe it's better to let this go. Joe is going to be okay. You're getting married to a wonderful woman. Your future looks bright. Sometimes, it's better to let things go." He met his son's eyes, and squeezed his hand in support.

"I can't let it go, Dad," Frank had responded, evenly. "I'm not going to be stupid, but this …monster… he almost destroyed all of our lives. I can't let him do that to someone else."

"Son," Fenton continued, looking into Frank's eyes. "I've been in investigations for a long time. You know that. Most of the time, it's being patient that gets things done. I'm hardly suggesting that you forget about what happened, or live with the fact that Nash is still out there. But, please—let me use my influence. I'll talk to the Cape May police, the FBI—it's much easier for me to watch this investigation progress than for you to be involved. I… I couldn't take it if something happened to you, Frank. I almost lost my younger son. I couldn't take it if I lost you. You have school, and the wedding, and… just so much to live for. I love you, son. Let me handle it."

Frank had met his father's eyes and tried to keep his emotions in check. A part of him wanted to revert to the little boy inside himself, and ask his daddy to handle all of his problems. But a larger part of him knew he needed to be involved—Callie and Joe had been hurt. No danger was too much for him to NOT go after Nash.

"Thank you, Dad," he'd replied, "But I need to handle this."

"You CAN handle it," Fenton insisted. "But with my help, and the help of authorities." He reached over to Frank and squeezed his hand. "If you want this monster caught, you'll need all the help you can get." Fenton also knew that the more people who helped Frank, the less chance there was that he'd get hurt, and that was all he really cared about.

"Okay, then," Frank said at last, managing a small smile for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Okay, then," his dad had replied. They'd shaken hands and exchanged a hug. And that had been it.

The rest of the evening had been more lighthearted. Joe had insisted on making everyone watch the video he had taken the night of Frank and Callie's engagement. Everyone, except Frank, it seemed, was cracking up at Joe's silly commentary as the video progressed. Everything was on there, from Joe making fun of Frank for being nervous, to how surprised Callie had looked, to Joe's shouting, "Did she say yes?" at the end.

Looking around him, Frank found he could barely watch the video- it was too emotional for him. He watched Callie wink at him, and glance again at her engagement ring, her face glowing with a beautiful smile. His mom was blinking back tears of happiness. His father was soaking in every moment. Joe was laughing at himself, and Vanessa was laughing at Joe for laughing at himself. Normally, it would have been a perfect evening, if only….

If only he hadn't had so many doubts and fears. He had gone to bed soon after that, ignoring the surprised look on Callie's face. No one else seemed to think it was strange that he would retire-after all, it was late. She knew him too well, though. When everyone else was preoccupied several minutes later, she had sneaked upstairs to check on him. He had to close his eyes now as he sat down on a park bench and tried to block out that conversation. He couldn't.

"Hey, honey. Is everything alright?" Callie asked, coming into his room. She sat down beside him on the bed and put an arm around his shoulders.

Looking at her, he felt torn between wanting to shrug her off and wanting to hold onto her. He just felt so confused, wanting _not_ to feel, and not being able to.

"Yeah," he said at last, looking at her. He searched her eyes for dishonesty, betrayal- but he couldn't see anything but love and concern.

She looked at him, and then gave him a gentle smile. "Okay," she replied after a minute, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I was just a little worried. We were having such a nice night- it's not often we get to see your parents. I didn't think you'd want to turn in."

"I'm tired," he said, softly.

"I know," she replied, leaning against him. She closed her eyes. "Wasn't that video incredible? How many people are lucky enough to capture the moment they plan to spend the rest of their lives together?" He watched her smile. "Joe was pretty funny, though," she added at the end with a small laugh.

 _Joe_. How could Callie even mention him when she had just been talking about THEIR engagement?! He felt himself stiffen, and then fought back his thoughts. _Don't be ridiculous. Joe's comments WERE funny_. Still, he couldn't shake the idea.

Callie felt his change in posture, and turned to face him. "What's wrong, honey? I can tell something's bothering you." She reached out to gently hold his hand.

Frank looked at her, and felt tears spring to his eyes. What could he say to her? I think you slept with my brother?! I know you're hiding the fact that you at least kissed him- and more? Why were you with Joe last night, and why did he say he loved you?! He felt sick as the unconscionable thought came back to him, thoughts that he didn't want to believe, but found himself questioning more and more.

Callie looked so worried that he didn't know what to do. "Frank?" she asked again, timidly.

Suddenly, as Frank looked at her, he felt an overwhelming desire to hold onto her, to _will_ his worst nightmares not to be true. God, didn't he know Callie? Didn't he know Joe? They could never do this to him… right?

He had reached out to her and pulled her into his arms, covering her lips with his in a passionate kiss that took her breath away. "Wh…" she tried to stammer, totally taken off guard. He had ignored her, continuing to kiss her and to touch her with incredible intensity. Finally, Callie had to pull away, looking at him incredulously, face flushed, heart beating rapidly.

"Baby," she managed to get out, "What was that for?" Finally, she smiled. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but we _are_ in your parents' house!"

Frank just reached for her, more gently this time, and held her to him, burying his face in her hair. _I love you so much_ , he wanted to scream. _Please, please tell me you wouldn't betray me_. He left her statement and question unanswered, continuing to cradle her in his arms, wanting her badly, all the while fighting the demons that were beginning to haunt him.

That had been last night. Now, as Frank looked at the park around him, he felt as confused as ever. He smiled slightly, remembering all the times he used to play here with Joe when they were kids. They had so very many memories. Looking at the ballpark in the distance, he thought about all the times he and Joe had made teams and tried to beat each other. Then, there were the times he had purposefully thrown Joe fastballs because he knew Joe could hit them and win games, and the times he swore that Joe had intentionally swung and missed to let Frank get the glory. _We never admit we did that for each other_ , he thought with a laugh. _But we did. Always trying to help each other out_.

Frank was beginning to feel a little better as he flashed back through his past. Joe- his brother had been with him, supporting him and standing by his side- for as long as he could remember. Whenever Joe had gotten in trouble, which was most of the time, Frank always felt it his duty to protect him. He couldn't count the times he had bailed Joe out of things, taken the blame for things he didn't do, or covered Joe's tracks. _If only he knew_ , Frank couldn't help but think, _that it was really me who depended on HIM_.

That was true. On their many cases over the years, there was no one he would want to have on his side other than his brother. Despite their differences, they complimented each other perfectly. More than that, though, just being around his boisterous brother had made him happier than anything. Joe's schemes, his laughter, his "you only live once" attitude, could brighten his day anytime. He was so funny, and Frank swore if it wasn't for Joe, he never would have gotten the courage to even ask Callie out in high school. Joe always pushed Frank to try new things and to have the courage to go for them.

And that was why, during the most important times in his life, he always wanted his brother there. Frank felt a huge weight beginning to lift from his shoulders. He was wrong about what had happened between Callie and Joe- he had to be. He felt a smile come to his face that hadn't been there since Callie had agreed to be his wife. What had he been thinking? It was probably some sort of huge misunderstanding. It had to be.

Joe had been so excited about his engagement to Callie. He had gone with Callie to protect her, to make sure that nothing happened to her. Joe loved Vanessa deeply, and always showed it. Callie was his, completely. There was no question that she loved him, continuing to support him even after he had made that horrific choice, which he still couldn't quite come to terms with. Still, as the birds chirped merrily along, Frank couldn't help but to know what he had always known all along, really- that Joe and Callie, the two people whom he loved more than anything, wouldn't hurt him- would always be loyal, as he had been to them.

Frank turned around and headed home, eager to tell Callie and Joe that he loved them; words he hadn't spoken since this terrible ordeal, unable to come to grips with everything.

When he got back home, he saw Vanessa in the kitchen.

"Well, hey!" she said to him with a smile. "You look happy!"

"I AM happy," he said back. "Do you know where Callie is? Where Joe is? I want to tell them something."

Laura Hardy smiled from the counter, where she was preparing for dinner that evening. "I think they're out back, honey," she said to him.

"Together?" he asked, surprised.

"Yup!" Vanessa chimed in. "Isn't it great?! I know Callie and Joe always tease each other, but it's so nice to see them spending all this time together."

"What do you mean?" he asked her, feeling that uncomfortable uneasiness make its way into his stomach again.

"I don't know," Vanessa responded with a smile. "Ever since Cape May- and that ordeal…" She had to pause, feeling the horror again as if it was happening. Shaking off the thought, she went on. "Anyway, I have a feeling that a lot more went on with… those men… then what they're telling us."

Laura looked at Vanessa sympathetically, and glanced at her son, whom, she noticed, was starting to look a little pale. "Are you okay, Frank?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," he answered, and then turned back to Vanessa. "You were saying?"

"I guess that we'll just never know what it was like to be- so hurt -to have to watch each other in pain. I guess Joe and Callie found some special way to bond in those days that helped them to get through the horror and to try and get their minds off things."

"You think so?" he asked her, weakly.

"I really do," Vanessa responded with a nod. "When people are put together in traumatic situations, they often act out of character. You know as well as I do that Callie and Joe love each other, but they drive each other nuts sometimes! It looks like they've begun to appreciate each other in a whole new light. I'm so glad!"

 _The kiss. The video._

"Mmm hmmm," Frank muttered, numbly.

"There's so much love going around!" Vanessa joked, happily.

 _I love you, Cal. Don't tell Frank and Vanessa_.

"Where are you going?" she asked Frank, noticing he was getting up to leave.

Clearing his throat, he replied, "Outside. .I really need to see them." His head and stomach began to ache.

"Honey? You don't look well. Are you sick?" Laura called after Frank, but he had already left for the backyard.

Looking at Vanessa, she shrugged. "That's strange," she mused.

"Sure is," Vanessa pondered back.

After a moment, though, they continued their conversation.

Outside, Joe was relaxing in the hammock and Callie was sitting on a chair next to him, enjoying the beautiful weather. Frank watched them from the back porch window, too far away to hear them, but able to clearly see their movements.

"Cal?" Joe asked her. "I think you should go get Vanessa for me. This hammock is pretty comfy."

Callie raised her eyebrow at him. "What am I, your servant?" she questioned him, teasing.

"If you want to call it that," Joe replied. "I prefer 'domestic living assistant.' Is that better?"

Callie laughed. Although Joe was wearing sunglasses, she could practically see the twinkle in his eyes. "Much," she answered, dryly.

Joe went to turn to her, but involuntarily moaned, clutching his side. He fought back tears as the pain tore through him. Even after this time, his sides throbbed, his shoulder was still sore, and his head pounded on occasion. If it wasn't for painkillers, rest, and Vanessa's support, he didn't know how he would get through. The doctors were amazed at his progress, although he was constantly going back for checkups. Still, right now, God, did his ribs hurt!

Callie stood next to him immediately. "Joe? What's wrong?" She removed his sunglasses so she could look into his eyes. At once, she saw him cringe, and try to hide the tears that had sprung to his eyes. She felt tears spring involuntarily to her own eyes, watching him.

"Oh, Joe," she said softly, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. "Can I do anything to help you?"

Joe weakly smiled as the pain began to subside. He gave himself a gentle reminder to not make sudden movements. "Uh…yeah, you could move over. You're blocking my sun."

Callie exhaled deeply. "Joe!" she finally managed to say. "Are you always joking around?" She already knew the answer, of course.

It was funny. In high school, Joe's lack of seriousness annoyed her. As they had gotten older, she saw that Joe WAS serious, but he chose to look on the bright side of things most of the time. And, in instances like this, he laughed and teased to protect others from seeing his own pain.

Joe winked at her.

"Do you want me to get Van?" she asked.

"That'd be nice," he replied. Callie was learning to read him very well.

"Okay," she said, smiling.

"Hey, Cal?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she responded.

Joe dramatically took a look around, mimicking old spy movies to ensure that they were alone. To anyone else looking, Callie knew, it would look like Joe was trying to tell her some big secret. Then, he comically blew her a kiss and gave her a wink.

"For me? Aw, Joe, shucks. How nice," she said to him, laughing.

"No. For Vanessa. Tell her I blew her a kiss," he said with a straight face.

Rolling her eyes at him, she went to go get Vanessa.

Frank, seeing Callie and Joe clasp hands, Joe's trying to ensure privacy, and Joe blowing Callie a kiss, he could no longer deny his worst fears. He ran to his room and became ill.

He wasn't stupid enough to think they had an ongoing affair, but he did know that the one thing that couldn't have happened between Joe and Callie _had_ , in fact, occurred. They were doing a good job of trying to conceal what had happened, but maybe Vanessa was right- maybe, when put in devastating circumstances, people act contrary to their natures. He was pretty sure that nothing was going on now, although he couldn't be totally sure of anything anymore. But it didn't matter- Joe and Callie had slept together; there was no denying it.

Frank buried his face in his hands and started sobbing realizing that, for the very first time in his life, he was totally on his own…


	34. Chapter 34

**Note:** _Thank you so much for reviews on the last chapter and for those of you who have been so kind to leave reviews and feedback all along. We are so grateful that you took the time to read, follow, and drop a note. A special thanks goes to TinDog, who has always left such amazing feedback, which means so much. This story, as noted at the start, was written 15 years ago, and we have started to write together again as of last year. We are excited for the new material, but thank you for your support on this story._

 _A quick note: In hindsight, we are sure some things would have been written differently, but we are happy overall with this story. Yes, there is much angst, but it is purposefully done, as we were trying to show how a misunderstanding and inability to communicate can really shatter a person's world. We wanted to ask questions: What happens when a seed of doubt is planted and grows out of control? At what point can love and family transcend turmoil and grief? Remember, there are reasons why Callie and Joe can't tell Frank about what has been happening. In the follow up story, which will post in a week or two, called "Consequences," everyone has to deal with the-well- consequences of their decisions and actions. In addition to what you'll learn in this chapter, there is still a madman on the loose and much more action to come. Thanks for sticking with us, and we hope you'll stick around for the next story and others to follow. :)_

Chapter 34

Conclusion

Choices of the Heart

 _Three Weeks Later…_.

Callie Shaw looked down at the object in her hands again, not believing what she saw. Trembling, she put it down, raised both hands to her face, and slowly rubbed her temples, forcing herself to take slow, deep breaths.

 _Okay_ , she whispered out loud. _It's going to be okay_. She repeated this several times, trying to convince herself of her own words. God, she felt so scared and helpless, but not altogether shocked or angry. She had to accept it, though, before Frank could. It was the only way.

And she cared, and loved him deeply, despite his odd behavior as of late. Ever since… well, ever since the _incident_ , the terrible choice and Joe's horrible injuries, he had been acting distant. Frank, normally so very loving and affectionate, seemed to be pulling away from her. She honestly had no idea why. After all, it had taken her some time, but she had finally forgiven him; understood why he had chosen Joe. And, although it still hurt somewhere deep down, she loved Frank, and needed him. That's why it was so confusing to her why his smiles had been less frequent; his touch more rare; his whole aura, somehow, faded.

And it wasn't just with her, either. Callie noticed right away that he seemed to be acting strangely to a lot of people, as though he couldn't…. trust them? Was that it? _How strange_ , she found herself pondering again. Over the past several weeks, she had spent a lot of time with Joe, still fighting her guilt over her part in his injuries, although he vehemently denied that she had anything to do with it. Despite that, she wanted to help him to heal, to be with him through this most difficult time, and to thank him so much for all the sacrifices he had made on her behalf. Yet, whenever she found herself alone with Joe and Frank saw them, he seemed uncomfortable. Joe had confided to her that Frank seemed a bit off to him as well. _Maybe it's the stress_ , she thought at last. _What incredible highs and incredible lows these past weeks have held for us- for all of us_.

Shaking off her feelings of uncertainty, she struggled to remain composed, waiting for Frank to get home to the apartment they had rented together in anticipation of school starting again. She prayed for God's help in getting them through this, and for Frank's support in what she had to tell him. Without it, she'd be lost…

Frank took a deep breath before entering the apartment. He looked at his watch; it was almost midnight, far later than Callie would have expected him to be back. He had needed some time to think, to really ponder everything that he knew, or that he thought he knew. He felt guilty about not calling her; he had never done that before. Knowing Callie as he did, he knew she would have waited up for him, worried that something might have happened. He wished he didn't care, but he did- very much. Quietly, he turned the key.

It was just as Frank had expected. The lights were still on, and Callie was curled on their little couch, asleep. She had the phone clutched to her chest. He could just imagine how many people she must have called, waiting for him to come back. When he walked slowly over to her and sat on the adjacent chair, he noticed the slightest traces of tears still on her cheeks, and he felt his own eyes fill with tears, which he quickly blinked back. He hated, more than anything, to see her in pain. Perhaps the worst feeling in the world, he realized at that moment, was knowing that he was the cause of it, and it was so easily preventable.

Looking at her, he felt his heart torn in two. The most dominant emotion was that of love for her. She was so beautiful. When he thought he had lost her, it had quite possibly been the scariest time in his life. Watching her sleep now, he felt a thousand positive emotions run through him, all filtered with shame for his most recent actions towards her. What was he thinking, being so distant?

Callie had been everything to him for so many years; she was his past, and she was his future. He could see her laughing and dancing, and could envision the sincerity and trust in her eyes. He thought of all the times she had stood by him when he felt alone, or when she had cheered him up on bad days. With the exception of his brother, he was the closest to her in the world. She was his best friend, his soul mate, the epitome of what people always dreamed about in a relationship, but so rarely found. She was graceful, but silly, generous to a fault, and unconditionally supportive of him. She had never given him any reason to doubt her. As the light reflected off her golden hair, he was almost overwhelmed by an urge to hold her, to make the ache in his heart go away. Almost.

But then the doubts came rushing back at him again; the doubts that he hated himself for even having- but they were real, and they wouldn't go away. He closed his eyes, fighting back the uneasiness in his stomach, and willing himself not to cry. His heart told him to trust Callie; to trust Joe. But logic kept pointing to the evidence, albeit circumstantial, that proved the contrary.

There was the video that he hadn't wanted to see, but _had_ seen. Despite Callie's declaration of how that video had come into being _before_ he saw it, he couldn't shake the horrific images, and couldn't bring himself to tell her what he'd seen. God, it had been so awful. He had gotten physically ill several times as the images emanated from the screen, forcing him to keep coming back to them. He never would have watched it, either, had he not overheard the conversation between his brother and Callie- something about forcing their bodies together, and passionate kissing. Even now, it was too horrifying to fathom. If they would lie about that, why wouldn't they lie about anything else?

 _There's no reason for him to know_ , he had heard Joe say. _We can keep this a secret; we have to, Cal._ And then he had seen Joe take his Callie into his arms. He hadn't bothered to see what else went on, his heart pounding in his chest. And, over the course of the next several weeks, he saw them together all the time. They were smiling, or teasing each other, and he remembered them holding hands, and exchanging hugs as they spent more and more time together. If it was just that… or just the video… or just the secret conversation… maybe he could have overlooked it. But all together, he couldn't.

This was the worst betrayal he'd ever felt, and what made it so unbearable was that his logic was struggling with his deep love for Callie and Joe; his instinct that they would never hurt him like this. _Maybe that's because if I admit it's true, I can't go on_ , he thought to himself. Thus, he found himself at times holding on to Callie more tightly than ever, and at other times, pushing her away. He was doing the same with Joe, grateful beyond belief that Joe was alive and would be okay; devastated beyond his worst nightmares that Joe could do this to him. He saw their confused stares, and he had no response to them. _But WOULD they do it to him?_ Frank rubbed his eyes. He needed resolution, not able to go on like this much longer. Yet… there seemed no end to this in sight.

"Hey," he heard a soft voice say, and he opened his eyes to see Callie standing next to him by the chair. He saw the tremendous relief in her eyes that he was okay, and the deep worry that he had been gone. What he didn't see, though, was anger. _Is that how much she trusts me… that she's not even angry I didn't call?_ Frank hesitantly met her eyes, and forced a small smile.

"I was so worried about you," she went on, sitting on the arm of the chair. She reached over and gently pushed back his hair from his forehead. That was all she said.

"Aren't you going to ask where I've been?" Frank asked, still amazed that she wasn't angry.

"No," she said with concern. "I'm just so happy you're alright."

Frank forced back the lump forming in his throat, again torn between love and betrayal. For a brief instant, though, he allowed himself to _feel_ again. It was almost too much. Numbness had become has constant companion.

He reached up and pulled Callie onto his lap. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. Despite her façade of confidence, he could feel her trembling, probably consumed with worry. He wanted, so badly, to believe in her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I should have called," he said, resting his head on top of hers. He wished he could hold her forever, and forget everything, lost in the moment. He hated himself for feeling; and he hated himself for _not_ feeling.

"It's okay," she whispered back, glad to be in his arms again.

Frank just squeezed her tighter.

Slowly, hesitantly, Callie pulled away from him. She knelt down on the floor in front of the couch, and held his hands. She rested her head on his knee for a moment before looking up and meeting his eyes. She had never dreamed of telling him … this way… but she saw no other choice. Finally, he had opened up to her, even for a moment, and she had to seize the opportunity.

"Frank," she said shakily, "Honey, there's something I have to tell you."

Frank instantly froze, and felt his heart stop momentarily. When the beating resumed, it was hard, unfriendly. _Oh God, no_. _Please don't let her tell me_ , he begged silently. At the same time, he had to know. He nodded, slowly.

Callie bit her lip, praying that Frank would be … understanding and supportive. "Oh, Frank," she managed. "I… I'm not sure how to say this."

"Just say it," Frank responded, barely able to breathe.

"I… I'm pregnant."

Frank just stared at her, listening to her words but not fully hearing them, stunned. He looked at her eyes, full of hope, longing… fear.

"W... what? W… when?" He managed to stutter.

Callie took a shaky breath. "I was trying to figure that out. It must have been Cape May, when we got engaged. That whole week… well, we weren't as careful as we should have been. I guess we got caught up in the moment."

Frank released Callie's hand and rubbed his temple, trying to make sense of it all. She was right- they hadn't been careful.

"B… but... I mean, we were going to start a family anyway. This… it just happened a lot sooner than we anticipated. I think we can make it. I _know_ we can." Callie finished her words, tears in her eyes.

For a moment, Frank looked at her, and felt a need to reassure her. "Okay," he said at last, touching her cheek.

Callie felt relief wash over her. If it wasn't exactly enthusiastic, it wasn't flat out denial or anger, either. She longed for him to hold her, or tell her that he loved her, words she missed hearing so much.

"I… I guess I'll give you a few minutes to process everything," she began. "I'll meet you in the bedroom. I'm so tired." She met his eyes. "I love you, Frank," she finished.

She watched him nod, and ignored the resounding silence that hung in the air. She walked away, leaving him for a few moments, hoping against hope that those few minutes would bring him back to reality.

As soon as she left, it hit him like ton of bricks. He walked outside, and, by the light of the waning moon, broke down in tears. _Cape May-_ which meant that this child, this promise of the future... might not be his. The thought sickened him, crushed him, and overwhelmed him.

 _Callie. Joe. I'm Pregnant. The video. The secrets. The affection. Highs. Lows. Nash. Jenkins. Love. Betrayal._ His whole world crashed down on him.

What was he going to do?! He watched through blurred eyes, as the stars seemed to fade with his hopes and dreams.

 _So many choices of the heart made. What would their consequences be?_

 **To be continued in "Consequences"**


End file.
